Fifty Shades of MR Grey
by Writingcrazy1984
Summary: 6 Months after Leila and Charlie Tango crashing, Christian and Ana living together as a couple at Escala, try to live a calmer live together. Try to have a normal live together getting to know each other better every day. (All credit for character names and back drop all goes to EL James)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I've been nagging Christian for weeks now to go out like a normal couple for the evening, to go watch a movie and maybe some fast food afterwards. He finally caved after 3 weeks of nagging. He insisted on planning the whole evening. I was just thrilled to spend a fun evening with my fifty shades. After Leila six months ago things where tough, then with Charlie Tango almost nearly killing Christian that is when our time together is much more precious to me than ever before. Security has always been tight with Christian no matter where we go. Sawyer and Taylor always stick to us like glue. No surprise there at all. We came out of the movies watching 'Pacific Rim' it was a nice change of movie then the normal.

'That was a great movie, I liked it.' Christian said pulling my arm through his. Taylor in front of us. Sawyer and Ryan always keeping an eye out behind us and around us.

'Yes, it was okay.'

'It's not something you like than?' He asked me pulling me closer to him as he kiss my hair.

'Not particular no.' I said shaking my head while looking into his burning gray eyes.

'What movies do you like then Miss Steele?'

'I'm more into Action- comedies and Romance.'

'I'll bear that in mind next time.' He said and smiled at me all shy like.

'But I also have to add Mr Grey that though the movie was a tad to violent for me, but I liked watching it with you.' He smiled his megawatt smile and hugged me tight.

'I'm glad to hear that Miss Steele.' Then he kissed my forehead as Taylor went to go fetch our car. Sawyer and Ryan moved into position around us always watching.

'You look lovely tonight.'

'So do you Mr Grey.' I said wrapping my arms around his neck and smiling up at him. A big black SUV with blackout windows came to park in front of us. Our security moved us back towards the cinema entrance. Seven men with 9mil guns leaped out of the SUV. Sawyer and Ryan pulled their guns and in the midst of a Mexican standoff. Christian moves me protectively behind him pinning me in a corner. I stopped breathing all together. I blinked my eyes and they were fighting hand on hand combat. People were running and yelling all around us but as for us we were in our own bubble of silence chaos.

They managed to knock Sawyer and Ryan out cold. They both laying on the side walk unconscious. Thanks to Ray my ex-army stepfather thought me how to fight and how to take a gun from someone and of course how to shoot one. I leap from behind Christian grabbed Sawyer's gun and started shooting four of the seven men. In their left shoulder, right arm, thigh and knee cap. The other men encircle us and grabbed the gun from my hand after a big struggle to protect Christian, my man. They forced Christian and me on our knees. Christian pleaded over and over with them to let me go.

They finally agreed and as they cable ties Christian's hands behind his back. They held me off a few feet behind and to the left from Christian. They forced Christian to bend his head to look at the side walk. The man behind Christian pulled his gun making sure there is a bullet in the chamber of his gun. He is going to shoot Christian execution style. My heart leaped into my mouth and I stopped breathing altogether. I saw the scene play out in slow motion in front of me. I kicked the man that held me off to the side with all the force I could master in his groin, he passed out instantly. I ran the few feet and I bump Christian very hard out of the way with my shoulder as the man behind Christian pulled the trigger. Christian fell aside as I took the bullet as I pass in Christian's place. Two sharp pain lash through me as I fell to the side walk. Closing my eyes in the pain of it. Taylor appeared with his gun drawn, shooting one of men, the other remaining men dragged their wounded team mates into their SUV and raced off tyres squealing away.

'Ana! NO! NO! ANA! Stay with me!' Christian yelled panicked voice wash over me as pain and adrenaline course through my body. Taylor cut Christian's cable ties with his Swiss army knife he pulled from his pocket. Taylor got Sawyer and Ryan awake. They are now all helping Christian to get me into the Audi and raced off towards Northwest hospital. Sawyer called the ER to let them know about our arrival. My pain got worst and I am starting to black out for short periods coughing up my own blood.

'Ana, baby.' Christian cried. Sharp pain on my side as something pushes hard against the already pain.

'Christian.' My voice was hoarse and faint. 'Please don't feel bad. I'll do it over and over again if it keeps you safe.' I managed to say in whispered heaves. My eyes started to roll in my head.

'Oh, Ana. Keep your eyes open. You hear me Miss Steele.' He said pressing his shirt on my injuries harder. I feel blood running from my nose and mouth.

'Ye…yes.' I manage to look into his scared looking eyes. 'I'm so sleepy.' I slurred my words.

'Look at me baby, please.' He pleaded with me. Unconsciousness took me completely and everything went black, but I could still hear everything around me.

'Almost there sir.' Taylor said from the driver's seat.

'Okay.' He said smoothing my hair back. For a minute I was conscious again.

'I love you, Christian.' I said as my eyes droopy and a cough that send waves of pain through my body. Christian's clothes now covered in blood. Is it his blood or mine?

'Are you hurt Christian?' I asked, though talking would be better.

'No, baby, I'm not hurt.' He stroke my face with sticky blood covered fingers.

'Why did you do that, baby?'

'I saw what they wanted to do and my heart cramped up at the thought of not having you with me in this world. So I had to take action and I knew I had to do something to keep you with me.'

'Oh, Ana but giving your own life for mine...' He said breaking off mid sentence and visual tears now ran down his face as he kissed me as I lay on his lap. Taylor stop abruptly at the ER entrance as Sawyer and Ryan got the doors open, as Christian got out and carried me inside to the closes gurney. I pass out again as doctors yelled orders to nurses. Saw Christian's face and it was painted with worry then everything faded back to black as darkness took me again.

**Chapter 2**

Vaguely I open my eyes as I lay on an OR table. People rushing around me. Laying down looking up I saw the intern observe gallery were doctors and interns sat and looking down. Saw Christian with Grace's arm around his shoulders, as they sat and looked down on me where I lay on the OR table. Christian's head in his hands. A thick plastic gas mask came from the side and cover my nose and mouth. My ears start to sing louder and louder and I was out, in total darkness.

My subconscious brought my hearing back first so I heard everything around me. Doctors being called over the hospital intercom in a distance. I took a quick inventory of my body. I ache all over, where I never thought I had places before. Opening my eyes to soft light behind me. There were flowers and cards everywhere in the room. Noticing only now that there are people around me. Elliot holding Kate in his arms comforting her as she softly cries on his shoulder. Mia and Grace in Carrick's arms and Ray leaning against the wall of my room staring out the window. Christian holding my hand as he lay on his arms on the side of my bed. All of them are here and in such a daze. Gosh I feel so tired. Squeezing Christian's hand and brushing his sexy bed head hair off his face. Jose also standing alone in a dark corner behind Ray.

'Hey.' Christian said smiling at me.

'Hi.' I whispered. All the heads in the room turned to me. It's like all on queue as relieve wash over all their faces in unison.

'How are you feeling Annie?' Ray asked stepping closer and took my other hand. Holding onto the back of a empty chair.

'I ache everywhere but other than that I'll think I'll survive.'

'Darling, you had us all so worried. When Christian called telling us what happened we all came rushing.' Grace said stepping out of Carrick's embrace walking towards me.

'What happened? After I got to the ER that is?' I had to ask.

'The doctors haled you off to x-ray and scans after they stopped your bleeding in the ER. They then rushed you off to an OR, an half an hour later.' Christian paused breaking eye contact with me looking at his mother. Grace took my hand.

'You went into cardiac arrest because of your severe blood loss, on the OR table. Twice this has happened. They managed to get the fragments of the bullets out of your wounds. Although the bullets by the grace of GOD missed your major organs on your side but hit your lunge. The wound in your lunge was very extensive to repair but they managed it. They cleaned out your wounds and started to close you up again.'

'Goodness.' I said wide eyed as I look from Grace to Christian's tired looking face. He had a beard.

'That was Saturday evening. It's Thursday evening now.' Okay this explains his beard.

'I've been…' I trail off.

'Yeah Annie, you've been out of it for five days. Your mother is frantic, calling twice a day to find out how you are.' Oh mama. Kate and Elliot stepped closer dragging Jose with them.

'It is so nice to see you all here. Thank you all for coming so far.' I felt like saying as tears stung my eyes.

'It's the least we can all do after you protected my son.' Carrick said pulling Mia with him.

'But risking her own life to safe mine was unnecessary.' Christian said looking at me all smouldering angry. Crap I'm in more doo- doo then I thought.

'Thank you for saving my stubborn brother.' Mia said giving me half a hug.

'You're welcome and I'll gladly do it again, if it means to keep him here with all of us for a long time.'

'Oh, Ana.' Grace said folding me in her embrace, as she sobbed. Pain lash through me. Carrick put his hand on her shoulder and she turned from me to Carrick's arms crying again.

'You look tired Ana. Maybe we should all turn in for the night.' Kate said to the room in general. I nod at her. Everyone said their good night's and filled out of my room. Grace said she'll get a nurse to bring me some painkillers. Then she and Carrick and Ray all kissed me on my forehead then left my room, leaving Christian and me alone at last. Taylor standing by the door outside my room. Christian and I staring at each other for the longest time. Christian kissed the back of my hand, holding our gaze.

'You are mad at me. I can tell.' I asked in a dry scratchy whisper. He hand me some water to drink.

'Yes, I am palm twitching mad.' He said as I took a welcoming drink.

'You wanted to die then?' I asked horrified, looking at him.

'If it meant your safe, yes I would have given my life for yours.' He said looking away from me, to his hands.

'Oh Christian, I think my option worked out much better then me losing you completely. If you were gone completely I would have been sucked into a pool of never recovering at all for the rest of my life. I would have died old and totally alone.' I let him know how I would have felt if he had died Saturday night.

'Ana, I watching you on the OR table flat line twice it awaken all my worst fears of losing you. A reality I don't want to ever relive again. My heart was sucked from my body twice at the thought of not seeing you again. Seeing you slip away from me like that was beyond agonizingly painful. I love you, Anastasia Steele.' Christian made his feeling very clear bring tears to my eyes. Oh my fifty, what am I going to do with you. Tears now running freely down my face.

'Please, don't cry Ana.' He said coming to sit beside me on my bed taking me in his arms.

'I love you more then you ever know, Christian.'

'I know baby.' He said whipping my tears away. A nurse came to give me some painkillers then left my room in a hast.

'Rest now Ana, baby.' He said stroking my cheek with the back of his knuckles.

'Only if you hold me, please.'

'Ana I don't want to hurt you more then you already have.'

'Please.' I asked holding the covers for him to get in. He kicked off his shoes and socks and finally got in on my healthy side. Enveloping me with his arms that always make me feel so safe. Wrapping his leg over my legs, kissing my hair. I inhaled his Christian brand scent, mixed with his body wash and fabric softener. Although now by the look of his creased shirt he could use a clean one.

'Your clothes when was the last time you had on a clean pair of clothes on?'

'Saturday, Taylor brought me a clean shirt while you were in the OR. My old one was soaked in your blood.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah, I was trying to keep pressure on your wounds and keep you awake.'

'I remember you keeping me awake. Your beautiful eyes covered in panic and fear.' I feel my painkiller taking effect and my eyes looped.

'Sleep now baby. All is well now. Your safe.' In those words, I fell into the sand mans spell of happy dreams of Christian and me being married with kids running and playing around us, where we all are having a lovely picnic in a lovely meadow covered in wildflowers. Then everything shifts in my dream where I was in labor with our first baby. Already fifteen hours in labor and I'm no longer dilated and our baby is in distress and Dr Greene rush me off for a emergency c-section. Christian is one big ball of stress holding my hand. Now I'm pregnant with our second child. Christian argued with me for weeks. I wanted to call her Ella but he doesn't want to call our daughter after his dead crack whore mother and he already has a name, Phoebe. I finally decided to give in and she will be Phoebe Rose Grey. I wanted a natural birth with her but Christian said flat out, no. He was in such a panic with Theodore's birth. Laying on the OR table with Christian filming the c-section. He set up the camera on the tripod so he can film Phoebe's birth and being here for me holding my hand kissing my damp forehead. Then there were orders being yelled by Dr Greene then the loud cry of Phoebe.

'Congratulations, it's a girl.' Dr Greene said. Christian walked away to where the nurses where busy with Phoebe. Busy cleaning her up.

**Chapter 3**

I was jolt awake to the now in the early hours of a normal gray rainy Seattle morning. Christian sleeping in the arm chair next to me. Oh, how I love this wonderful man. Watching him while he is asleep, he looks so young. He reminds me of the hot prince in the 'The Little Mermaid'. Beautiful, young and unbelievable awesome in bed. Something 'The Little Mermaid' will never ever know. I can see it now, Christian and me married for real not just a dream, but it is still to early for us to be thinking about marriage now. We only know each other for a year now. Oh how wonderful would it be having a couple of little Christian's running around. I know he would totally space out on the idea but he will make a great father one day. The rain splashing against the window. A lullaby in it's own right. A nurse entered and done a proper check up on me and she changed my bandages and dressing. I asked her for a blanket to cover Christian with. She softly draped it over him then left. He's really- really asleep. I never saw him like this before. The nurse returned then whispered to me and I answered her in the same manner. She said they will be moving me today to another wing of the hospital to recover. I guess this is Grace and Christian's doing. When she left I kept staring at him since I don't get the chance very often to return his staring at me when I'm asleep. I can watch him for all eternity like this. As if on queue he woke from his slumber.

'Good morning.'

'Good morning, my prince Charming.' I said smiling at him.

'Prince Charming, huh?' He said smiling at me while tilting his head to one side. I nod smirking at him.

'Are you smirking at me, Miss Steele?'

'Maybe, Mr Grey.' He smiled at me eyes burning with deep desire, I could not look away and feel the pull deep in my belly.

'Sleep well, Mr Grey?'

'A little. You Miss Steele?'

'I'm okay. The nurse said earlier they are going to move me to another wing of the hospital.'

'Oh, okay.' He said sitting up looking anxious. I frown at his strange reaction. Why is he so stressed out and why so anxious. So un-fifty of him.

'What's the matter?' I finally caved and asked him.

'It's nothing. I'll tell you later.'

'Very well.' I said laying back down again.

'Tired baby?' I just nod my head a little.

'Get some rest. I have a few calls to make.'

'Okay.' I said and close my eyes and drift off, as he kiss the corner of my mouth. Again I'm off somewhere with Christian what looks like Aspen.

**Chapter 4**

I awake from my slumber and I was in a different room. A private room in the hospital. There's wild flowers and blood red roses everywhere with fairy light hanging down the walls and in between the flowers. My mouth dropped open as I gasp. Christian leaning against the wall in the dark part of my new room dressed in a tuxedo, holding a single long stem blood red rose in his hand with a pure white ribbon wrapped around it.

'So nice to see you're up, Miss Steele. Sleep well?' He asked walking closer to me and gave me the rose.

'Yes, thank you. Was dreaming of us.'

'You were?' He asked generally surprised.

'Yes, Mr Grey. What is all this?'

'Do you like it?' He asked me.

'Very much, it's all so beautiful.' I just keep looking at him. I tried to sit up and swing my feet over the side of my bed facing Christian. Grabbed my wounded side and wench at the shooting throbbing pain in my side.

'Ana! Please don't get out of bed.' I just kept sitting on the edge of my bed watching his every move.

'Good girl. Anastasia Rose Steele, I have fallen madly in love with you ever since that day you fell into my office a couple of months ago.' He said going down on one knee in front of me. 'I Christian Trevallen- Grey have never felt so in love with anyone in my entire life and I would love for you to accept my hand. Will you Anastasia Rose Steele marry me?' My one hand went to my mouth and my other hand cover my heart as tears spring to my eyes. I really do love this man. My very own fifty. I can't imagine my life without him.

'Ana?' He asked me after a minute.

'Yes- yes a million times yes. I will marry you Christian Grey.' I said slipping off my bed, as a sharp shooting pain course through my body. Christian got up from where he was kneeling and embrace me in his arms. Careful not to come near my wound. His lips captured mine when my room irrupted in cheers. Not minding the noise around us we kept smooching. When Elliot cleared his throat holding Kate closer to his side. We rest our foreheads against each other smiling then turn to accept my family and friends many heartfelt congratulations. Christian scooped me up into his arms and lay me back down in the bed. I couldn't stand anymore my legs felt like jell-o. The face splitting grin slash smirk is making me laugh more to myself but then had to abruptly stop as I held onto my wounded side. My hand suddenly felt hot and wet.

'Ana, baby?' Christian said with pure worry on his face. I sat up and pulled my sheets away it was cover in my blood and part of my pillow.

'I'll go get a doctor.' Kate said then stop and turn to Grace.

'Just get one of the nurses. I'll attend to my new-future daughter-in-law.' Grace said stepping closer to have a better look.

'Okay.' Kate said as she and Elliot dart out my room to go get a nurse. The room cleared, leaving only Christian, Grace and myself in the room.

'Christian, darling I think Ana would like some privacy.' Grace said looking from my blood soaked clothes to Christian.

'Mom, I'm not going anywhere.'

'Christian please.' Grace pleaded.

'No!' He snapped.

'It's okay Grace I want Christian here.' I finally spoke, biting my lower lip more out of pain.

'Very well then. Let's have a look see.' She pulled my hospital gown up and I wench as it stuck to my blood.

'Baby you okay?' Christian asked me taking my hand again.

'My gown just stuck to my sticky blood, pulling at my wound. Nothing major.' Finally Grace slowly pulled the bandage from my wound. Blood seep everywhere. Feeling myself slip again.

'Ana! Ana!' Christian's yelling voice ring loud in my ears as I feel my head zing as everything fade to black. Hearing everything around me but couldn't move.

'Code Blue!' A mechanical voice said in the halls. Grace shouted orders at the nurses.

'Get me an OR and 2 point's of O-positive stat.' Scurrying feet running around me doing Grace's bidding.

'Mom!' Christian's panic voice called to Grace.

'Honey I think when Ana got out of bed earlier she pulled some of her internal stitches. I'll see once I get in there and see.' She told him as they walked behind me as they wheeled me down the hall towards the elevators. Christian kissed my hands then my forehead murmuring in my ear, telling me he loves me. Then he was gone as the elevator doors close. The zinging in my ear's got louder as they put me under again.

**Chapter 5**

I woke-up in post-op. Grace was hovering over me like an over protective mother hen.

'What happened?' I asked the second I saw her.

'Your internal stitches tore causing you to bleed again. I couldn't localize the bleeding at first, but finally found it and repaired the tore vain. You have now officially been put on bed rest for the next three weeks young lady. No walking to the bathroom till you healed.'

'Yes, ma'am.'

'Rest now Ana. You must be exhausted.' She said squeezing my hand.

'Yes, I am. May I see Christian now.'

'I'll go get him for you. Ana darling you are freezing. I'll get someone to bring you a heating blanket.'

'Thank you, for everything.' I said a little a loopy.

'No, Ana it is Carrick and I who should be thanking you for your bravery to save our son.'

'You're welcome. I love him so much but he doesn't seem to grasp it. But when I saw what they wanted to do, I just had to take action. I just couldn't live in a world where there is no Christian, that is why I did it.' I feel tears threading to spill down my cheeks.

'And we're glad for it, Ana. Thank you.' She said kissing my left temple then ran off to go get me a heating blanket and Christian. I'm starting to feel the freezing cold seep into my bones. My feet are like ice-cubes. A post-op nurse appeared with a heating blanket. They got it plugged in and the heat was so welcoming to my icy body. Falling asleep into comforting blackness. Opening my eyes again barely, but still under my heating blanket, I'm back in my private room. Christian passing up and down in my room chewing his thumb nail looking at the floor. Everyone must have gone home because it's only Christian in my room and then again with this ton of flowers from our engagement from earlier.

'Hi.'

'Hey. You feeling okay?' He walked to my side.

'Yes, I am thanks to your mother, but I still feel so cold. Better but cold.'

'Mom says it sometimes happens in post-op patients. She also said no more crazy stunts for the next three weeks.'

'However will you survive Mr Grey.' I gave him a naughty smirk. He smiled at me lean forward and kissed me softly on my lips.

'I'll manage. I just want you better, Miss Steele. Here with all the event's of this evening I forgot to give you this.' He produced from the inner pocket of his tuxedo jacket a small velvet covered box and open it. New tears spring to my eyes. It is a beautiful ring set in platinum with an oval diamond with smaller diamonds all around it.

'Oh, Christian.' I look from the ring to his loving eyes. He smooth my hair back.

'You like it?' He finally asked me.

'I love it, it's perfect.' I smiled up at him as more tears spill down my face. Wiggling my hand out from under the heating blanket so he can slide my ring on my finger. He creased his forehead when he felt my cold hand.

'You really are as cold as ice. You'll feel better soon.' He said giving me a soft sweet kiss. Drifting back to sleep. The moment I open my eyes I was completely disorientated. What is this I am back at Escala in Christian's room. When did this happen? Strangely a nurse attended to me as I woke-up. The room filled with the familiar flowers he got for my hospital room. Now fill his room. Everything is in small to medium vases filled with flowers.

'Good morning, Miss Steele. I'm nurse Nora. I will be looking after you.'

'Morning and thank you.' She gave me a warm smile as she checks my blood pressure.

'Where is Mr Grey?'

'He said if you wake that he had to go to the office for an important meeting he had to take. ' Nora said taking my temperature.

'Oh. Thank you.' I manage to say feeling a tad sad. Mrs Jones strolled in with a tray of oatmeal breakfast with freshly cut strawberries and blueberries into it with my favorite tea on the side.

'Good to see you awake, Ana. Hope you hungry?'

'I am starving. Thank you Mrs Jones.' I said trying to sit up with effort to eat my breakfast.

'My pleasure Ana. I'll let Mr Grey know you're up. He made sure that you be fed regularly even if you protest.' She said smiling at the memory.

'Thanks. But that would not be necessary Mrs Jones.' I said as I dig into my yummy breakfast. Christian stopped in the doorway in his work suit when he saw me eat. He smiled my lovely shy smile then stroll into the bedroom. He has he's gray suit on with a crisp white collar shirt and my favorite gray tie. He lay his jacket on the back of the chair, then stretch out on the bed beside me after he kick off his shoes. He smiled his shy smile then stroked my cheek.

'Good morning Ana. Sleep well?' I nod through a bite of oatmeal.

'You Mr Grey?'

'I'll survive.'

'Christian Grey?!' I scowl.

'What? I can function with a lot less sleep then you baby.' He smirk at me.

'I know but you need proper rest as well. Please promise me you'll get some proper rest.'

'I will, I promise baby.' He said stroking my face, and a dark shadow crossed his gray eyes with burning anger.

'What?' I asked looking worried back at him. I put my spoon down to take his hand in my hand. He shook his head, running his hand through his hair.

'Christian please just tell me.' He sigh heavily then shrug.

'The guys from Saturday evening was paid mercenaries of one of our smaller rivals. Welch found out the boss of, Wickersham Inc called Mike Wickersham. Paid them a large amount of cash to eliminate me.' He finish in a rush. I did not realize I was holding my breath.

'Is that so?'

'Yes, but thanks to your perfect aim, Miss Steele you took out more than half of their men. Taylor feels shameful and grateful for what you did.'

'He does? Why?'

'For not getting to us quicker, he was stuck at a traffic light, behind some cars.'

'I see. I still don't understand their reason why they want to take you out like that?'

'I have no idea either. Welch is digging some more.' I nod as I continue to eat my oatmeal.

'So Miss Steele it is so nice to see you eat something. While there are some other matters we need to clarify this morning.'

'What matters?' I swallow and took a sip of nice hot tea.

'Our wedding of course.' I feel guilty for not even thinking about our wedding since he propose to me yesterday.

'Very well, Mr Grey what need's clearing?'

'Do you want a big wedding with all the trimmings or a small wedding?'

'Just family and friends.' I answered finishing my oatmeal.

'Now the where?' he asked smiling from ear to ear now.

'Would your mother mind if we do it at their place, I like the beautiful view over the bay as a back drop. Do you think it's a bad idea?'

'No not at all in fact between my mother and Mia they'll both be in seventh heaven over it.'

'Wonderful, now the when?' I asked him before he could ask me.

'Two months not a single moment longer, Miss Steele, I want you to be mine.'

'Very well two months then, but Christian I'm already yours for a long time. You know that.'

'Legally, Miss Steele.' It made me smile. He gave me a satisfied smile then picked up his phone to call his mother with the news. He looks his cool, calming carefree Christian self, I came to know and love so well. Looking at him, my very own fifty shade. Mine. It made me smile even more at the thought.

**Chapter 6**

I'm the fiancé to Christian Grey. I love the way it sounds. I look from where he was passing up and down the length of his room talking to his mother. I looked from Christian to my engagement ring on my finger. It's so gorgeous the flawless diamond set so perfectly in the polished platinum claw. Looking up and locked eyes with Christian.

'Yes, Carla she is. I am. Yes- yes she is, please hold for her.' He said handing me his phone.

'Your mother wants to talk to you.' He said handing his phone to me, then lay back down beside me. Christian took my hand with my engagement ring on it and started to kiss my ring, then my palm. Distracting me while my excited mother babble on in my ear. I hummed and aahed at the right intervals.

'Hold on one second for me, please mom.'

'Okay.' Holding the phone to my shoulder.

'Mr Grey what are you doing?' I asked him. He just looked very pleased with himself.

'Distracting my fiancé. Is it working Miss Steele?'

'Mr Grey!' I said appalled but smiled at him instead. He smiled back at me.

'Mom, we agreed just family and friends at Christian parents place. It is the perfect place.'

'Intimate and romantic then.'

'Yes- yes exactly. I'll text you later with Dr Grace's, Christian's mother number so you can communicate.'

'Okay, honey. Ana honey you sound happy.'

'I really- really am, mama. Talk to you soon.' I said Christian still playing with my free hand.

'Of course. Love you darling.'

'Love you to mama. Bye.' I hung up and hand him back his phone.

'Oh, Mr Grey you've done a great job of distracting your fiancé.'

'Have I now, Miss Steele?'

'Very- very much Mr Grey.' He shifts and let me sit astride him.

'Miss Steele I can never get enough of this view.' I gasp and smack him on his shoulder as his smile grew. His hands on my thighs looking up at me. I lock my fingers with his pinning his hands on either side of his head as I bend down to kiss him. My side smart and I flinched sitting back up quickly, breathing hard, clenching my jaw in the pain.

'Ana?' I sat back up and so did Christian so we are nose to nose.

'I'll be okay. Just give me a moment.' I said through clenched teeth, as he stroke me cheek. The pain subsided and I start to relax little by little.

'Better?' He asked me stroking my cheek and cupped my face.

'Yes.' He shifts me gently and lay me down on my pillow. He's kissing me working with the zipper of my hoodie sweater, then slide his hands in under my shirt carefully to my breasts.

'Ana, tell me when to stop then moment I hurt you, okay.' I nod then keep my eyes on him.

'Okay. Right now I want you, only always you.' I said as all the muscles around my belly tighten.

'Oh, Ana. Only you.' He makes quick work of our clothing. I was still trying to rid him of his collar shirt. When he pulled all his clothes off in double quick time. He was on top of me again so quickly, kissing and teasing me with his two magical fingers in my wetness. Gosh I've missed this.

'Ana, you are always so ready.' He said sliding first one finger then his other finger into me so slowly as he start moving them around in me. Making me moan. He kiss and suck my nipples then move back to my mouth. Our tongues collided in an exotic tango. He keeps teasing me with his fingers till I burst around his fingers. Breathing hard from my orgasm. He withdraws his fingers from me then pops his two fingers into his mouth. As he come back down to kiss me I could taste myself on his lips as his so deliciously sink into me, filling me all the way.

'Ah!' My wounds protested.

'What? Did I hurt you?' He stopped moving looking down at me with concern filling his eyes.

'No, you just feel so great inside me. I missed it.' I lied a little.

'I missed you to baby.' He said then slowly started to move in and out of me. He is savoring every moment as he keep on moving slow. I'm starting to climb higher and higher.

'Come on Ana, give it to me. Let me hear you.' His sensational voice pushed me further into the sun as I exploded around him. He cries out my name as he finds his release.

'Ana, always only you.' I'm breathless and cradled in Christian's arms as I fell asleep, satisfied and so happy.

**Chapter 7**

Woke- up, Christian is nowhere to be seen so I wrapped myself in our bed sheet and got in a nice welcoming shower. Washing my hair and shaved everywhere I can manage with my injuries. Now squeaky clean and dressed in nice clean sweat's and a t-shirt. Nurse Nora came to check in on me and gave me my medicine and change my bandages. It still has a bit of blood on it when she removed them. She applied ointment on my wounds then redress them both in clean bandages.

'How are you feeling, Miss Steele?' Nurse Nora asked me.

'I am feeling better after my shower.'

'Good, you should try not to move around very much Miss Steele. You should rest now.'

'I will. You know where Mr Grey is?'

'I have no idea ma'am.'

'Oh, okay. May I eat something?'

'Of course. I'll get Mrs Jones to make you something.'

'Thank you.' I said laying back down on my pillow. Lay like this for a few minutes looking at the view out the bedroom window. Later pulled myself into a sitting position as I fired up my mean machine and started working through my ton of work e-mails. Hanna my assistant has e-mailed me, while I was in hospital. This being my first day back in communication via my laptop. I start to work through almost all fifty e-mails. There are a couple of new manuscripts been admitted. I sat up completely, my injuries protested a bit and I set into work mode. Typing the briefs Hanna needs immediately and e-mail it back to her. I phoned her at the office it was just after lunch time. I was still talking to her when Christian walked back into the bedroom. Our eyes locked when he walked in and we never once broke eye contact.

'Yes- yes, I have. Good. If you can send them out before you go home that will be great. Of course. No, that's not necessary… Wonderful, mail them to me I'll read through them. Yes that is all thanks Hanna. Talk to you later, bye.' I hung up and Christian smiled at me where he sat cross legged on our bed.

'Miss Steele, you sound so sexy when you talk all business.' He said lacing our hands together.

'Do I now, but so do you Mr Grey. Just more so.'

'Really?' I nod my head as I return his sweet smile. 'Shouldn't you be resting, Ana?'

'Yes, I guess I should but I have a bunch of manuscripts to work through.'

'Can't Hanna help you with them?'

'Not for the next two weeks. We are having three launches in the next two weeks and she's working hard on the e-books layouts and the presentations.'

'You doing well at work, Miss Steele.' He moved and lay down on his pillow with his hands behind his head.

'I'd like to think so. My boss's boss's boss is a very high demanding man. He would want only his employee's best performance at all times.' I said shyly smiling at my fifty, who in return is smiling his megawatt smile for me.

'He sounds like a control freak to me.' Christian said playfully playing along with his lope sided grin on his beautiful face.

'Oh, no not at all sir. Although he practice control in all areas of his life. He is deep-deep down a wonderful, caring and loving man.' Christian creased his forehead as if what I just said was hard for him to grasp.

'You think I'm a loving man?'

'Yes, I do with my whole heart.' He shook his head then look at his feet.

'Christian you really are. You're a wonderful loving, caring, sensitive man that I ever met, and I love you for it.'

'I love you to.' He said meeting my eyes with a panic expression I cannot place. Oh, my fifty if only I can take all your pain from you so you can see what everyone sees, that you are an extremely good man and that you do care about the people around you. That you are loved not just by me but your family and a few of your close work colleagues as well. How can I make him see that.

'You hungry?' He asked desperate to change the subject. Always using food to do it with. I put my head in my hands. Raking my hand through my hair as I focus back on him again.

'Mrs Jones already made me something but I can get her to make you some lunch if you like.' I said looking at him as he turn on his side to look at me better.

'No I can do it. I'm just glad you ate something.' He made me blush as he kiss my cheek then scurry off to go get some lunch for himself. While he was away, I took a trip to the bathroom and got back to work. Working through the rest of my e-mails and got to work on their instructions. When Christian returned twenty minutes later I settle in with my first manuscript of six, I have to go through. He sat in the chair beside me going through his own e-mail's on his BlackBerry. I looked at him and then back to my laptop then started to giggle and stopped quickly because of the painful effect in my side.

'What?' He asked sitting forward in his chair looking at me amused.

'Us.' I utter between pained giggles.

'Us?' He asked puzzled.

'Yeah, look at us the all corporate couple.' He chuckled at the point I am trying to make.

'I guess we are, although I would rather you be resting now then working.' He said with his smile still in place.

'Two manuscripts then, I'll rest. Promise.'

'Only two, Miss Steele.' He said then return to his e-mails on his phone. I have to admit he is typing so fast.

'Yes, sir.' I said, he looked at me with his shy smile.

'Good girl.' Then continued with his phone.

**Chapter 8**

I got through my first manuscript, wrote a full report on it and e-mailed it back to Hanna. Christian still sitting in the chair beside me with his bare feet resting on the edge of the bed. Hanna phone me telling me Roach wants a teleconference with me in our weekly meeting. She transferred my call to the conference room. Exchange quick pleasantries with Roach and the others in the room then got down to business.

'So I read your report on Brian Brice, Ana and I don't think it's a sensational book.'

'I have to agree, but Ford Lash is a much better pick and the plot is hip and totally fresh.'

'Indeed so is Mandy Burmeister's manuscript.'

'Absolutely.'

'Anything new you're working on?' Roach asked coming closer to the telecom device.

'Yes, I have six on the table. I'll get back to you on them later this week.'

'Excellent. Get well soon, Ana.'

'Thank you. Bye, everyone.' Then I was cut off.

'What was that?' Christian asked all intrigued stretching out on the bed beside me.

'Conference call with Roach.' I said matter-of-factly.

'Oh, what did he want?'

'We talked about new aspiring authors we consider publishing. Roach agree with me on two of the three, will be a good bet.'

'Look at you Miss Steele a big shot editor.' He said looking from his phone to me. I smiled at him warmly. He got up and gave me butterfly kisses then turn and left the room saying:

'I have to work for a bit. I'll be in my study. Get some rest. Laters baby.' And like that he was gone. I got to work on my second manuscript. Hour and half later I was done, with my report and review report. Sending it to Hanna via e-mail to be filled away. Turned off my laptop and lay down to rest because my medication is in full swing now. I fell asleep and a nightmare took hold of me. The awful event of the shooting. I cried out loud, in my sleep. 'Save Christian! Save Christian!' Saw him lay dead where I kneel next to his still body with my hands tied behind my back. Sobbing my eyes out. 'Kill me!' I yelled at the shooter. They just laugh at me and they all race off. 'No! Christian! NO!' I yelled as I kept kneeling beside his body rocking as I fully weep.

'Ana! Ana! Ana, wake-up.' Christian spoke. Opening my tear filled eyes.

'Oh, thank god, your alive.' I said then leaped into his arms. 'Ouch!' I said as I gasp as pain shoot through me like an open electricity cord.

'Easy. Easy now.' He said holding me in his arms drying my tears me. Only noticing now, nurse Nora standing next to the bed.

'Miss Steele, your- your bleeding through your bandages again.' I look down and saw what she mend as my clothes are stained with my blood. Christian's eyes never left mine as his thumb rubs the side of my face as I focus on him again.

'Everything is okay. Your safe now, baby.' Nurse Nora got busy on my bandages. New tears course down my cheeks as I lean into Christian's hand.

'Hush now. All is okay.' Nurse Nora was done with me and retreated from our room. I looked down at my knotted fingers in my lap. Tears drip from my face to my hands.

'You yelled in your sleep, Ana. I never heard you do that before. Talking yes but never yelling and crying. What happened?' I shook my head not wanting to make eye contact with him.

'Tell me?' He asked looking more irritated with me. I sigh then look into his waiting eyes.

'I dreamt you were killed in our incident on Saturday. The pain that lashed through my heart, seeing you lifeless body at my feet was more painful than this physical pain I am having right now, and more than I ever hope to bear.'

'You've dreamt that?'

'Yes, what did I yell?' I asked laying my head on his shoulder.

'Something in the lines of; "Save Christian, must save Christian". Then you yelled, no a couple of times then you asked to be killed.'

'I said all that?'

'Yes, I heard you yell at first from my study and I came running. Why would you want to die, Ana?'

'Because kneeling next to your lifeless body made me realize that life without you, Christian or even a world without you in it is not worth living in.'

'Ana, I'm not going anywhere this I promise you. Okay.' He said holding me tightly to his chest.

'Okay.' I said as I tighten my arms around his neck a little. He whipping my damp hair from my face and slide it behind my ear.

'By the looks of your sweat covered shirt you did not get much rest. I'll get you a clean shirt and you try again to rest. I will lay down with you.'

'That would be nice.' He kissed my hair then inhaled as he got up and he set off to the chest of drawers to get me a clean shirt. I changed quickly then lay down in Christian's protective arms. These arms I feel save in, no matter how many time we fight, I still feel save in them.

'Sleep, now baby. I've got you.' I closed my eyes and skipped off into la-la land.

~~ * 50 * ~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 9**

I text Grace's number to my mom and mom's to Grace so they can start communicating on wedding matters. Kate is organizing a complete 'Victoria Secrete' lingerie hen's night for me. I told her what I like and she went with it. Sitting at work on a Thursday of my first week back at SIP. All my work is up to date since I worked from home the past three weeks, so it gave me a little more time to help with some of the tasks that still need to be done for my wedding. Of course Christian went all out with the wedding ring. He designed my ring so it's being custom crafted just for me. I'm going to pick up Christian's pure polished platinum wedding band at lunch time. Hanna popped her head in my office bringing some tea.

'You know I can get my own tea Hanna. Thank you.' She put it down and with a accepted smile and a nod head back to her desk. I drank it so deliciously. I rang Sawyer at his security booth at reception, letting him know we need to go pick up Christian's wedding ring from the jewelers. As he lead me out the back of SIP to avoid the paparazzi at the front of SIP. Just because our engagement leaked out on the web and the Seattle Times making it front page news didn't help at all. I cross examine Kate and she swears she did not outs a word to anyone. Afterward I felt bad and took her for saying sorry cup of coffee for her and some yummy tea for me. Driving with Sawyers feels relaxing because we don't say much. He park the car and leaps out to escorts me into the jewellery store. The jeweler smiled from ear to ear as I strolled in.

'Miss Steele your order is ready. May I show you?'

'Please.' I had three small evenly spaced real diamonds set in it. Looking at it now it's- it's beautiful.

'Everything in order, Miss Steele?' He asked me.

'Yes, it's perfect.' I took the cheque from my purse and hand it to the jeweler for the full amount. He verified it with the bank and was pleased doing business with me. I gave the ring to Sawyer to safe guard it for me till we get home tonight on our way back to the office we stopped for something to eat at 'Burger King' then got back through the back of SIP. Sitting down in my chair again, going through new e-mail's that came in over lunch time. Got two from Christian on my Blackberry and respond to his mail.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Thinking about last night

Date: 4 February 2014, 13:40

To: Anastasia Steele

Miss Steele

Can't stop getting last night out of my mind.

How is your day so far?

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Where are you off to…

Date: 4 February 2014, 13:55

To: Anastasia Steele

Sawyer phoned saying you're going out.

Keep him close and please stay safe.

Love you,

C

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Staying Safe

Date: 4 February 2014, 14:20

To: Christian Grey

Mr Grey

I have to say for a very busy CEO you have way too much time on your hands.

Maybe I can find you nice job here to keep your twiddling thumbs busy.

(I enjoyed last night very much to.)

If you must know I went out to fetch your wedding ring and Sawyer never left my side.

Love and miss you to.

Xox

A

Your fiancé

* * *

My BlackBerry pinged telling me there's a new e-mail.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Thing of your offer…

Date: 4 February 2014, 14:40

To: Anastasia Steele

I thought about your job offer, but would rather you Miss Steele work here at HQ with me, then across town.

Love your by line, Miss Steele.

I can't wait to see that ring I designed for you on your finger, Miss Steele.

Miss you more.

Christian Grey & Fiancé

CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc.

* * *

His e-mail made me smile then with a lot of concentration returned back to my work at hand. Walking through the foyer and the double doors of the great room. I saw Christian gazing out the window in the great room overlooking grand Seattle below with a glass of white wine in his hand. I was on the phone arguing with the printers as I kick off my shoes at the door. Carried my suitcase over to the large dining table, got my laptop out and got it started up. Christian turned to look at me, why I am so angry.

'No! Rick that cover layout is all wrong. The samples you send me, this afternoon the color pigments are all wrong. How can that be wrong? Yes, I'm looking at the new layout now and it's the exact same one I send you. I'm sending it to you again.' Christian kissed my hair and looked over my shoulder at my screen then took a seat beside me. Christian took my hand I have in a fist in anger and started kissing each of my knuckles in turn.

'You see it Rick? Good. Do you see the difference? Great, now please fix it and send me a new copy to approve before you start printing on Tuesday. Great. I'll be waiting. Thanks. Bye.' I hung up and sigh out of tiredness then turn to look at Christian.

'What was all that about?'

'Printing proofs that came out all wrong. The client flipped his lid when he saw it this afternoon. So I have to sort it out.'

'Miss Steele you are kind of hot when your anger is directed at someone else rather than me.' He smirk at me.

'Is that so, Mr Grey?'

'Yes.' His lips found mine and I parted my lips a little and he found his way around my mouth. We pull apart as Mrs Jones alert us of dinner that will be ready in five minutes. I gather all my things and carried it off to my desk in the library Christian so generously allocated to me when I moved in. Christian my wonderful fiancé help me to carry my things, my suit case and laptop for me. I head to our room with my shoes in hand walked into our closet and then to the bathroom to freshen up before joining Christian at the breakfast bar for dinner. He handing me a nice glass of crisp white wine. Mrs Jones makes a mean, chicken-a-la-king. I was starving and dig into my dinner.

'Hungry, Miss Steele?' He asked smiling through a bite of food.

'Yes I am.'

'So good to see you eat, Ana.' He said as he took a drink of his wine. We ate in comfortable silence and finished everything on our plates. I load the dishwasher as Christian attended to some work in his study. I got back to my own work. Listening to 'Snow Patrol' softly in the background. Started reading a new submitted manuscript. When I looked up and saw Taylor at the door.

'Taylor?'

'Ma'am. I just never get the chance to finally fully thank you for what you did for Mr Grey. It's our job to protect you and Mr Grey at all cost. What you did, Ana was very brave and I gratefully thank you for doing so.' Taken completely off guard by his grateful warm heartfelt gratitude.

'You're welcome Taylor. Besides my step dad Ray is also ex-army like yourself he thought me all the basics. I'll do anything like you guys, to keep Mr Grey safe at all cost.'

'Your stepfather thought you well, ma'am. I'm truly grateful for what you did.'

'You're most welcome Taylor.' I smiled at him. He nod at me.

'Now please excuse me, Miss Steele. Mr Grey wants to see me.'

'Taylor just before you go, that men I shot have you heard anything of them again?'

'No, ma'am we haven't but we are still searching for them.'

'Oh, okay.'

'Is that all Miss Steele?'

'Yes, thank you Taylor for everything you do around here.' He blushed then just nod then rushed off to Christian's study. I got back to my work, starting on the review. I was typing frantically when Christian walked in and fell down on the couch beside me. Saving my document as Christian pulled me from my chair onto his lap.

'Miss Steele.'

'Mr Grey.'

'Just think in two weeks time, we'll be Mr and Mrs Grey.' He said sounding all excited.

'I can't wait anymore.' I said getting busy with the buttons of his white collar shirt. He smiled as he rest his head on the back of the couch. Kissing his bare chest as I go.

'You want to play Miss Steele.'

'Oh, Mr Grey you have no idea how much I want to play tonight.' He smiled up at me.

'I am yours Ana. What do you want?' The smirk on his face grew.

'Silence please.' I said as I continued to kiss his torso as I undress him. Got his cuff links off and placed them on my desk.

'Ana.' He gasp as I play with his nipples and with the tip of my tongue go slowly over them.

'Hush.' Was all I said. While I was busy licking and sucking his nipples, I got to work on his pant and belt, with one swift motion removed his pants, belts and boxers all at once. Letting him spring wild and free. Kissing his stomach playing with his navel with my tongue. Grabbing a nice hold of his already hard erection I started rubbing him.

'Oh Ana. What are you doing to me?'

'Hush.' I said then kissed him while I still rubbed him. Faster and faster. His lips parted and his breathing is more shallow as I keep rubbing him faster.

'Ana.'

'Come for me baby.' I said sliding my mouth over his considerable length and sucked him. He burst into my mouth swallowing his hot yummy milk. I got started with him in my mouth again. He moans, calling my name. I rid myself from all my clothing as slowly and as sexy as I could manage. Then got back on sucking Christian off all yummy like. Taking him deep as I can manage in my mouth.

'Easy Ana.' I kept rolling my tongue around him and then while I sucked him hard. I felt him build and as I take him deep throat he empties out in my mouth again. I got up and slowly started to stroke myself briefly and pop my two fingers into his mouth as he sucked my fingers off. Quickly sitting on him as we move to the long hair rug in the library. Slowly he fills me all the way. Resting my hands on his chest, letting my head fall backward in pleasure as I sit astride him. As we both moan out of breath. Taking his hands in mine placing them cupping my breasts. He squeeze them gently. Sending me moaning as I kept on moving on him. We both moaned in pleasure, as he held me close to him and really starts moving in and out of me. Over and over he moved rapidly into me. Felt the build up as we both slowly climb the orgasm mountain. We both peeked and our orgasms bursts around each other, as we called each others names. My orgasm went on and on and on.

'That was out of this world.' I said collapsing on his chest both of us out of breath.

'It was?' Christian asked also still out of breath.

'Yes, How was it for you?' I has to ask.

'It was universe moving great.' He answered. Kissed my hair. I planted another kiss or two on his chest and a few other on his scares.

'My turn.' He said as he sat up so we are sitting nose to nose. He slide me back on him as he starts moving his magical hips thrusting amazingly into me over and over. Now with his index finger he pushed it into my ass moving it in rhythm with his thrusting into me feeling like I will expire with all these sensational feelings. By doing this I came, calling out to Christian. As he did with me filling me with his hot liquid as he pour out by a gallon. He pull out of me gently. I swat my finger where his milk runs out of me over it and taste it. It is still so yummy.

'Come baby that's right play a bit with yourself. I want to watch.' His words woke-me. He showed me how to do it a few months ago. Rubbing my breasts and licking my own nipples as my hand move to the apex of my thighs over and over.

'That's it baby, feel it like I showed you.' I dip two of my fingers into myself then started rubbing still feeling Christian's juices inside me. I was starting to set myself off as Christian hand took over from me then on the edge as I almost came that is when he slams into me again and began to thrust. It send me over the edge and I came around him, he kept going on and on. Feeling myself build till I could not hold on no more. We both reach climax together. Pass out exhausted in Christian's arms.

Waking up wrapped in a hot Christian Grey blanket. His head resting on my chest. Looking over to the alarm clock it's five thirty in the morning. His arm draped over me and our legs are tangled together. I really- really need to get to the bathroom but I don't want to wake Christian, he really do sleep way to little. So I just lay their staring at the ceiling thinking about all our wedding things that still need to be done. Mom and Grace are bonding over the phone as they both plan our wedding. I have a dress fitting with Kate's mother at lunch time. Grace is meeting me at Kate's mothers boutique. Kate will be there to with Mia. We still need to organize the flowers and wedding gifts for my future husband, maid of honor and of course brides maid. What to give a man that really truly has everything. Maybe I'll get him some cuff links with our initials on it and a nice watch with an engraving on the back with our wedding date on it. Yeah… That sounds perfect. Now for my friends, what to get them. Maybe some nice necklaces and bracelets. Looking at Christian sleeping melts my heart anew. He look so peaceful and so young and of course beautiful. Looking back over the alarm clock, six fifteen AM. He stirs and gaze up at me with a goofy grin.

'Good Morning.' I said returning his smile.

'Good Morning, Miss Steele.' He said kissing my chest where his head just laid. He untangled our legs and he rolled off of me. I dashed for the bathroom. Feeling his gaze on my naked body, as I head into the bathroom. He chuckled a little as he lay on his back with his hands behind his head. I made it to the toilet just in the nick of time. Took a shower, washed my hair and shaved everywhere. Got out of the shower dried off and got in my robe. Walked out towel drying my hair. Christian is strangely still in bed. He looked at me, as I got to work blow drying my hair. Once dry I pulled my hair up in a tight French roll then started to get dressed. Fancy white lingerie I was clipping on my stockings. The whole time Christian's eyes never left me.

'Miss Steele, you look wonderful.'

'Thank you, Mr Grey. Aren't you going to work today?'

'Yes, I have to fly to Portland later this morning. I have a meeting at WSU.' I head into the closet slide on my gray stiletto's, black pencil skirt and a silk gray blouse. Walking back out fastening my blouse buttons.

'Miss Steele, I approve.' He said getting up and help with my buttons. Looking over Christian's nakedness. 'You like what you see Miss Steele?' He smirks down at me.

'You know I always do, My Grey.' I smiled up at him as he finished with my buttons. He bend down and gave me a brief kiss. Stroking my cheek with the back of his knuckles. Reaching up and gave him another kiss before I got busy with my make-up. He went into the bathroom to take a shower. Walked out to the great room, Mrs Jones is busy in the kitchen.

'Morning Ana. Breakfast?'

'Morning Mrs Jones. Please.'

'What would you like?'

'Granola would be fine.'

'Would you like some tea with your breakfast?'

'That would be great. Thank you.'

'I'll get it for you. Is Mr Grey up yet?'

'Yes, he is in the shower.'

'Good, I'll get his breakfast ready.' Gathering my suit case and laptop in the library. Heading back to the great room. Christian eating at the breakfast bar. Put my suit case down at the door. Sat down and started eating my own breakfast and drink my tea.

'You in a hurry Miss Steele?' Christian asked fascinated by how quickly I clear my bowl.

'Yes, I have a ton to do before lunch time today.'

'What is happening at lunch time?' He asked taking my hand.

'I have a fitting today and I'm meeting your mother, Mia and Kate there to talk flowers and wedding details.'

'I see. What about going out for dinner tonight?'

'Sounds great. How late will you be back from Portland?'

'Wonderful I'll make reservations. I will be back in time to pick you up from work tonight.'

'Okay. Promise me something.'

'Anything.'

'Please fly safe.'

'I will, Miss Steele. Promise.' He ran the back of his hand down my cheek to my lips and kissed me. I quickly brushed my teeth and reapply my lipstick. Before I head t the door. Christian embraced me and gave me another kiss. My fresh lipstick stick to his lips giving it a reddish- brown color. Helping him rub my lips stick from his lips made me smile.

'I love you Christian Grey, always.'

'I love you to Ana.' Sawyer appeared carrying my suit case for me, we head for the elevator. I blew Christian a kiss and he caught it. Very un-fifty of him, but still so sweet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 10**

Claire and I exchanged quick pleasantries before I head for my office. Sawyer settled in at his desk at security. I'm just glad it's Friday. Hanna is not in yet, so I got busy with work. Checking the new cover proofs and awaiting on a printed copy from Rick this morning. Starting on my mountain of work. By the time Hanna arrived I was more or less on schedule for the day. I hand her some letters that need typing and asked her to file some manuscripts I read last night with my detailed notes and reviews. Got a couple of blushing e-mails from Christian on my phone. E-mailing him right back just before lunch time. I was done with my daily work. When Hanna came and remind me of my fitting appointment .

'Thanks, Hanna. If there's anything, call me.'

'I will. I'll get Sawyer ready for you.'

'Thank you.' I gave Christian a quick call before I head out. His phone go straight to voice mail. That's strange. He usually answers straight away when he sees it's me. I left a message then head out to the waiting car. Something foreboding came crawling over me. Seeing perky Mia helped a little with this strange feeling I am still having. Getting into my custom made wedding dress. Walking out to the mirror room of the store to look at myself. Kate's mother hover over me and Grace like we were the most important people on the planet. My dress is perfect. Grace had tears in her eyes when she looked at me.

Cupping my face in her hand just like my mother would do. Grace phone rang and Kate head into the dressing room helping me get out of my dress. I got dressed quickly then head back out wondering through the boutique. I found my maid of honor and brides maid gifts. I got them wrapped and paid for. Now only for Christian's wedding gifts. Mia and Kate both walked out in their dresses, they both looking so beautiful as always. Grace love the pink shade we chosen. Grace's phone rang again and her face fell looking at me, then Mia. She hung up then pulled up closer. Kate walked to my side. Kate's mother stepped closer. She look Mia and me deep into our eyes.

'Christian has been kidnapped.' Grace let us know. We all gasped. As for me I could not breath and I sunk to my knees on the spot my legs are unable to keep me standing. Kate and Mia helped me up, letting me sit on a chair. My whole body turned to ice then started to shake uncontrollably. Kate and Mia change their clothes and we all head back to Escala. Kate phone Hanna to let her know that I have a family emergency and won't be back this afternoon. I just shook too much and tears ran down my face silently. Where is Taylor? How can this happen? Who would have taken him? Was just a few of the zillion of questions running through my head. Oh, please, please let him be okay. Please let him be okay.

I prayed over and over in my head. We enter the great room Sawyer and Ryan sat on the phone to figure out what the hell happened to Christian and Taylor. Mrs Jones moved to my side asking me what is going on. Grace told her and Mrs Jones got busy in the kitchen. Carrick, Elliot and Ethan strolled in two hours later. Sawyer who I only notice was on his phone, as is Carrick. Kate asked Mrs Jones for a blanket. Elliot got a fire going in the heart. Kate wrap a blanket around me. Mrs Jones carried out a tray with coffee and tea. Then got busy on some food.

Elliot holding Kate in his arms in the door of the library where the TV was monitored on any news on Christian. Grace walking up and down the glass wall of the great room. Kate and Mia each held one of my still shaking freezing hands. There is still no new news after five hours since we heard the awful news. Tears spill over my cheeks in waves. Carrick came out and spoke.

'All the police can tell up by the CCTV cameras footage is that after Christian's meeting was done two large SUV's pulled up and a bunch of guys jumped out and as Taylor try to protect Christian they beat Taylor up badly and is in the hospital in Portland. Christian's kickboxing classes paid off as try to fought them off for a while then they managed to shoot Christian in the calve and knock him out cold and drove off with him.'

'Can I see the footage?' I faintly asked.

'Sure I can ask Welch to mail us the footage.' Sawyer said and dialed up Welch's number.

'Thank you.' I said pulling the blanket tighter around myself. Staring into the flames of the fireplace. I zoned out completely. All I hear now is my shallow breathing and blood singing in my ears. Feeling colder than before. Sawyer try to get my attention by crouching in front of me talking to me.

'Miss Steele. Ana, I have the footage from Welch if you like to view it, ma'am.'

'Yes, thank you, Sawyer.' I stood and head to the security quarters of the penthouse. Carrick and the rest of the men followed me into the surveillance room. I watched the video while Sawyer is on the phone with Welch. I'm watching the footage over and over. It's Wickersham's hence men from our encounter where I got shot.

'Ma'am?' Sawyer brought me back to the now.

'Yes, sorry Sawyer. What do you see here?' I point to the four I shot. Two of them are limping.

'These two are limping.' Sawyer said pointing at the screen.

'Yes, from where I shot them a few months ago. These guys are Wickersham's paid killers slash kidnappers.'

'Did you hear that Welch?'

'Yes,' he confirm over the speaker phone. 'Miss Steele has a good eye and great memory.' Welch said.

'I hope that can help Welch.' I managed to say

'Of course I am tracing their phone numbers as we speak.'

'Great, keep us update please.' I asked him.

'Of course ma'am. Speak later.' Welch hung up and the panic on Carrick's face was anxiety in fear for his son. These are killers for hire to the highest bidder. I left the men go about their business. I head up to my old room upstairs and with my phone in my hand I phoned Christian as I close the door. Again I got his voice mail. I left a panic message telling him over and over how much I miss him and love him. I dialed his number over and over just to hear his voice. The more I listen to him the more I wept. Fearing that I might never hear his voice again.

Kate found me curled up in a ball sobbing on the carpet. She held me in her arms letting me cry my eyes out. Afterward I washed my face and head back to the great room where she sat me down on the large white couch. Mrs Jones with red teary eyes served all of us sandwiches and more coffee and tea for me. The growing emptiness is growing larger with every passing hour. It's the early hours of the next day. Sawyer came to get me Welch is on the line for me.

'Welch. Hello. What news do you have for us?'

'Ma'am, I found them they are in large cabin in the middle of the woods on the other side of Vancouver. I have notified the police officials in the location and is keeping us updated on their progress.'

'Thank you Welch, Christian should surely give you a raise for all the wonderful work you do for him. Keep in touch with Sawyer and myself if we can help in any way.'

'Yes, ma'am, I will. Bye for now.'

'Bye.' I said and hung up the hand set. I turned and the rooms eyes are on me. I gave them the load down on the information Welch gave me. I now know that the next couple of hours are going to be even more agonizing to go through. Please let him be okay. Start repeating over and over automatically. My growing emptiness are gnawing at my heart only leaving a massive black hole behind in its wake. It's too early, we only got to know each other. A new day is breaking over Seattle. A report of Taylor came in that he is being air lifted to Northwest Hospital so Grace can have a look at him. She and Carrick rushed to the hospital with Mrs Jones. Mrs Jones and Taylor still have a thing for each other for quit some time now. As for me I could not wrap the blanket tight enough around myself. Three hours later and Elliot got a call from Grace telling him Taylor is doing well and will be coming home later in the morning. Sawyer jogged into the great room with a phone for me.

'Hello.' I said.

'Baby.' Christian's voice came over the phone. Instant tears stream down my face.

'Christian! Where are you? Are you okay?' I kept crying.

'I am somewhere in Canada. The paramedic are taking care of me baby.'

'How is your leg?'

'How do you know of my leg Ana?'

'I asked Welch to show me the collage CCTV footage and I saw how they shot you. Taylor just arrive back to Seattle this morning. Your mother is with him now.'

'I really should thank that man in a rise and Welch.'

'Yeah I would say so. When will you be home?' Shaking uncontrollably again.

'I don't know, baby. But I'll keep in touch.'

'Okay. I love Christian.'

'I love you Ana more than you would ever grasp just how much. You mean so much to me.'

'Oh, Christian.' More tears ran down my face.

'Please don't cry Ana. We'll talk again soon.'

'Okay. Bye.'

'Bye love.' Christian said then hung up. I sigh in relieve. I went to take a shower and got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with no shoes as I head back to the kitchen and got some nice granola for myself and Mia. Kate help herself to make some breakfast for herself, Elliot and Ethan. Fried eggs, bacon and toast. We all ate in silence, once done we load the dishwasher and cleaned the rest of the dirty dishes. I went back to our room got busy on my make up and do my hair in nice lose flowing curls running down my back. Slip on my ballet flats and head back to the great room. Grace, Carrick, Mrs Jones and Taylor arrived while I was busy. I guess Elliot gave his parents an update on Christian.

'Ana, look at you.' Grace said as she saw me. Walking up to them. She gave me a warm hug.

'So beautiful darling.' Carrick kissed my cheek.

'Thank you. How is Taylor?' I asked searching for Taylor in the room.

'He has bruised ribs, a broken nose, fractured cheek bone and a black eye. His hands took quit a beating but other than that he is doing fine. Resting in the care of Mrs Jones.' Grace said pointing to Mrs Jones room. I turn to head that way. I knocked on Mrs Jones room door. The door open and she was quit surprise to see me there. Mrs Jones invite me in.

'Thank you Mrs Jones. I'm only here to hear if Taylor is okay.'

'Yes he is resting in here. He has been through a great deal.'

'Yes he has. Any how I just wanted to check in on him and once he is awake I want to thank him myself if that is okay.'

'Of course Ana. Any news on Mr Grey yet?'

'The police found him with the information Welch got from tracking the kidnappers, and is now in the care of paramedics the last time I spoke to Mr Grey.'

'How wonderful. When will he be back home?' Mrs Jones asked me, with a sigh of relieve on her face.

'I have no idea. I hope during the course of the day.' She gave me a comforting hug and I left join the rest of my future family-in-law. I was walking out on the balcony of the great room late in the afternoon. Looking out over greater Seattle. The setting sun painted everything in a rich orange color. My phone rang in my hand and I answered it on the third ring.

'Hello.'

'Hi, Miss Steele we have just touched down in Boeing field. See you in while.' Christian spoke and it sound like he is in pain.

'Okay. Can't wait to see you, Mr Grey.' We hung up and I walked back inside. Ethan closed the balcony doors as the cold wet night air sets in from outside. Elliot got another fire going in the heart of the fireplace. I really hate waiting. The eating anticipation of either good or bad news is agonizing to once nerves. Mrs Jones came to fetch me a couple of hours later. Taylor really looks bad. He even has a cut above his left eye and across the bridge of his nose. I thank him over and over. Even under all his black and blue bruises I saw him blush at me thanking him.

I gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek then left Mrs Jones room. Walking to our room and store away my shoes again. Walked back to the great room and wrap my blanket back around myself as the evening's cold sets in with the heavy rain outside. More hours passed and still no Christian. Notice Grace and Carrick were nowhere. My guess is they went to check Christian out in hospital. Sawyer later confirmed that and is willing to drive me. As I was about to say yes to leave for the hospital a dark figure stood in the double doors of the great room.

'Christian!' Mia's voice said loud in a gasp and ran to him. Grace and Carrick stood behind Christian. Everyone's head turns like one man to the door. His shirt is ripped and blood stained. His face has black and blue bruises. His hands are all bandaged up and is still bleeding through the bandages and he is keeping his weight of his leg they shot. Christian wrap his arms around his sister and kissed her hair.

'You had us all so worried?' She said looking up at him.

'I'm fine now. According to my sources, it because of my fiancé's good eye for detail that saved my life.' Mia and the rest of the room faced me in surprise. Mia's new tears ran down her face as she just kept her hold on Christian. Elliot gave Christian a man hug and slap on the back. Kate gave him a welcome hug and shook Ethan's hand awkwardly. As for me I still think I am hallucinating Christian in the room. The whole room went all blurry through my tears as I hug myself even tighter with my blanket. I slip off the couch on to the floor on my knees crying more rocking a little back and forth. The Grey's now trying to pull information out of Christian what happened. He stopped them, then excused himself and walked over to me.

Pulled me off the floor, into his arms. As we sit back down on the couch. Laying my head against his chest, hearing his heart beat under my ear. Everyone sat down around us, as Christian dove right into the past two days events. Not concentrating much on his story but more on the sound of his welcoming voice. The feeling of his realness against my cheek. He is here. He is safe. I'm in his protective embrace. According to his story when he and Taylor walked out of the building where they held their meeting they were swamped by all these men that jumped them out of nowhere.

How they knew will lead to more investigating later. Taylor fought like a lion according to Christian and when Taylor was down Christian took over in over drive but was felt cheated by using their weapons on an unarmed man. I shivered a couple of times and Christian held me closer to him, rubbing my back. New tears ran down my face messing up my make-up. I just don't care. After he told his story I got up gave him a kiss and walked to the kitchen where I made him a nice sub sandwich with a nice glass of milk. I set his food on the coffee table and sat next Christian. He put his arm around me.

Carrick and Elliot asked a couple of more question and Christian answered them all. Later the evening all our guests left for their own homes. Grace gave me Christian's medication and supplies for caring for Christian's wounded leg. She gave me instruction then head out with the rest of the Grey's out the double doors into the elevator. As Sawyer showed everyone out. Christian turned back to me where I was still sitting beside him. More tears spill over. He lock eyes with me. Sitting back down next to me.

'Hey.' He finally said.

'Hi.' I said sobbing.

'Baby please stop crying. I'm here and back in one piece.'

'Barely. If I can get my hands on a gun I go kill them for what they did to you and Taylor.'

'Ana please. Let my guys and the police deal with this the right way.' I just shook my head and lay my head in my hands.

'Christian, I…'

'I know baby. Please stop crying Ana. Hush now.' He said pulling back up on his lap, holding me close to him.

'I have live two live time without being able to breathe since your mother broke the news to me yesterday. Felt like someone ripped my heart from my chest and drove over it only leaving a empty gnawing hole in my chest where your heart is suppose to be Christian. And after seeing that footage I was ready for war. Since Welch confirmed that I was right. But the pain of almost losing you was worst and made me numb.'

'Everything is okay now, Ana. To be honest baby, I felt the same way about you. The thought of you kept me going . Made me adamant to stay alive to get back to you at all cost. But they had to many men for me to break through. ' He said deposit me back on the couch beside him as he pick up his food and glass of milk.

'I understand that. I am just grateful that you are home and sitting here with me.'

'I am glad to be home myself and this is really delicious.'

'You're welcome, Mr Grey.' I slightly smiled at him. He brushed my cheek with his okay hand. I kissed his palm holding it to my face. I released his hand so he can continue to eat his sandwich. I hand him his medication his mother instructed me to give him. After he finished his milk we head for our room. I quickly undressed myself so I can help Christian and help him into the shower. Standing in the shower we kissed like we never kissed before. I looked him over as I washed him and new tears ran down my face as I wash him from head to toe.

I was washing his hair and scrapping his scalp lightly with my finger nails. Rinsing his hair blocking with my hand that the soap don't go into his eyes. After he was done I hastily wash myself and shaved, then got out to dry him off. Saw that his medication is starting to take effect and his eyes are drooping. I got him in his PJ bottoms and into bed with a bit of a struggle. Cover him with blankets and a duvet. I head back into the bathroom to dry myself off and get dressed for bed in Christian's PJ matching shirt. Brushed my teeth and finally went to bed.

I am just so tired. But could not fully go to sleep as I keep checking that Christian don't get a fever or might need anything. He sleeps so peacefully. Got up finally and sat in the chair not being able to sleep. This has been the longest I have seen Christian sleep or be still in one place and you have to drug him to be this still although I don't like to abuse drugs for him to rest. Thinking back on the past 48 hours of my live and his live had been more then hell. I almost lost him for real. Stop thinking like that Ana. Got my laptop going to check my e-mails. A breaking news report caught my eye. Wickersham is one of the FBI's most wanted fugitive. They have been looking for him since Christian has been found. It made me smile. Small time millionaire on the run from the authorities over greed.

'Why are you out of bed Miss Steele?' He asked me as he look at me sitting in the chair.

'I am taking care of you for once Mr Grey. Wickersham is on the FBI's most wanted.'

'Really?' He asked then sit up against the headboard. I showed him the breaking news article.

'The reward is a handsome amount of money. It will set off the bounty hunters like a blood hound.'

'Miss Steel, since when did you become so blood thirsty?' He asked with his boyish smile for me.

'Since they fuck with what is mine and who I love most dearly.'

'I do believe my fifty shades is rubbing off on you Miss Steele. I will arrange a session with Dr Flynn in the morning.' He said chuckling a little. It made me giggle. 'My most favorite sound in the world.'

'Oh Christian. I love you so much.'

'My Ana, only always you. I love you much more then you would ever understand. Come.' He said holding out his injured bandaged hand. Close my laptop and took his hand as I walk back around the bed to my side of our bed. He kissed my hand. We kissed and soon we where hot and heavy and very busy moving. Christian moving in and out of me. I came apart at the seams and collapsed sweaty on my pillow as did Christian. Taking me in his arm holding me so I lay on his chest. Waiting for our breathing to go back to normal.

'How does your leg feel?' I asked tracing patterns with my finger on his chest.

'It is starting to ache now.'

'Why didn't you tell me you hurting?'

'Because it didn't hurt during our love making it only now started.'

'It's because you moved it around too much. I'll go get your medicine.' I said as I pulled my PJ top over my head and was out the door walking to the kitchen. Saw Ryan and Sawyer walking patrol around outside along the balcony and Prescott is patrolling the emergency escape with Brice a new security detail that joined the team 4 months ago. I found the painkillers in the bag. Got Christian a glass of water then made my way back to our room. Christian is looking out over Seattle turned his head smiling up at me and my heart melt. I took a pill out and hand it to Christian with the glass of water.

He drank it and we lay like that till we fell asleep again. I refused to fall back asleep and the longer we lay down I know Christian will fall back asleep once we lay on our pillows again. I cover him and lay on his chest listening to his strong beating heart. Counting the beats per minute it is normal. Slip out of his arms and took a shower in my old room not to wake Christian. Washing my hair. Once dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt. Set out to dry my hair. After 30 minutes of drying my hair I went back down to our bedroom and lay back on his chest and his heart is still beating the same.

He doesn't have a fever thank heavens for that. He turns in his sleep and I move so he could lay on his side. Moving back to my chair and my laptop. Got some work done and read new manuscripts. Reading them and wrote my review and notes then mail it back to Hanna's computer. So she can file it first thing Monday morning. Looking at the clock on my computer screen and it was four in the morning. Turned off my laptop and wonder around to the library. Switched on the TV and it was on a news channel. I looked through the great collection of books and picked one as the TV got my attention. They are talking about Christian and the FBI most wanted man. They are showing footage of the CCTV camera.

How did the media got this type anyway. They even showed where the paramedics wheeled Christian out of that death trap of a cabin. The camera man showed the cabin in side and where they held Christian. New tears spring to my face. I recorded it on a DVD so we can send it to Welch to file for future references. I kept watching, checking in on Christian ever so often. Following the story as the reporters work through the cabin room for room. That is when it hit me, Wickersham might be in the surrounding woods. But according to the police they have searched ever inch of the woods after they found Christian. That bastard! The sun is rising and I decide to make my man breakfast in bed. Making him a omelet with tomatoes, mushrooms and cheese. Waiting for the coffee to brew. I pour him a mug full and head to our room. I woke him and he smiled up at me when he saw me with a tray in my hand.

'Miss Steele, breakfast in bed. I must call in sick more often.'

'Yes sick not live threatening stuff please.' I said returning his smile. 'Was watching the news and your case is all over it. I have been recording it since I'm watching so we can give it to Welch. The more I watch it the angrier I'm getting. They showed where they held you…' I stopped to chock back my tears. He reached out and touched my hands.

'Ana please. The worst that happened to me was when they took me. Afterward they only tied me up very tightly and it hurt my wrists and ankles.' He said and showed me his black wrists and ankles. I kissed them all.

'They mostly waited around for something I do not know what. But the police swarmed that place to quickly like a nest of hornets and captured all my kidnappers. Thanks to you, or I would have still be there this minute and probably in much worse shape than I am now.' I nod my head in understanding. He continue to eat his breakfast when he was done I took his tray and my bowl back to the kitchen. I washed the dishes and checked in on Taylor at Mrs Jones room. They are both up and I just say my hallo's and to hear how Taylor was doing.

'Ana, I'm doing much better now that I have rested properly since I'm the wonderful care of my lovely woman.' He said smiling at the blushing Mrs Jones who is smiling back at him. I let them be and return to Christian.

~~ * 50 * ~~

Sitting on Christian's childhood bed, looking at myself in my wedding dress in the long oval shaped mirror. I stood up and took in my whole reflection. Kate and Mia making sure I'm hydrated and have something to eat. I guess it's more a order from Christian then them being concerned I don't pass out during the ceremony. Mom and Ray came walking into the room. Mom instantly in tears of course, now Grace walk in to and she too now teary.

'Oh, Ana you look breathe taking.'

'Thank you.' I said as my cheeks heat up. Mom came to give me a speech. Dad just rolled his eyes and smiled at me. Grace cupped my cheek then told us its time. Mom helped me with my vale, pulling it over my face. Kate and Mia pulling my cathedral length veil straight behind me. Kate hand me my red rose bouquet. I picked up my dress slay as we all head down the two flights of stairs, and out the French doors and onto a red carpet leading to where Christian is waiting at the end. Kate pulled the back of dress straight before heading down the aisle.

Ray held his arm for me and I took it as the harp and violin started to play. Our guest rose as Ray and I start walking down the aisle keeping my eyes only on Christian's full blown all American-boy smile. He looks like he won the national lottery. Christian met us half way with his cane and Ray gave me away. Pulling my veil back over my head and kissed my cheek. Ray shook Christian's hand and placed mine in Christian's. It brought tears to my eyes. Oh, daddy. I turned to put my arm through Christian's as we walk to the preacher at the end of aisle. The ceremony was about 30 minutes and we exchanged the most beautiful and heartfelt vows. Our small wedding party jumped up as Christian and I kissed our first kiss as husband and wife. Christian and I stayed behind as our guest left for the reception marquees Grace and mom had so beautifully decorated. Christian whisked me away back to the house.

'So Mrs Grey you look absolutely stunning in this dress. Don't let anyone take it off but me.' He said twirling me around.

'Very well Mr Grey.' I said smiling at him. He nod his head then tilt it to one side. 'Your quit dashingly handsome yourself Mr Grey.' He step closer to me and gave me a kiss and helped me pull my veil from my hair. Our photographer found us and told us what he wants from us. We took a great deal of photo's inside the boathouse. All the wonderful memories Christian and I share in this place. At sun set our photographer took the most breath taking photos of us. Then we head into the marquees and immediately open the dance floor on a 'Frank Sinatra' swing number. Could see on Christian's face he was in pain but kept dancing. We flow over the dance floor.

Our guests cheered and we took our seats as Carrick and Elliot shared the duty of being master of ceremonies. We all laughed ourselves to tears at all their funny stories they told us. Christian got to his speeches thanking everyone involved of organizing our wedding. Then me his stunning looking bride. I clasp my heart as more tears spring to my eyes for the millionth time today. All our guests drank a toast to me and our marriage. Christian held out his hand for me and I took it walking around our table for two till I am in his arms. He tip me and embraced me in a wonderful kiss. Everyone cheered. We engage in more dancing. Lay my head on Christian's shoulder as we dances.

'Enjoying yourself Mrs Grey?' Lifting my head and looked into his burning gray eyes.

'Yes, you Mr Grey?'

'Very much.' He said gave me a quick kiss then we continue to engage in more dancing till Christian could not dance any more with his injury. Later Elliot and Ray also moved me across the floor. The floor cleared letting Ray and me indulge in our father, daughter dance. Saw Christian smiling at us as he sat at our table, with his one arm draped over the back of my chair. Ray kissed my forehead as our dance ended. We had a line of our guest's line up at our table to congratulate us. The whole time Christian held me close to his side. By the time we left, our guests threw us with hands full of rice as we rushed past them. Taylor helped us into the car and we drove off.

~~ * 50 * ~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 11**

Our three week honeymoon in Europe was wonderful. Can't remember the last time I was on holiday. Christian showed me London, Madrid and the South of France. We were living on a 1920's yacht called: 'The Fair Lady'. Three weeks in our own little bubble of being in each other's company 24/7, was beyond wonderful. We played around a great deal. Taylor and Christian started to look better and better as time progressed. Taylor and his men always not too far off, kept an eye on us. On the jet ride back, I fell asleep in my chair across from Christian reading the financial times. I felt myself being lifted from my chair and being carried to the king size bed at the back of our jet. Christian laid me down and covered me with lovely silk duvet. I felt Christian's side of the bed dent in as he lay down beside me, drifting back to deep sleep. I was kissed awake by wonderful familiar lips.

'Mr Grey, I can get use to be woken like this every day.'

'I'll keep that in mind, Mrs Grey. We better get seated we're approaching Sea-Tac International.'

'Yes.' I got up brushed my hair, washed my face quickly then took my seat beside Christian. He took my hand. He knows how nervous I get with take offs and landings. We descend and fear grip me slightly as I grab my husband's hand. He is rubbing my knuckles with his thumb. We landed and only then I relaxed s bit.

'We're home Mrs Grey.' He let go of my hand to talk to our pilot. I got our things and headed down to our waiting cars. Sawyer held the door for me.

'Congratulations Mrs Grey.' He said to break the silence.

'Thank you, Luke.' I said sliding into the car. Christian got in on the other side. Sawyer informed Christian first on all the latest that happened here in Seattle while we were on our honeymoon. Seeing and feeling Christian tense up, I know my carefree Christian from our honeymoon is over. I saw it all evaporate in front of my eyes as he took my hand. We drove off and he kissed my hand then smiled at me, then looked out the window clenching his jaw. Not wanting to set him off, knowing how quick his anger can flair up, I just kept quite holding his hand in both of mine. Arriving at Escala things look normal from the garage. My Saab was still parked were I left it. Taylor parked our car and we joined Sawyer as the elevator doors opens. Christian took my hand and clenched his jaw again. What is eating anew at my dear fifty? I wonder. Arriving at the penthouse the whole foyer was covered in shattered glass, the end table lay on its side. The Madonna and Child hung crooked on the wall. The double doors are both broken and hung off their hinges.

'Mr and Mrs Grey stay here.' Taylor said retrieving his gun from his holster. Sawyer joined suit. Christian just held me close. A couple of shots fired, Christian protectively moved in front of me pressing me into the corner of the elevator. A few minutes later, Taylor and Sawyer came back to get us. Christian insisted on carrying me over the threshold of Escala, putting me back on my feet as we took in the full extent of the incident inside of our home. Ryan's head was bleeding along with his mouth and he had a rather deep gash on his forehead. I don't see our other security with gaping bullet holes in them. I sigh of relieve. Christian tightly held me to his side. A shiver ran up and down my body when I saw who was lying unconscious on the floor by Ryan's feet. It's Jack, my old ex-boss and blackmailing creep. Taylor bound Jack's hands with cable ties and started to search him with gloves. Christian move closer leaving me by the breakfast bar. Mrs Jones rushed to my side holding my hand.

'Are you okay, Mrs Jones?'

'Yes, Mrs Grey. I was rushed off to the panic room.'

'Good, I'm glad you're safe, Mrs Jones.' A stern look crossed Christian's face then it crossed over to hot anger when he looked from Jack to me and now the panic that was starting to show on my husband's face was very alarming and I knew our honeymoon phase has now completely faded away back on the jet. I got my things then left the great room for our bedroom. Christian followed me and closed the door behind him. I sat heavily on our bed with my head in my hands.

'Oh, Ana baby. Please don't start crying.'

'Is our crisis's never going to end. Is it always going to be like this?'

'Hey, we are all safe. The police are coming to take Jack away for attempted kidnapping of my wife.'

'What? Was that what you found on Jack, a ransom note?' He nodded his head and pulled me into his arms. I laid my head on his chest.

'I would not forgive myself if anything would happen to you because of me, Ana. You are my everything.'

'You are mine.' I said, as I put my arms around his waist. He kissed my hair then lifted my chin and gave me a proper kiss.

'I'm sorry Mrs Grey. This is not how I wanted to spend our first night back home.'

'I understand.' We just stood there in each other's embrace for the longest time until a knock came at the door.

'Come in.' Christian called.

'Mr and Mrs Grey the police are here and they want to speak to you both.' Taylor said looking at Christian.

'We'll be right there, Taylor.' Christian said then gave me another brief kiss then dragged me behind him back to the great room. Jack was taken away. The place is a mess. Sawyer is helping Mrs Jones to clean up the place from all the glass. A detective Clark question us, but most of his questions I answered since I worked with Jack. The police all took photos of the shots fired and of all the evidence they collected from Jack, then they left. We showed the police out. Feeling light headed, I held on to Christian's arm. He looked at me all worried.

'Everything okay?'

'Just a little light headed that's all.' He helped me into bed. I fell asleep fairly quickly. I can believe how tired I've been the last three days.

The next morning we had breakfast and spend a quite day in. Grace and Carrick insisted we come over tonight and celebrate our return from our honeymoon. Getting ready for our Grey family dinner, can be a bit difficult when one's husband pins you to the wall of the closet, taking me right there. It was exquisite. We first collect ourselves then continue to get dressed, to go see Christian's parents. Christian drove his Audi R8 weaving through the traffic and we were there in no time.

'You ready?'

'Are you?' I asked him with a warm smile.

'After last night's events, this is safe and normal so yes I am ready if you are, Mrs Grey.'

'Oh, Mr Grey with you at my side I'm ready for anything.' He cupped my face, gave me a brief kiss.

'Good, let's go.' He said and we got out we were still walking up the walkway when Carrick open the front door. Carrick and Grace both being such warm and wonderful people each gave us warm hugs. Walking into the house, Mia was next up passing hugs around. Kate and Elliot are here to. Around the dinner table all light and cheerful conversation asking us questions about our honeymoon, where we've been. I told them the story of how a London squirrel bit Christian's hand as he tried to feed them some nuts. They all laughed then he dove right in about the territorial ducks in Paris that chased me around. Now that we were even in the story telling, the conversations turned back to normal. After dessert we took our leave because we all start working again tomorrow. Tomorrow being Monday, great. We walked to the R8 and only now notice our security had followed us here.

'Mrs Grey would you like to drive.' Christian dropped the keys in my hand.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.' I quickly slide in behind the wheel and start the engine after a quick instruction from Christian. We buckled up and I eased out of the urban area till I hit the I-5, then I open it up. Taylor and the guys stuck with us. Christian's phone rang.

'Grey.' He snapped. 'It's Mrs Grey that is driving. Really? Five cars back. Yes- yes I see it. Very well, Christian said then slid his phone in the hand's free cradle.

'What's going on?'

'We are being followed.'

'What?'

'The black SUV five cars back.'

'I see it.'

'Now Mrs Grey if you can stay on this course we'll try to put us between yourself and the SUV.' Taylor's voice came over the speakers. I must keep Christian safe. I must- I must, was all that was going through my head over and over again. I picked up speed weaving through the mild traffic.

'Easy Ana, easy.' Christian said looking from the road to me holding onto his seat and the dashboard. I just keep my determined eyes on the road. An asshole from nowhere drove right in front of me and I shoot across three empty lanes around two cars and back in my fast lane.

'Great driving Mrs Grey, keep it up. We are now between the two of you but he is still on our tail.' Taylor said encouraging me. I shoot off the I-5 on the exit to Escala. Waiting at the traffic light, I look in my rear-view mirror and saw Taylor's car and right behind him is the black SUV. The lights turn green and I zigzagged between the buildings and found a crowed Bingo parking lot and switched off the car and it's lights. I saw the black car pass us, followed by Taylor and Sawyer. Christian told Taylor where we are and that they just drove past us. Taylor suggested we stay here till they give us the all clear. My hands are frozen to the steering wheel.

'Ana, we okay now. You can let go now.' Christian spoke resting his hand on my arm.

'I can't move.' He pulled my hands gently from the wheel then pulled me towards him as I sit on his lap. My emotions caught up with me and I cried myself into a frenzy.

'Shhh… We're safe. We're safe. Thanks to your fancy driving Mrs Grey.' He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and dried my tears. He kissed me and the atmosphere in the car changed between us. The electric sparks of desire here and now crackled between us. He pushed his seat way back. I'm just glad I'm wearing a skirt. I face away from him as I sit on his lap. He kissed my neck and nibbled my ear. I heard his zipper being pulled down. Christian held my underwear aside as he slowly pushed wonderfully into me. I held onto the dashboard as he started to move faster, holding me around my waist. Our breaths raced as we are both so close. I called his name as he called my name as we both found our release. I leaned back against Christian to regain myself and gave him a kiss. He kissed my neck again.

'So Mrs Grey exhilarating car chases is what does it for you then?' He asked me as he open the car door so we could get dressed properly again. I pulled my clothes straight again, watching Christian storing away his considerable length and pull his fly back up.

'It's more the speed, Mr Grey. The life threatening chase not so much. All I thought was to keep you safe.'

'Ana.' He said walked closer to me and pinned me against his car.

'You have no need to do that.'

'I know, but if I can by any means, I will do it again and again.' I said then all my lights went out and I fell into Christian's arms.

'Ana! No! Don't do this to me again please. Please come back to me baby.' I was being laid out on the car seat, and I heard the door slam shut. Christian was on his phone with Taylor then the Northwest ER room. We are on the move again. I can hear everything around me. He rubbed my hand.

'Ana! Ana! Wake-up baby!' He yelled at me over and over. I wanted to so badly to move so I could sooth his panic from his voice but I could not even move a millimetre. At the ER he carried me out of the car and lay me down on a gurney. Doctors asked Christian a bunch of questions and he truthfully answered them all. He gave them a blow by blow of all the events of our evening including our hot love scene in the car. In case there is something that can help diagnose me symptoms. I heard the R8 start up again must be Sawyer at the wheel. Christian is not leaving my side for a second. All the noise of the orders being yelled around me was so overwhelming. Ice-cold gel was being squirted on my belly. Then something being pressed on my belly moved around.

'There- there it is.' Someone pointed out. Wish I could see though.

'What? What is it?' Christian's panic voice, then took my hand.

'Mrs Grey is pregnant sir.'

'It can't be. She had her shot three weeks ago.'

'It clearly did not work Mr Grey. Congratulations, sir. You're going to be a father.'

'Thank you. But why is she unconscious doctor?'

'The stress of your evening was too much and Mrs Grey's body shut down to cope with the strain. Is there anything else you can tell us about Mrs Grey, sir?'

'She has been light headed for a couple of days and tired.'

'That is just the baby, sir. We will be moving Mrs Grey to the maternity wing of the hospital soon.'

'Thank you, doctor.' I'm pregnant? Christian is probably freaking out right about now. I feel myself being wheeled off. Christian is on his phone behind me with his mother. He is telling her everything that happened tonight and by the sound of it, she is on her way here with Carrick. My bed came to a stop in a quiet room. This is so frustrating. Why can't I move my body. Christian is muttering something to himself, I can't hear. The bits I do make out is, 'Please wake-up baby. I need you . I'm freaking out here.' I fell back into unconsciousness. I came to again but still unable to move or open my eyes.

'Mom, dad. She's my whole world, why won't she wake-up.'

'Honey the human body is a strange thing, it shuts down to recover or protect itself. Was Dr Greene here yet?' Grace asked. Someone is rubbing my leg and both my hands.

'Yes, Dr Greene was here minutes before you arrived.'

'And?'

'She said Ana is about two weeks into her pregnancy.'

'I see, it is not entirely unheard off.'

'What?' Christian asked his mother and kissed my hand.

'New mother's usually show any form of symptoms from 5 to 6 weeks into their pregnancy. But there have been a couple of cases in the past like Ana here, where it is earlier.'

'What do we do from here onward?' He asked his mother.

'We will all have to look after Ana.' Carrick said and step in.

'Yes, we will. She will wake-up darling when she is ready. Have you gotten a hold of Ray yet?' Grace asked.

'Yes, he should be here anytime now. Mom, dad I'm freaking out here.' What? He is admitting it so openly and to his parents to. I'm so proud of him. I know Dr Flynn would be over the moon.

'In here sir.' A strange young voice said as a door open.

'Raymond, glad you're here.' Grace said walking over to him.

'What happened?' Grace gave Ray the PG-13 version of our story.

'Wait- wait. I'm going to be a grandpa?' Ray asked shocked. Great now my dad is freaking out to.

'Yes you are.' Grace confirmed again. Christian let go of my hand. Daddy whipped hair from my face.

'Oh Annie. Please come back to us.' Daddy said squeezing my hand. My other hand freed up and I know Christian took a hold of it. The way he held my hand is more of a life line for him. Oh, my fifty if only I could move. I want to sooth this pain from you. Unconsciousness took me again. Opening my eyes to soft light, I see Ray sleeping in an arm chair. Christian asleep holding my hand as he lay on his arms on the side of my bed. I moved to sit up. I ache all over.

'Ana?' Christian said as his head snap up from his arms.

'Hey. What happened? Where am I?' Ray stirred next to me.

'What do you remember Ana?'

'We were chased and then in the parking lot we doing… Then all the lights went out.'

'You passed out in my arms and I rushed you to the ER. They've done all sorts of tests on you and finally they did a scan of you womb and- and…'

'What? Christian please tell me.' I asked lightly squeezing his hand.

'You're pregnant.'

'What? How? It's- it's too early.'

'That is what I thought to. The doctor that examined you said sometimes the injections are defective. They say you are about two weeks into your pregnancy.'

'I am?'

'Yes.' Dad stirred again in his chair.

'I'm pregnant. I'm. Preg-nan-t.' I said it in syllables so it will start sinking in for me.

'Yes, you are, baby.'

'How are you feeling about this, Mr Grey?'

'I don't know what to think. I don't think I would make a great father.'

'Hey, now look here Mr Grey. You will be the best father our children will ever need and want. Your fun, loving, caring and you provide the best security and you set boundaries like no one else I know. Our kids would want for nothing.' He just stood and listened to me. A long time has passed he finally nods his head . He kissed my hand and his lips met mine.

'I was so worried about you baby.' He said sitting down on my bed holding me to him.

'I'm not going anywhere.' I love being in the safety of his arms. I pulled my blankets away and took Christian's hand and placed it on my belly.

'In here is our baby.' I said looking from our hands on my belly into his gray eyes that are so confused. He swallowed then looked back into my blue eyes.

'Look we are both scared but let's take it a day at a time.'

'Okay, I can do that. We can do that.'

'Yes, we can.' I confirmed. He covered me again with my blankets and told me I should rest. My bossy fifty is back in full force and how I love him so. I lay back against him and slip into a dreamy state.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 12**

Walking into the great room and saw Kate and Mia talking on the couch.

'Hello.' I said kicking off my shoes and carried them with me along with my suit case, to welcome my guests.

'Hey,' they both said jumping up and ran towards me and gave me hugs.

'What 's going on?' I asked totally surprised of seeing them here.

'Christian asked us to spend the night, while he is out of town.' Mia said taking my hand.

'Did he know?' Mia clapped her hands together as a large mischievous smile spread across her face.

'So which bar are we hitting first tonight?' She asked Kate and me.

'I'm sorry Mia I don't want to burst your party bubble. I can't party away tonight. Besides I don't feel like going out.' I said, knowing my fifty will flip out when he hear we hit a bar and drink away the night.

'Okay what about an old fashion girly movie slumber party with pizzas and a ton of junk food.' Kate suggested.

'Sounds perfect, but please no alcohol. I had my fill for a while.' Mia rolled her eyes at me but agreed in the end.

'Very well.' They got busy ordering the pizzas while I showered and got in my flannel PJ's I store so far away in my closet you have to blow the dust from them. Just kidding. Slipping on my slippers and wrap my robe around me. Heading back to find Kate and Mia. They are going through Christian's vast collection of DVD's. I don't really care much for what we watch as long as I can have a slice of pizza with some tea then just go to bed missing my husband. Kate informed our security of our pizza's that would be arriving and hand Sawyer and Ryan some old fashion cash.

The rest of the security hovered around us. Kate and Mia picked, 'A walk to remember' and 'Remember me'. Great just what I need now, crying movies. The pizza's finally arrived. I thanked Sawyer for getting our pizza's for us. Seven pizza's between the three of us. Hand two of the pizza's to Sawyer and Ryan for our security team. Walked in with our food and we dug in. We talked and laughed while we ate. I later left to get us some soft drink and tea for myself, when my phone rang. Looking at the caller ID. It's Christian. Answered it quickly telling him to hold on for a minute. Quickly took the soft drinks to Kate and Mia then return to my phone, while I walked up to Christian's study sitting in his chair, sipping my tea.

'How was your flight?'

'Very long.'

'Did you arrange a girl's night for me?'

'Yes, I know you haven't seen your friends in a while and this way you are not completely alone tonight.'

'Thank you, it was very thoughtful of you Mr Grey. Mia wanted to go paint the town red but I didn't feel like going out so we are watching movies and eating pizzas with some nice ice-cold beers.'

'Beers? Please don't tell me you're drinking a beer, Ana.' I could hear the anger through the phone.

'I'm just pulling your leg Mr Grey. I'm drinking tea and the others are having some nice soft drinks.'

'Good, Mrs Grey please look after yourself for me and our baby.'

'I will. I promise.'

'I miss you so much.'

'I miss you too. I'm actually sitting in your study. Breathing in your lingering cologne.'

'Oh Mrs Grey. I have a very fond memory of you on that very desk you're sitting at.'

'Oh, yes I remember it well.' I moan into the phone. 'Maybe we can relive that memory once you back Mr Grey.'

'I'm sure we can work something out, Mrs Grey.' I heard him smile on the other end.

'Looking forward to it. Sweet dreams, Mr Grey.'

'Sweet dreams, Mrs Grey. I love you.'

'I love you, too.' I said not wanting to hang up the phone, and neither did Christian.

'Ana hang up.'

'No you hang up.'

'We've been here before.'

'Yes we have. Love you and sleep tight.'

'You to baby. Laters babe.'

'Bye.' And I finally hung up the phone. Walking back out of Christian's study to where Kate and Mia are crying in a sad scene in,' a walk to remember'. I excused myself then checked if the playroom where locked and it was. So I head for my bed. Pulled Christian's pillows closer and hugged it to me as I inhale Christian's intoxicating scent. Pulled the blankets over myself and fell asleep dreaming of the time on the 'Fair Lady'. What a wonderful time we had on that boat. Dreaming of all the fun things we did, except when the hand cuffs ate their way into my wrists and ankles. Christian felt so guilty about it, then bought that overly expensive jewellery for me to cover it all up. Woke-up the next morning looking out over the lovely rare sunny day in Seattle then head to the kitchen and Mrs Jones is on the cook. Thought she had the weekend off. This must be my husband's doing.

'Morning, Mrs Grey. You want some breakfast?'

'Yes, please. A nice omelet and toast would be nice.'

'Coming right up.' Kate and Mia walking down the stairs. I picked up the morning paper and started reading. Kate and Mia got to bed late so they both have red eyes. We all ate then Kate and Mia went their separate ways. Now that I am finally alone, I got dressed then started on my work to pass the time. Later Sawyer came to check in on me, asked him how late Christian's flight get's in and if he's going to pick them up. He said their flight will be in at 3PM. I asked if I can go with him to pick them up. He said it will be fine. Had a nice chicken salad for lunch, and then got back to work. 2PM took a shower and got dressed in a nice red dress, I know it has the Grey approved of before. Sliding on some heels and put on some make-up. Sawyer weaving through the crazy Saturday traffic. We got to the airport and pulled up to the jet. The stairs have been released and Christian was walking down it when Sawyer opens my door and I walked up to Christian. His face lit up, as I walked into his embrace.

'Oh, Mrs Grey this is the best surprise.'

'I am glad because it was suppose to be one.' I said giggling.

'My most favorite sound in the whole world. You look lovely Ana.' I blushed looking up into his burning gray eyes.

'Mr Grey come you must be tired after your long journey.'

'No I'm good. What I want to do is take my stunning wife for an early dinner.'

'Really? Mr Grey you are such a romantic.' I said smiling up at him.

'I like spoiling my wife.' I gave him a kiss and we got in the car as Taylor slide in behind the wheel. Sawyer in the passenger seat. Christian held me close to him, kissing my hair.

'I've missed you so much.' I finally said looking up at him.

'You have no idea how much I missed you, Mrs Grey.' Smiling at him and cupped his face. He held my hand to his face, than kissed my palm.

'So how was the rest of your slumber party last night?'

'It was okay till Kate and Mia started crying and I walked out knowing if I start I won't stop. So I went to bed early. The pizza was great though.'

'Did you three at least had some fun?'

'Yes, well at least I think we did.'

'Good. Have you been working today?' How does he know that? In this I now know he will make a perfect father.

'Yes but only to pass the time Mr Grey. Why do you ask?'

'Because you look tired. Have you eaten today?'

'Yes sir twice. Mrs Jones kept me well fed I guess it is all your doing Mr Grey.'

'Indeed it is, Mrs Grey.' Lay my head on his shoulder as we weave through the traffic. I am just glad he is back.

I'm sitting in bed watching Christian sleep next to me. I'm so tired but somehow I can't fall asleep. Got up to get myself a drink of water. Dinner was great. We had old fashion cheese burgers and milkshakes. Was really nice. Walking back to our room with my glass of water. Sit in the chair watching Christian sleep. Resting my hand on my still flat belly lightly rubbing it. Oh, my little Blip you just grow good, healthy and strong. Mommy and daddy will keep you safe. Christian stir and stretch out over my side of the bed when his eyes flew open.

'It's okay, I'm right here.' He sat up rubbing his eyes.

'What's wrong, Ana?'

'I can't sleep even though I am so tired.' I explained.

'Come now. You need to rest.' He held out his hand for me and I took it as I got back into bed. He held me to him, my back to his front. I took his hand and placed it on our little Blip. He kissed my neck as he gently rubbed my belly.

'Was thinking about baby names today?'

'You have Mrs Grey? And?'

'What about Willow for a girl and Warren for a boy.'

'Willow might be nice but not Warren. I like the name Ted. What do you think?'

'Very well. Ted it is then, Mr Grey.' He kissed below my ear.

'I'm glad to hear that. Now please try to get some rest.' I did as he asked and finally sleep won. 10AM and been woken by the smell of food in our room. Looked around our room and found a tray of hot food and tea with a rose in a small vase on my tray of food. Sat up and started eating. No one else in our room but me. A omelet and bacon on my plate, it's so delicious. Washing it all down with my favorite tea. Smelled the lovely rose on my tray. I took the flowers from my tray and put them on my night stand.

Finishing all my food, Christian would be proud. After my breakfast I went through my bathroom routines. Being dressed I set out to find Christian. Looking everywhere when I found him furiously talking to someone in his study. Man he is spitting mad. Not wanting to enter in the middle of his rage. I settled to load my dirty dishes in the dishwasher then sat down with a book from the library and softly playing music in the background. Started reading 'Wuthering Heights'. Haven't read it in ages. Starting chapter 8 of my book when Christian walked in and sat down next to me.

'What's wrong?' I asked placing my finger in my book. I can see he is so tense about something. Put my bookmark in my book and started messaging his shoulders.

'There is something wrong with our dealings in Tokyo. I'll have to fix it first thing tomorrow.'

'I know you can do it.' I said as I can feel him relax in my hands.

'You Mrs Grey are a remarkable woman and I'm a better man for having you in my life.'

'I want to thank you for breakfast, Mr Grey.'

'You liked it?'

'Very much. I ate everything.' He turned to look at me with a smile.

'You did?'

'Yes.' Then out of nowhere nausea hit me like someone punched me in my stomach. Knowing the bathroom was too far, I dart for a nearby trash can, at my desk. Christian rushed after me, holding my hair and rubbing my back. Spit the vile from my mouth then just sat on the floor shaking. Feeling better, I got up. Christian hovering protectively over me. I was cleaning my mess and disinfect my trash can. Christian followed me to our room. Sitting on our bed looking at one another.

'Morning sickness.' He finally uttered. Nodding my head in agreement with him. Took both my hands in his.

'Jeeze Ana you're freezing and shaking. Come get into bed I'll make you some tea.'

'I'm fine now really.'

'Ana bed.' He said in his dom playroom voice.

'Yes sir.' I comply and got under the covers as he went to the kitchen to make me some tea. I had my tea then fell asleep so tired. Christian watched over me. Oh my loving, caring fifty. I love him so.

~~ 3 * 50 * 3 ~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 13**

Today marks the day of my fourth month and running around at work getting everything ready for our launches everyday this whole week. Hanna's presentations are perfect, the e-books are already to go online and the books are all printed and ready to go on the shelves. I have a good feeling that three of the five will make it really big. Sitting at my desk and starring at a wedding picture of Christian and me. Christian and I both decided to leave our baby's gender a mystery although Dr Greene needs to know and have full 3D scans of our baby.

Focusing back on my work, making sure the store posters and pamphlets are all ready and waiting. Our first event starts today at 4PM. Everything arrived from the printers and Hanna and I ran around getting everything in place as we head out to the bookstores for our first launch this week. Arriving early to get everything setup. The book signing table with the posters in the windows of the stores. The first stack of books arrived and we hastily unpack them. Hanna got me some herbal tea and a chair. Little Blip being very busy kicking and punching mommy silly from the inside and perfectly on my bladder kick for kick. Head to the rest room to make myself feel better as I relieve myself and feeling much better afterward.

First guests arrive and soon the launch is in full swing. At 7PM Christian came to take me home as the paparazzi found the both of us and took a couple of snap shots of us. Finally heading home feels so great. My feet are so sore and swollen, not to mention how tired I am. Christian and I played around in the playroom last night, and was it… it was super fantastic. But tonight I just want to sleep now till morning. Christian messaging my sore swollen feet in the bath.

'You look so tired, baby.'

'I am. Our knuckle head here had been really busy today.'

'Like his mother, no doubt.' Christian said then kissed the soles of my feet. We chuckled a little then got busy washing. Christian dressed me in his PJ shirts and he wore the PJ bottoms as it hung that way from his hips. Helping me as always to get into bed. He really is my knight in shining armor. I'm starting to feel like a bus all ready and I have five months still to go. Just glad my morning sickness finally stopped. Lay down in my caring husbands arms as I fell asleep but was briefly woken when Christian is softly singing and lay his hand on my belly. Never heard Christian sing before he has a lovely voice. Okay I heard him sing before but it is so rear to hear him sing.

'That is the most wonderful sound in the world.' I whispered turned my head to look up at him as he smirk down at me. He smile turned to his shy smile the one I love so much then he caress my face.

'I do believe you stole my line, Mrs Grey.' Our baby kicked and I put Christian's hand where our Blip is still kicking.

'Now be good little one, let mommy sleep now. Okay.' He spoke and felt our baby calm down after a few more kicks.

'Good. Now mommy get some rest.' He continued to sing and he sang me to sleep. Our week long launches went extremely well. Like I suspected three out of the five books is doing well. One of them got on the 'New York Bestseller list. Sunday evening and I'm lying on Christian lap reading a book and Christian is going through some reports and schedules.

'Mrs Grey, I am afraid to safe our Tokyo deal I have to fly to Tokyo for this whole week. Will you be okay?'

'A whole week?' I look up into his sad eyes. He is smoothing my hair back.

'It looks that way, yes.'

'As long as I have Sawyer and Ryan here, I'll be alright.' He gasp in surprise then bend down to kiss me.

'Very well, Mrs Grey. I'll arrange it. Taylor and Scott will be going with me.'

'Good I'm glad they'll accompany you, Mr Grey.'

'I'm worried of leaving you by yourself, Mrs Grey.'

'We'll be okay. Now you go safe that deal, Mr Grey, and be the great CEO I know you are.'

'Oh Ana.' He kissed me again putting his hand on my bump. I cupped his cheek.

'I love you, Mr Grey.'

'And I love you Mrs Grey.' I finally got up and walked to our room where I started packing my husband a suit case. Christian went to talk to Taylor to arrange their flights to Tokyo. I was putting the last things in Christian's luggage when our baby started kicking me and punching me in my stomach. I felt nauseas and the feeling of heart burn all at the same time. I sat heavily on the bed holding my stomach and my mouth as Christian walks into our room.

'Ana! Baby what is wrong?' He asked running to me.

'I think I will be okay once this little one stop punching me in my stomach.' He lay his hand on my belly while slide a strand of my hair behind my ear.

'You are naughty, you're hurting mommy. If you get out of there daddy will give you a spanking you won't forget.' It made me laugh then stop dead and dart for the bathroom. Standing over the toilet with my sweat covered forehead resting on my one arm. Christian stormed in after me, holding my hair. I started to hick-up, you know when you feel nauseous and you begin to hick-up this was it. After a few minutes I felt better and our little one stopped but is still kicking me now instead. Sitting on the toilet lid just breathing. Christian gave me a glass of water. Taking a nice long drink and I felt better.

'You sure you going to be okay, while I'm away?' He asked me as he whipped away damp hair from my face.

'Yes, I will be. Just promise me something you'll call or e-mail me frequently.'

'I will promise Mrs Grey.'

'Thank you, Mr Grey.'

'Come let's go take a shower.'

'That sounds great.' I said letting him pull me behind him. We both got undressed and got into the nice hot water, spraying spa like on us. We were not that long in the shower and Christian was clearly very aroused or just very happy to see me. He turned me around face away from him after we both washed and washed our hair. He so gently kissed my neck moving my wet hair out of the way. His hand squeeze my behind. Oh the feeling is fantastic. His hand glide up and down my body. Play with my natural wetness at the apex of my thighs. He enters me so slowly into my butt. The feeling is better than I remember. He slowly forced his considerable length into me.

'Oh, Christian.' I moan holding still so he can move in deeper.

'Oh, Ana.' He said moaning, then started to move in and out of me over and over sending me higher and higher. We both found our release a few minutes apart and as the hot water still falls over us. We let our racing hearts go back to normal as we sunk to the shower floor. Sitting between Christian's legs and in his arms. He later closed the water. My head rested on his shoulder. He kissed me as we sat there.

'Come Mrs Grey let's get you two off of the cold wet tiles and into bed.' He said getting up then pulled me very carefully to my feet. We dried off with nice hot fluffy towels from the heated towel rack. Heading into our bedroom we got dressed for bed then got into bed and sleep so soundly so quickly to over and I was skipping around in la-la land.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 14**

I was busy with my hair for work when Christian just watched me go about the room getting ready for work in my unflattering maternity work attire. Still wearing my heels.

'Mrs Grey, do you know just how lovely you look today. You are positively glowing.'

'Mr Grey flattery can get you anywhere.' I said throwing him with my wet hair towel.

'But is it working?' He asked with a smirk on his face while chuckling lightly.

'I really think so.' I smiled at him as I slide his expensive bracelet he gave me for my birthday a year ago.

'Good.' He smiled at me then pulled me closer to him. Looking up at me where he sat on the bed, he kissed our little Blip. Running my hands through his bed head hair.

'How late does your flight leave?'

'At 9AM.'

'Oh.' I said sadly.

'Maybe we can 'Skype' instead.' He suggested trying to cheer me up.

'That would be nice but it will be torture not being to touching you and only to see you, Christian.'

'I see what you are saying, baby. But at least we can see each other this way.'

'Okay- okay we'll 'Skype' then.'

'Great.' He got up and in his very nakedness got out of bed, he gave me a warm embrace and a kiss I will never forget. He hastily shrugged on some clothes then spend what little time we have left together eating breakfast together. Mrs Jones already packed my lunch. Left quickly to brush my teeth then head of to work. Christian road the elevator down with me, gave me a proper goodbye kiss while Sawyer and Ryan got the car. Christian helped me into the car and we drove off to SIP leaving Christian in the elevator going back up to the penthouse. Burning tears threaten to spill over as I try very hard to calm my emotions. We arrived at SIP coming in through the back because some paparazzi still lurk in the front of the building from time to time. Settled in my office as Hanna already made me some yummy tea already waiting for me. Started working and about nine AM, I got a text from Christian. I phoned him back.

'Mrs Grey so nice to hear from you.'

'Mr Grey it's so nice to hear your voice. You said something about being taxing out onto the runway.'

'That is correct, yes.'

'You must have a safe flight, Mr Grey. Please give me a call no matter when, you guys landed safely on the other side.'

'I promise, Mrs Grey.'

'Good boy.' Trying to use his line from the playroom against him.

'Mrs Grey, I do believe you stole another line of mine.'

'That I have, Mr Grey. I miss you already.'

'And me you, Mrs Grey.'

'I love you always don't ever forget that, Christian.'

'I won't and I love you more than you ever would know Ana. Please take care of the two of you for me.'

'I promise, I will.'

'I have to go now we are eating some tar now.'

'Okay bye. Love you.'

'Love you to. Bye.' He said then hung up. Was hard getting back to work after such a heartfelt conversation. An hour later I was back on track with my work. Lunch time Hanna brought me my lunch and we both caught up on office gossip. Somehow gossip of Jack Hyde surfaced. Hanna not knowing my whole history with the perverted, attempted kidnapping Jack. She spilled a ton of beans. Apparently Jack was bailed out of prison and is currently working at a timber mill out in Portland under the super vision of his parole officer. As I listen to the whole story, I feel like someone was torturing me holding my whole body down in a bath filled with ice water with chunks of ice still in it. All my nerves were numb. Felt all the live drain from my face.

'Ana! You okay? You are as white as a sheet.' Hanna said looking at me worried.

'Am I?' I felt my cheeks as a cold sweat broke out on my face.

'I'll be okay, just need to go to the bathroom.'

'Okay, then. I'll make you some more tea.'

'Thank you for everything Hanna.' I said slowly getting up and walked to were Sawyer and Ryan was stationed at security. I told them the whole Jack story and they both tense up, suddenly more alert then a few seconds ago. Sawyer got on the phone and alert all our security. By 2PM the buildings security have doubled. I was on my way to the bathroom when I gave Carrick a call and informed him as well so he will know why security would be on extra alert. After I was done in the bathroom on my way back to my office, I start feeling dead tired. Finally got back to my office, as I sat down my desk phone rang.

'Hello, Ana Grey speaking.'

'I just heard, baby. You okay?' Christian asked panicked.

'Yes, Christian, I will be in a minute. How come you can call me mid flight?'

'In flight phone.'

'Oh. I've let Sawyer and Ryan know and your father.'

'Good thank you, baby. I want to come home.'

'No please go safe that important deal. I'll be okay with our security. They already double the building security so I'll be fine.'

'You sure, Ana? I want you two safe.'

'Yes, I know, besides if it gets really bad I'll go to my mother in Georgia.'

'We at least have that option to fall back up on.' He said sounding torn.

'I love you, no matter what Christian Grey.'

'And I love you, no matter what Anastasia Grey. Talk to you as soon as we land in Tokyo.'

'Okay. Bye.'

'Bye, baby.' And he hung up. I dove right back into my work at five in the afternoon Sawyer came to get me and we left in such a hurry for Escala. Once at home there even were more security, Sawyer being second in charge when Taylor is not around. Sawyer brief the security in the great room telling them what to do and where to go. Mrs Jones hand me a plate with yummy cot fish with nice rice, asparagus and béchamel sauce for my dinner with some nice cold fruit juice. I cleared my plate and was busy drinking my juice when I kicked off my shoes and carried them off to my room down the hall.

Put my shoes in the closet when our security team came in with a bug tracing device searching for any kind of listening device. They found three in our room, two of them hidden on either night lights on the inside of the lamp shade and the third behind the chest of drawers. This was sickening, someone invaded our privacy listening in on us making love. This made me angry, no more pissed off beyond compare. It was about midnight when Christian phoned me telling me they all landed safely in Tokyo.

I was just so glad he was safe and away from here. I told him I stayed up for his phone call. He told me to go to bed and rest now. So I took my husband's advice and hugged his pillow to myself then fell asleep exhausted . The alarm woke me at 7AM and I got up and got ready for the day. Blow drying my hair and doing it a little bit up today. Head out to get some breakfast. Mrs Jones not her usual self this morning.

'Morning Mrs Grey, what would you like for breakfast?'

'Morning Mrs Jones. I guess they found bugs in your room too?'

'Yes, just the thought of someone invading my space like that, makes my very angry.'

'I feel the same way. When Mr Grey finds out he will flip his lid. On a lighter note, I would like some oatmeal, please.'

'With some fresh berries?'

'Please.' She got busy and I drank my tea. How did they even got in here to plant all these bugs in the first place? Oh, my fifty will blow a couple of gaskets when he hears of this. Mrs Jones put my oatmeal with berries in front of me. I ate my breakfast when Sawyer came in to the great room talking on the phone.

'Mrs Grey. Mr Grey wants to speak to you.' I took the phone from Sawyer.

'Hello.' I said first.

'Good morning baby. I have just talked to Roach and got him to agree that you can work from home this week so you can stay safe.'

'That was completely unnecessary Christian, but will stay at home to put your mind at ease. May I use your study to work from then?'

'Of course.'

'So how late is it there?'

'Here we are a whole day ahead of you in Seattle.'

'Goodness I can see major jet lag when you return home.'

'That might be the case. I have to go baby, it is quite late here.'

'Alright, sleep tight. I love you.'

'Be safe and look after the two of you. I love you two so much.'

'Oh, Christian.' I said with a sniff as the first tear ran down my face. Mrs Jones handed me a tissue.

'Baby please don't cry.'

'I'll try but I can't promise anything. Sweet dreams. Bye.'

'Bye, Mrs Grey.' Handing Sawyer's phone back to him, I finished my breakfast. Feeling better after my breakfast and hearing my husband's voice. I walked back to my room, brushed my teeth, kicked off my heels then got my slippers on as I took my cell phone, laptop and suit case to Christian study. Started up my laptop and phoned Hanna telling her I'll be working from home the rest of the week. After our conversation I dig into my work I was surprised by the time Mrs Jones brought me lunch and a glass of nice cold milk. I ate and drank my milk then continued my work. At 4PM I phone Hanna telling her everything I want her to do before she leave today and what she needs to do first thing tomorrow morning. Once I finished my talk with Hanna I worked till 7PM then ran to the bathroom, wash my hands to start on my delicious smelling dinner. Tonight Mrs Jones made lasagne. I love pasta. Halfway through my dinner I was really full and asked that the rest be saved for later. My phone rang and it was Christian. He wants to 'Skype'. I made my way back to my laptop in his study. He was calling me and I hung up my phone to answer my 'Skype' call.

'Hello.' I said holding my hand on the screen to touch his face.

'Afternoon, Mrs Grey, you look tired.'

'I am tired, didn't sleep well last night.'

'I see. Taylor informed me about the bug sweep this morning.'

'Yes, in fact I'm very pissed off at that fact.'

'You are?'

'Yes very. Just the thought of someone coming into our privacy and planting listening devices. How much have they heard?'

'I don't know yet. Our security have done a sweep at all our properties they do it at least once every three months. Our security have been increased at all our properties especially the server rooms.'

'Yes- yes please no more fires. One was bad enough.'

'I agree. How are you feeling today?'

'I'm fine today our little one is behaving today.'

'Good. Well I must get back, my next meeting is about to start.'

'Okay you go get them, Mr Grey.'

'Speak to you soon Mrs Grey.'

'Bye.' Then pressed the end button. Lay in the bath soaking up the nice heat and scented oils. Carefully got out and got dried off and dressed for bed. 9PM my phone rang again. Laying in bed in our dark room.

'Hello.'

'Mrs Grey, good evening.' Christian's voice rang through my ears what a wonderful sound. Switched on speaker phone.

'Good evening Mr Grey. Was just think about you.'

'You were. Just want to inform you we saved the deal and struck a hard bargain for even less than the original price se we signed the deal then and there.'

'Wonderful see I told you, Mr Grey you can do it. I'm so proud of you Christian Grey.'

'It's only because of your encouragement Mrs Grey. Thank you.'

'I have really done nothing. You've done it all.'

'Doesn't matter thank you anyway.'

'You're welcome, Mr Grey. So what are you doing?' I had to ask.

'Sitting with Taylor and Scott having dinner.'

'Must be an early dinner.'

'Yes it is we are having a couple of big meetings tomorrow and Thursday. So we need to prepare for it.'

'I see.' I said sounding sadder then I felt in our dark room.

'What is wrong Ana?'

'Nothing I just really miss you.'

'Ana I miss you to. What are you doing?' He asked me.

'I'm lying in bed in our dark room, hugging your pillows to myself. Missing you.'

'Oh, Ana.' He said as silence stretch between us. 'You must be really tired. Rest now, baby.'

'Okay. Sweet dreams, Mr Grey. Good luck with your preparations and meetings tomorrow.'

'Sweet dreams, Mrs Grey. I love you.'

'I love you more. Bye.'

'Bye.' He said then ends our call. I'm glad he is saved his big deal. They have been working so hard on this Tokyo deal for many months and now finally closed the deal. Laying here in our room, I finally fell asleep so tired, I can't even remember closing my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 15**

'I know, but Michelle Ronald and Mitchell Fox have been the best so far. No- no I understand. It's just they both have such unique manuscripts of forgotten methodology. Yes, I'll get Hanna to send them to you. Okay, great. Thank you. Bye.' I end the conference call with Roach. Working hard today have progressed quite far and it was early to mid afternoon. Today being Thursday means a few more night without my loving husband, he will only be back early Sunday morning some time. This whole week I worked myself half to a standstill. Whenever I'm working from home I work harder, or that is how it feels to me. Christian already phone to say good morning. Lunch time Mrs Jones brought me a salad and a glass of juice. I ate it all then returned to my work again. When my phone rang, I do not recognize the number so I picked it up.

'Ana Grey, good afternoon.'

'Good afternoon, Ana.' A familiar voice said that made my whole body turn ice-cold. It's Jack, I got up and carefully ran out the study bare feet and straight to our security room. Told everyone not to make a sound and turn my phone to speaker phone.

'What do you want Jack?'

'I have your precious mother-in-law and very cute sister-in-law here with me.' He said and I saw Sawyer tracing the call.

'What have you done to them?' Panic took a hold of me.

'Nothing for now, unless you do as I say and no one will get hurt. Tell any of your security or the police or I'll start shooting their limbs starting with their feet.'

'Please no! What do you want Jack?'

'Your money. I want five million dollars in three hours or I'll start hurting them.' He said then continues. 'When you got the money from the bank I'll phone you with the rest of the instructions.' Then he hung up. Fountains of tears broke open and I felt sick. He has my family. I have to save them. Sawyer and his men ran around me. Sawyer was on his phone with Taylor and Christian what I can make out. My phone rang, the caller ID said it was Christian. I picked up crying.

'Baby! Baby! You okay?'

'Yes- yes I'm just a bit shaken by Jack's demands.'

'Sawyer and Ryan will go with you to the bank to get the money, I'll phone ahead and tell them you are on your way for the ransom.'

'How do I handle this, Christian? He has your mother and sister.'

'I know baby, Sawyer told me everything. Thank you for letting the security in on the call, they traced it.'

'And?'

'They couldn't pin point an exact location but got a general direction of the call.'

'I guess that is good.' I begin to cry again.

'Now, here is what you'll do baby. You'll go to the bank and Sawyer and Ryan will not be far behind you. Please be safe, Ana. I love you.'

'Okay, I will try my best. I love you too, Christian.' We hung up so Christian could call the bank. I fix myself up and got into office attire and flat ballet shoes. Sawyer was on his phone when I met with him again. We are taking two cars, I'm driving my Saab and they'll tail behind me. With my phone in my hand we were out in the streets driving through a steady stream of traffic. With Sawyer and Ryan driving directly behind me. At the bank I walked in and was helped into the manager's office then into a private room where they carried out the money for me. They start counting the money through the automated tellers. Looked at the time on my phone. An hour till the drop off. The counting will take another half an hour. My phone rang and Sawyer and Ryan almost surround me in the small room.

'It's Christian.' I let them know.

'Hello.'

'Hi baby, you at the bank? Are you alright?'

'My heart is in my throat and I'm shaking like you can't believe. But yes we are at the bank. They are counting the money as we speak. Jack will call me soon.' I said and I could hear he is in a car driving fast.

'Oh, baby. If I could only hold you in my arms. I love you, Ana Grey. Please- please keep the two of you safe for me.'

'I will try my best Mr Grey. I love you more Christian Grey.' Christian hung up and my phone rang 2 minutes later again. I put it on speaker phone again.

'Jack!'

'Are you at the bank?'

'Yes, I'm at the bank.'

'Good once you have the money, you'll go out the back of the bank, there will be a car waiting for you. Give the driver your phone, the driver will get rid of the trackers that might interfere with my plans.'

'Okay.'

'See you real soon, Ana.' He hung up and the two suit cases are being packed with cash. I made a quick suggestion to put my very flat phone in a suit case and borrowed Ryan's phone he can pick up later when we leave. This way they can still track me and the money. Sawyer got the car and hid out of site behind the bank. Ryan was one of the security details of the bank that walked with me to the back of the bank. We walked up to the black SUV that look very familiar to me. A blond women dresses in black from head to toe got out of the driver's seat. She turned and to my at most shock it's Elizabeth Morgan.

'Elizabeth what are you doing here?' She silently open the back of the car and held her hand out for my phone. I put Ryan's phone in her hand and she strip the battery from it and tossed it in a nearby trash can. She closed the back of car and open's a door for me.

'Get in Jack has asked to see you.' I got in and saw Ryan speedily retrieving his phone and it's parts in the trash. Speedily putting it back together as Elizabeth and I head out from behind the bank.

'Why are you doing this? Is Jack blackmailing you?' She blew rushed air through her lips as if in a snort and a half a laugh.

'Keep quite Ana and buckle up.' I did what I was told. Taking in all my surroundings. We drove a while to a half factory, half urban area of Seattle. A huge beautiful park divide the factories from the urban living. The car came to a halt and Elizabeth got out and my heart was beating so fast it's in my mouth. Jack strolled out with Elizabeth tailing behind him. He opens my door and told me to get out. I slide out of the car standing in the parking lot.

'Hmmm… I see you and Grey have been busy. Honeymoon baby?'

'Where's Grace and Mia?'

'They a little tied up at the moment.'

'I want to see them.'

'No, Elise check the money.' He ordered her. She walked around to the back of the car again and to my surprise opened the suit case without my phone in it.

'Is it all there?' He asked her looking me up and down like he was undressing me with his eyes. Sending shivers up and down my spine. Don't show you enemy your fear, I keep repeating to myself.

'I don't know but there's a fucking boat load of cash here.' She said all excited. He stepped closer to me and without warning gave me a hard back hand across my face my ear ringed and I had to break my fall with my hands and knees. My lip stung and cheek felt sore. My hands have deep scoff marks on them. He was preparing to kick me when a shot was fired behind me. I just fell flat on the ground protecting me baby. Jack fell to the ground backward holding his thigh as his hands start to cover with his own blood some of splat on me. Another shot was fire from a different direction and I saw Elizabeth fell to the ground in agony alongside Jack holding her right shoulder. Carrick ran to me with a still smoking gun in his hand. I don't understand his is so anti-gun.

'Save Grace and Mia, their inside.' I said to Carrick. He ran off into the building. Sawyer and Ryan helped me from the ground as my hands started to bleed freely now. The police arrived on the scene. I gave detective Clark my full statement and so did Sawyer and Ryan and Carrick down to the last detail. Three ambulances arrived for Mia, Grace and myself they drugged Mia and Grace and was both taken to Northwest hospital. As for the kidnappers they were poorly bandaged up and also taken to Northwest hospital under maximum security as they will undergo surgery. As for me I was taken to hospital to be checked out, Carrick and Christian's orders. Carrick drove with me in the back of the ambulance as the rest of our security took the money back to the bank and met us at the hospital. Ryan hand me back my phone. I have five missed calls from Christian. Phoned him back.

'Ana!' he yelled on the first ring.

'Hey, everyone is save thanks to your father's good aim with a gun.' I could hear him physically relax on the other side.

'You okay, baby?'

'I will be in a few weeks.'

'Why? What happened?'

'Jack slapped me quite hard. My face might be black and blue in a while. Sawyer shot Jack and Carrick shot Elizabeth and Ryan tied them both up tightly. Carrick is with me if you want to speak to him.'

'Yes please.' Hand my father-in-law my phone. They talked and talked.

'I get that son. She was extremely brave to safe my wife and daughter today. Yes-yes I will not let the three of them out of my sight. Yes, I will once we reach the hospital. Talk to you soon. Bye.' Carrick said and hand me back my phone and we took a few more turns and we were at the ER entrance. Carrick helped me out of the ambulance. The paramedics rolled Grace and Mia out of the ambulances into the building. The paramedics hand a medium size bottle to the doctors attending to Mia and Grace. They have done a very carefully examine of my face and my ear that is still singing. My eye is turning blue, my lip will heal and a plastic surgeon came to delicately stitch my cheek up.

They check my ear drum and it was fine. Thank heavens. They attend to my palms then done a ultra sound of our Blip. He was perfectly fine and very healthy. Now stitched and bandaged up, Carrick and I left to sit at Grace and Mia's bed sides. They both lay side by side in the same room. I wish my husband was here. I miss him so much. Carrick passed up and down the room chewing his thumb nail. I sat in a very comfy arm chair. Sawyer and Ryan keeping guard outside our room. For the first time today our baby kicked me. Called Carrick over and put his hand where his grand-baby is kicking me. The smile on Carrick's face was priceless.

'You know we never told any of our children why we adopted them and we probably never will but I am entrusting you with our family secret because you just safe my wife and daughter's lives today. '

'Of course. I will take it to the grave.'

'Grace and I tried everything to have our own kids but no form of treatment worked at all so we decided two years later we'll rather adopt our own kids.'

'So Grace couldn't have any of her own.'

'No.' He said looking so sad like a horrible sad memory washed over his face.

'That is so incredibly sad. I am sorry.' He just nodded his head. I stood up and gave him a hug.

'I am so sorry.' I finally said then the dam of tears broke open in Carrick and he wept openly. In turn it sat me off and finally shock set in for me. I was shaking uncontrollably and could not stop crying. Later all cried out, I fell asleep with Carrick's jacket around my shoulders and a blanket over me. A soft kiss on my temple woke me. Looked at my phones clock it's 2AM. Looking up and into fifty's gray eyes. They are filled with anger and concern. He clenched his jaw as he took in my black and blue face. Then he saw my bandaged hands and his anger were more clearer.

'Hello.'

'Hey, how are you feeling baby?'

'I've been better but I am just so glad you're here. When did your flight get in?'

'A hour ago.' He said kneeling in front of my chair. Placed his hand on our baby.

'How is our little Blip doing?'

'Dr Greene did an ultra sound herself and say our baby is perfectly fine.'

'Good and you Ana are you okay?'

'The stress of the day is taking his toll on me and my shock comes in waves as my whole body shakes.'

'What happened to your hands baby?'

'After Jack gave me the most painful back hand slap across my face. I fell to the ground and had to break my fall with my hands and knees afterward they felt worst then my face the scraps are rather deep.' He stood then gave my forehead a kiss then walked over to his father and they talked and talked. As for me I fell back asleep in my chair.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 16**

I was woken by the smell of lovely tomato soup and bread.

'Good morning Mrs Grey.' Christian said holding a tray of food for the two of us, as we both sat by Grace and Mia's bed sides. Carrick gone home only to change his clothes and have a shower. It's 9 in the morning and I start to dig into my food. Can't believe how hungry I am. The soup taste like manna straight from heaven. Christian also ate some soup of his own. I have never seen him eat anything other than omelets for breakfast before. We ate and as for me I cleared my bowl. Thoroughly enjoyed my food. We even had some nice cold milk to drink although it was powder made but still delicious. Christian chuckled a little.

'What?' I smiled at him.

'You have a very cute milk mustache, Mrs Grey.' He pulled his phone out and took two very quick pictures of me. Very un-fifty of him. Whipping away my milk mustache with my paper napkin.

'You know Ana, I want to thank you.'

'Thank me for what?'

'For letting our security know and not trying to solve everything yourself and put your life and the life of our child in unnecessary risk. For telling me everything the moment you found out.'

'I told you Mr Grey, I'll try.'

'I can see that and thank you for saving my mother and sister's lives.'

'To be honest your father and Sawyer are the heroes here not me. If I had my own gun maybe I would have gone on a lone mission. I would have done a little better job than just shooting Jack's leg.'

'Mrs Grey?' Christian said shocked.

'What I might have aimed more to his groin then his leg.' He shook his head then his face turned to amusement and he smiled then chuckled again. I laughed a little too but could not do too much smiling with my sore swollen face. Grace stirred first, then Mia was next just as Carrick finally rejoined us.

'Honey- honey, its Carrick.' Grace open her eyes and looked blurry at Carrick's face then smiled at him. He cupped her face in both his hands.

'Carrick, darling. What happened?'

'You and Mia were kidnapped but brave Ana here helped get you two back.'

'Thank you Ana.'

'You're welcome Grace but Carrick here is being very modest he helped more in your rescue then I have. He shot down the criminals. He and Sawyer.' I explained.

'Oh, honey thank you. Wait you shot a gun?'

'Yes I borrowed Ryan's.' He continued to explain. She gave him a proper kiss and a hug as they both smiled at each other with such love that I had to look away. Christian was attending to Mia who is still slipping in and out of her haze. Christian's holding her hand and whipping away her hair from her face. Little Blip decided to start practice his football skills now and kicked me. Walked over to Grace and placed her hand on her grand-baby's kicking.

'Oh Ana how wonderful. Thank you. This means the world to me.'

'You're welcome. There is still more to come.'

'Looking forward to it.' She said giving me a hug. Walked back over to Christian side where he was still standing at Mia's side. Put my arms around his waist. He put his arm around my shoulders, looking at Mia as she trying to fight her lids.

'It's okay Mia, your safe. It's Ana your safe now. Sleep.' I spoke, not holding her restraints any more. She finally relax and went back to sleep. Grace got the load down while she ate her lunch. Christian got me lunch from the cafeteria a nice noodle salad. We shared the big salad. Christian finally finished it. Mia still sleeping behind us. Carrick haven't left his wife and daughters side for one second since he arrived back. Christian wanted to get me home and Carrick said he will phone us when Mia shows any progress. We said our goodbyes and with Sawyer and Taylor escorting us out the back of the hospital since the story leaked and the media cornered Christian when he came in yesterday. Carrick's security took over where Taylor and Sawyer stood. I'm starting to get a headache and a bad one.

Walking back in to Escala then the smell of home I finally completely relax and a new fountain burst open in me and tears rolled down my face anew.

'Come baby you're safe now, you both are. I'll keep you safe. Come Ana don't cry.' He said pulling me into his arms. His hand goes to our baby.

'You see when you're upset, you upset the baby. Just feel how our little Blip is kicking you.' I stopped crying a little less and the baby calmed down.

'That's a bit better. Come now let me run you a bath.' He said carrying me to our bathroom.

'Mrs Grey I am glad to report you picked up some weight.'

'I'm fat?'

'That is not what I said Ana. All I'm trying to say is that I'm glad you're eating, for your height and your body type you can afford to pick up a little bit more weight.'

'Maybe Claude can work something out for me once I have our baby.'

'I can arrange that.' He said to eager to get me out of my cloths. He closed the facet of the bath. Looking down at my body I only notice my hip was a little blue were I fell to the ground. Christian looked me over and his jaw clench as he saw all my bruises. He got in the tub first so he can help me in from the inside. Sitting down in the nice warm water with my husband at my back. I washed and he washed, now we just lay here, me in Christian's arms. Our baby punched me we looked at my stomach to see where little Blip would punch next. We finally got out of the bath and got dressed in sweat pants and long sleeve t-shirts. Christian bought a stethoscope while in Tokyo and was listening to our baby's heart beat.

'It's so fast. Is it suppose to be that fast?'He asked me pulling one ear piece from his ear.

'I have no idea, Google baby heart beats per minute, Mr Grey.' He grab his cell phone and Google unborn baby heart beat per minutes.

'It says here fetal heart rates are between 140 to 152 beats per minute. Okay that is fast.' He said then started counting. It was so adorable I could almost expire. Fell asleep while he was still listening to our baby's heart beat.

~~ * 50 * ~~

Mia and Grace finally got discharged to go home after a whole week of being in hospital. Grace was the worst patient in the whole hospital. I guess it's true what they say that doctors do make the worst patients. She just wanted to get back to work so she could save lives again. Carrick was just glad to finally get to take his wife and daughter home. Living between home and a hospital is very tiring. Christian wanted my face to heal first before I go back to work. Not because what people may think but it is more for my benefit of embarrassment may the press see me. Roach not having much of a choose agreed to the big bosses request. Week two and my face is starting to turn a funny brown color.

Like someone with a birth mark. So here I am sitting at my own desk in the library, busy reading a new manuscript of one of my authors. Making notes as I go through it. Christian is in Portland he is having meetings there for the next two days and will only be back tomorrow night. I miss him already and he only left 3 hours ago. Tomorrow being Wednesday I have a check up appointment with Dr Greene to check in on our little Blip that will be about five months by Sunday. Yes people time really do fly this quickly. I came to the end of the third chapter of the manuscript I was reading and mailed Hanna my note and instructions with a letter to our author giving our thoughts on the manuscript with a little more editing it would be a great novel. Worked hard till Mrs Jones came to fetch me for dinner. I can't believe how this day have flew by. I phoned Christian and he answered on the second ring.

'Mrs Grey so nice to hear from you. How was your day?

'Oh it is so nice to hear your voice Mr Grey. My day was hectic, worked hard.'

'Have you rested a bit today, baby?'

'No, there is no chance for resting I still have a bunch of work to do before my appointment with Dr Greene tomorrow.'

'Mrs Grey, you need resting to. Please promise me you will get a good night's rest.'

'I promise.' I spoke as I rub my growing belly softly.

'As for tomorrow, I would try my best to be back before your appointment with Dr Greene.'

'Please don't rush. If you can't make it I'll understand.'

'No I want to be there for you and our baby. I'll try my best but if I can't make it I will phone you, baby.'

'Okay. So how was your day Mr Grey?'

'My day was busy with mergers and reports and results from the research. Oh Ana the breakthroughs we made is groundbreaking. You should see it, it's so wonderful.' His enthusiasm was heart warming. It made me smile to listen to him talk so passionately about the things he loves so much.

'Oh Christian I am so happy for you. I would like to hear all about it when you get back. What are you doing tonight?'

'Having dinner with the dean of the university.'

'Let me guess more meetings?' I spoke as I ate my nice chicken pasta Mrs Jones made for me.

'Yes, more meetings. It's about funding to further our research.'

'Why not take some of the funding to bigger companies that has an interest in the specific field of research, and the students can help to.'

'Very innovative Mrs Grey. Since when did you became so wise in the business field?'

'I'm just learning from the best Mr Grey.' This made him chuckle. I laughed a little to.

'My favorite sound in the world. How is Blip doing?'

'He has been really busy today. Missing his daddy. Like mommy. I can tell he is going to be a real daddies baby.'

'Oh really Mrs Grey. I miss you two just as much. I am sorry baby but I have to go, the dean just arrived.'

'Okay. I love you. Bye.'

'I love you to baby. Talk to you soon. Bye.' We hung up and ate the last bit of my dinner. After dinner I finished my work then took a nice shower. Spring has started and as it pours down outside the nice hot shower is extra welcoming. Washing and shaving all the places that need shaving to. Got dried off and dressed for bed. Reading a old classic 'Emma' from 'Jane Austin' but could not even reach the third chapter when my eye lids got so heavy that I put the book down on my night stand and switch off the light and went to sleep.

Dreaming of our ordeal with Jack but this nightmare is much worst then what really happened. Jack killed Grace because I arrived late with the ransom money. Christian arrive and blames me for his mother's death. 'No!' I yelled over and over. Christian wanted a divorce because his mother is dead because of me. The more I yell the less he wants anything to do with me. I cried uncontrollably. Christian had a knife in his hand which he cut his mothers hands free. I ran to him took his hand and stab myself in my heart and the pain stopped. I was shaken awake to the present. Opening my eyes, 'What? What happened?' I asked trying to sit up. Mrs Jones concern looking face hover over me.

'You were having a terrible nightmare Ana and you where yelling in your sleep. Then you went so still.'

'Thank you for waking me Gail I can't remember what I dreamed about but I do know it was beyond awful.'

'You're welcome Ana. You need anything?'

'No thank you. I'm fine, just tired.'

'Get some rest then you'll feel better in the morning.'

'Thank you once again Gail.'

'Any time Ana.' She left leaving me a tall glass of water on my night stand. I took a welcoming drink then settled in to try and sleep without any more nightmares. Fell asleep and dreamlessness took a hold of me. Slept till 9AM. I never slept this late before. A bit disorientated but was corrected quickly. A grey cold rainy day in Seattle, got up and gone through my daily routine. Found a pair of nice looking jeans with a white maternity blouse. Slipped on my nice super soft slippers then set out to get some breakfast.

In the kitchen I found a still hot omelet in the microwave filled with tomatoes, mushrooms and cheese. Smells mouth watering, I took it out and sat down to eat it with a glass of cocktail fruit juice. It taste wonderful. I clean up after breakfast and set out to go brush my teeth then settle in with my 'Jane Austin' novel I started last night. Then got a fire going in the heart of the fire place, in the great room. With a lovely thick throw to wrap around myself I settled down on the day bed and continue my reading, with my phone next to me on the couch. I read for a hour or so then drag my laptop to the fire place and caught up on my work, which was not much. Two hours before my appointment with Dr Greene I got ready, brushed my hair again and pulled it into a ponytail changed my shoes for sneakers so I won't slip and fall. My phone rang and it was Christian.

'Hello.'

'Morning Mrs Grey. I'm getting into Charlie Tango as we speak. I'll see you in 35 minutes give or take a few with this weather.'

'Christian. Please for the love of everything that is holy. Fly safe, I want you back here in one piece. I love you.'

'I will Ana I promise. See you real soon. Bye.'

'Bye.' He hung up and I return to the great room where I responded to a couple of Hanna's e-mails with instructions. A craving for chocolates over power me. Searched the whole kitchen and could not even find chocolate chips. Mrs Jones arrived in the kitchen with arms full of groceries.

'Ana are you looking for something?'

'Yes, I have a chocolate craving and in this health nut of a husbands kitchen can't find any.' She smiled at me.

'I usually store the chocolates away on the top shelf of the pantry where Mr Grey never searches. Can I get you a bar?'

'That would be fantastic, thank you Gail.' I said helping her pack away the groceries she just bought bags of. Ryan helped her carry in her purchases. She thanked him for helping him. I looked around to see if we were alone.

'So Gail how is things going with you and Taylor?'

'We are doing very well. The way things are going at the moment. I don't know I might be jumping the gun a little, but a girl can dream.'

'Of course. That is what makes us woman great. I am really glad it's going well with the two of you and I am holding thumbs for you Gail and I know you will be very happy. Taylor is a fantastic man, with a big golden heart.'

'Yes that he has. Thank you.' She nodded her head and smiled shyly at me. 'Two nights ago I thought he was going to pop the big question and then he didn't.'

'Don't stop believing. It will happen, might even be sooner than you think.' I said covering her hand with mine, then gave her a hug. 'I know Christian and I don't tell you often enough how grateful we are for all your hard work you put in around here. Nothing goes unnoticed believe me.'

'Thank you it is nice to hear it from time to time.' Gail said then gave me a warm hug.

'You're welcome. Well the men should be here any minute now. Christian wants to go with me to my woman's doctor appointment today.'

'Oh, that is nice. It is so great seeing him so involved with the baby and the development of the pregnancy.'

'Yes it is quit touching. He has come so far.'

'That he has. But most of his change is because of you Ana. Ever since you came into his live he is a changed man. I never saw anything like it.'

'I have really done nothing. He done the changing all on his own.'

'You are way to modest Ana.' I just smiled shyly at her. With that said we returned to our own duties. I return to my laptop by the fireplace. Got a couple of replies from Hanna. I just send the last e-mail to Hanna when Christian and Taylor arrived. Christian's face lit up like Christmas when he saw me. I was on my way to him when he jogged over to me. Very un-fifty of him but I love it anyway. Wrap his arms around me and gave me a kiss that made everything else melt away. He released me holding me at arm's length.

'What?'

'You look tired. Radiant but tired.' Crap, I should have known he will notice every little thing.

'Had a really bad nightmare last night, can't remember what it was about though. Took me a while to go back to sleep.' He pulled me back into his arms.

'We have to go to beat the traffic.' I finally spoke.

'Yes and when we get back you are going to rest.'

'Very well. You know you still as bossy like the day we met.'

'Oh, Ana baby that is never going to change. Come let's go see our little Blip.' I got my handbag and we left with Sawyer and Ryan to go see Dr Greene.' In the garage we got in Ryan at the wheel.

'So how was dinner with the dean?'

'Not very productive. I pitched him your idea and was totally against it. I still think getting the students involve in raising some funds is a great idea.'

'I am sorry to hear that.' We weave through the traffic to make our appointment. We arrived and Christian helped me out of the car, holding an umbrella over us so we won't get soaked in the rain. Sawyer stuck by our side all the way to the waiting room of Dr Greene. We waited for a while then was called in. Christian holding my hand.

'I'm just so glad you are home. I miss you too much when you're away.' I spoke as we head to the consulting room.

'I miss you to when I am away on business. I do wish at some point you would travel with me.'

'I would love that, but I also have my own work to attend to, and my boss's boss's boss will fire my ass for just ditching work for no particular reason.'

'I should have a word with this boss's boss's to let my wonderful beautiful wife off easy.' It made me giggle. 'My favorite sound in the world.' He gave me a hug and kissed my hair. I smiled up at him. We sat down, Dr Greene not in the room yet. Blip started kicking me like there is no tomorrow. Holding the spot he is kicking me. Got up and walked up and down rubbing my sore kicked belly. Dr Greene walked in and looked worried at me then to Christian.

'Mrs Grey?'

'Afternoon Dr Greene. Sorry this little knuckle head is kicking me so badly. I just need to walk it off. '

'I see.' She said looking relieved then took in her seat. She asked me a bunch of questions and I answered them all truthfully. After all her questions, she showed me to the ultra sound bed. I lay down and got ready. Christian stood next to me kissing my forehead. Dr Greene smiled when she saw Christian showed me affection like he usually does. She starts and our little blip got so big. Looking from the screen to Christian who was smiling his all American- boy smile at me. We reminded Dr Greene not to tell us the baby's sex.

She didn't but had a thorough look at Blip. Then painfully extract some of the amniotic fluid the baby is living in to send off for testing. It's a standard procedure during the fifth month of pregnancy to have this test done to make sure the baby is healthy. Dr Greene wrote on the tube of fluid and put a band-aid on the spot she just poked a small hole in my stomach. I got dressed again. Christian helped me off the high bed. We sat back down and she talked to us some more and tell me she would like to see me in two and a half months and will phone us with the test results of the amniotic fluid. We left and made our next appointment at reception, then head back home. With Sawyer at the wheel we made our way through the late afternoon traffic. Christian looked from the window to me. Took my hand and kissed my knuckles.

'You look tired Mrs Grey. Have you eaten today?'

'Yes and yes twice today. I still have a chocolate craving since this afternoon.'

'You want to stop at the heavenly chocolate shop?' He asked me with a half a smile on his face.

'Will it be okay, Mr Grey? I know you only like healthy food.'

'Of course, if this is what your body crave then let's go get you a month's supply.'

'No please not a month's supply, just a few day's supply will help.'

'Very well Mrs Grey. Sawyer to Heavenly Chocolate shop please.' Christian told Sawyer and we head to the most wonderful high quality chocolate shop in the whole of Seattle. Sawyer parked the car and we head inside. We bought almost 100 dollars worth of chocolates. Back in the car we drove the last stretch to Escala. In the elevator I dug out my first chocolate bar. The taste was so wonderful and the texture of the smooth chocolate that melts in your mouth like liquid heaven. The shop truly lives up to its name completely.

Christian watched me with great fascination as I ate my chocolate. The rest of the chocolate bars I stored away in the pantry. Finished my chocolate bar and throughout the wrapper in the trash can. Feeling better, Christian led me to our room where he got me into bed so I could rest my burning eyes. He lay with me humming a song to me till I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 17**

I got so big the last two months. Christian being so involved in the pregnancy he is reading up on pregnancies and birth options on the internet and pregnancy symptoms and what is the worst case scenario in different stages of pregnancy. Yes people my fifty shades is a self thought gynecologist straight from the internet. I can't have a headache or back ache then he is on the laptop researching the symptoms. It is sweet but sometime a little over bearing and tiresome. I'm just glad I don't have to do this pregnancy thing on my own that I have Christian at my side. Sitting in front of the TV not really watching anything but just being close to Christian while he is going through some equations and merger figure is enough. Blip would start kicking me and I will take his hand and take the paper work from him and place his hand on our babies kick. He lifts my shirt lightly and kisses the spot that was kicked and then me as he sits closer cupping my big belly. He kisses my neck then below my ear.

'Mr Grey what are you doing?' I asked starting to feel very aroused, my darn pregnancy hormones always in over drive.

'Kissing you Mrs Grey. Why do you ask?' He asked while he continues to tease me.

'You know with my already spiking hormones, how this kind of kissing makes me feel, Mr Grey.'

'Does it now, Mrs Grey?'

'Don't be coy with me Mr Grey.'

'Oh, baby but is it working?' He asked whisperingly against my cheek.

'Yes, it is surely working. Oh, Christian what are you doing to me?' I said as my breath start to get shallow. He abruptly stood up stretched out his hand for me to take and he helped me to my feet. We head up stairs to the playroom. He unlocks the door and the overwhelming smell of polished leather and wood surround us. Switching on the ipod and soft music plays in the back ground. Being in this red room my very own fifty shades is now in his dom mode and command me to get undressed and go stand over by the cross looking down. He disappeared for five minutes and returned wearing only his play room jeans with his waist band button undone. Gosh he looks so darn hot in these jeans. Still looking down at my feet, I saw him came and stood in front of me.

'Get on the steps of the cross Mrs Grey.' I got up on the steps and he strapped me to the cross first my ankles then my wrists.

'Now Mrs Grey what is the safe word?'

'Red.'

'Yes. When something get to be too much, will you use this safe word?'

'Yes, sir.'

'Good girl. Now I think you saw enough tonight.' He said pulling a soft blind fold over my eyes. My hearing took over where I could no longer see. Heard him over but the chest of drawers opening and closing drawers. 3 minutes later he was back.

'Now you will feel only from this point and I will not speak anymore. You understand Mrs Grey?'

'Yes sir.'

'Good girl.' The music got a little bit louder and I could feel what could be a riding crop smoothly being glide up and down the sides of my body. Then ever five counts a light slap on my behind or sex. This carried on for ten minutes. His fingers took over and messages my sensitive nipples and it send hard wired signals to my groin. Heard a click and the sound of something vibrating. He press a lightly vibrating object at the apex of my thighs, slowly sliding it further backward and increasing the vibrations slowly. My breathing hitch and I gasp each time the vibrations increases. Sliding the vibrator back and forth. He took the vibrator away and quickly step in kissing me and took his two magic fingers and slide them into me. He stopped kissing me and with his fingers still working their magic brought the vibrator and held it over my clitoris. I feel myself build and an intense orgasm took me and I came in his hand. I'm slouching my head and out of breath as my writs is the only thing keeping my upright. I don't think my legs will support me when I get off the cross. He loosen the straps on my ankles and then my wrists. Holding an arm around me as I almost sunk to the floor. He picked me up and lay me down on the bed.

'Ana, baby. You okay?' He asked I could only hear the worry in his voice.

'I will be in a minute. Was a bit more intense than I thought it will be.' He pulled the blind fold from my eyes. Saw him get out of his play room jeans and onto the bed. The soft light in the play room was not that harsh on my eyes. He strap in my arms only to the bed posts. He came and hover over me kissing me.

'I want you to look at me but not hear me so I'm going to place the ipod earphones in your ears. Don't close your eyes Mrs Grey, you hear me.'

'Yes, sir.'

'Good girl.' He said then place the earphones in my ears. Watching his every move. He took up a butt plug and showed it to me. He spread my legs as wide as they can go raising my knees to my chest. He prepare the butt plug with lubricant and then start to slowly insert it into me. I moan as the sensation took a hold of me. Once completely inside me. He came and hover over me again kissing me while I listen to a classic piece of John Strauss. His hand glide up and down all over my naked body. His two magic fingers found my wetness again. He withdraws his finger and suck off his finger then licking his lips off. He came down to kiss, lick and nibble me. He was still busy nibbling my jaw when he slowly finds his way into me. I moan and arch my back at the sensation of being filled so completely. He starts thrusting in and out of me with his one arm around me and he is turning the butt plug around and pushing it back in as he thrust in and out of me. Looking him in his eyes as we both climb and climb. I was holding back as long as I could then let go and he pull the butt plug as my orgasm sky rockets and I called his name in a whisper. That was all the energy I could master at that moment. He fell onto the bed next to me, pulling the earphones from my ears and start to loosen the straps around my wrists. I turned towards him and I was wrapped in his arms.

'How was that for you Mrs Grey?'

'That was amazing so intense I thought I was going to pass out.'

'Are you feeling okay now?' He asked sitting up a little.

'Yes, I am. How was that for you Mr Grey?'

'With you Mrs Grey it is always a unique experience and always greater then I could picture it.'

'I'm glad.' I said with a very unattractive yawn.

'Come let's go take a shower and get you to bed, baby.' He said leading me out the room after he put the toys we used in the bowl to be cleaned. The hot water in the shower rushing over me felt like someone is giving me a message. Finally in bed and in Christian's arms I doze off. Woke up around 2 AM and Christian was not in bed but could hear the grand piano being played. Walked out wrapping my robe around myself. Walked out to where he was playing. It was a happy melody. He smiled up at me as I approached him. Stood next to the piano as he continued to play. I smiled back at him. Blip kicked me and my hand went to the spot he kicked. My back is starting to ache and took a seat next to Christian on the piano chair. He stopped playing and rubbed my back especially my lower back. Blip just kept kicking me, Christian sang and Blip calmed down.

'Come baby let's get the two of you back to bed, we have a big day today.' We walked back to our bedroom.

'Oh, yes the great house hunting, starts today.'

'That it is Mrs Grey, but first you need your rest.' We walked past the nursery across the hall from our room. Christian really went all out in baby furniture. Everything in driftwood. All the baby's clothes perfectly folded and stored away in the chest of drawers. It's like everything is standing to attention till little Blip's arrival. Walking around in the room the rocking chair standing next to the crib. He led me out the nursery to our room the short distance. Tucked me in and got back in on his side. My back pain just got worst and I just could not go back to sleep. Christian rubbed my back like when we did the birthing classes. It helped a little. The pain subsided only a little and I fell asleep exhausted. The next morning I woke up and as I turn to see what time it is I was surprised to see it was 9 in the morning. Got up and ready for the day. I was busy blow drying my hair when Christian strolled in wearing a jean and a black t-shirt. Lay across the bed watching me go about my business. I was only in a pair of black pant and a bra. Finishing up with my hair and French plate it. I got my maternity blouse a powder yellow and pulled it on. Got my shoes on and turned and asked him if I look alright to go out. He just smiled and nod his head.

'Come on Christian do I look alright to go out in public like this?'

'Turn around again please, Mrs Grey.' I did and look at him for an answer.

'Yes Mrs Grey you look more then beautiful and yellow is definitely your color. We should buy you more yellow color items.'

'Thanks.' I said blushing a little. We head out to the great room and had some breakfast. Today being Saturday we will be out all day with real estate agents. After breakfast I brushed my teeth and quickly checked in on my e-mails only six. I can check them later and they don't look very important. Walked back out to the great room and Christian was on his phone talking very animated to someone and when he turned around he looked furious. Was walking over to the couch when my lower abdomen sending shooting pain into my body. I abruptly stop in my tracks and slouch over a little, holding my stomach where the pain is coming from. Taylor and Christian saw me at the same time and rushed to my side. Christian was still in the middle of his conversation when he through his phone on the couch and reached me. Cold sweat broke out on my forehead.

'Ana! Baby what is going on? Talk to me baby.' Christian asked when he got me to sit down.

'Shooting pain from my lower abdomen.' I said breathing like they taught us at birthing class. Christian cupped my face in both of his hands.

'Is it getting better?'

'Little by little.' I manage to say. A few more minutes passed and I starting to feel better. Christian left briefly and returned with a wet face towel and whipped my forehead. I started to sit back more and more. Taylor hovering in the background.

'How are you now, baby?'

'Much better, thank you. What about your important call?' I said looking into his eyes. Saw the relieve in his eyes and look over to Taylor behind him.

'I can call them back. You are more important.' I gave him a kiss and try to get up. He helped me up slowly.

'I feel fine. I'm just going to wash face quickly then we can go.' I said looking between him and Taylor then nodded his head.

'Okay, I'll be here.' He said and got his phone from the couch and redial the number to continue his intense conversation. I got busy in the bathroom relieving myself, reapply some of my make up after I washed my face. Walked back to the great room and the anger was back on Christian's face as he spoke to someone. Sawyer, Taylor, Christian and I we are all in the elevator heading for the basement garage. Taylor got the car. Christian still on his phone talking in intervals and swearing. He held his phone to his ear with his shoulder as he helped me into the car. They got in and we head off. We decided to get a house just outside the city so if we need to get to office we can still get there quickly. Christian has this idea to get a place near the bay and this is where we are heading. We are looking at five properties around the bay today. He finally got off his phone as we reached the first property. Walked through the house and outside and it just doesn't have that homey feel. It's way to modern and clinical. The next two where in desperate need of a total remodel and will cost more then what the property is worth. The forth one we drove up to has a long winding driveway to the house, we passed a beautiful meadow. We reach the house and it is a lovely old double story French style house that is painted yellow with white trimmings. We walked through lovely large double French doors at the entrance of the house. Walking into the main room of the house it was breath taking the view onto the sound and the setting sun is a few hours off but is already painting the sky wonderful colors. We walked out to the terrace and look at the sunset. Walked back in and I looked up at the ceiling and it still has old pressed ceiling panels and the large five bedrooms on the second floor are all great the main bedroom looks out over the sound and has its own en-suit that is also large. Maybe not as big as the en-suit at Escala but still big. We got back down stairs and saw the huge dining room and the massive kitchen I know Gail will love. Outside there is a barn like building where about 5 to 6 cars can fit in the garage. And on the second floor is living quarters with two bedrooms, kitchen and open plan lounge, dining room. Walked around the garden, there's a swimming pool and far off a poorly maintained helipad. Perfect so Charlie Tango can land right here at home. The agent told us there's a big basement below the house we haven't seen yet. But I made up my mind. I love this house. Everything I seen so far is perfect. She gave us some time alone to talk.

'What do you think?' Christian turn to me.

'To be honest this is the first house I really like the others I did not like at all. This place is perfect. What do you think, Mr Grey?' He crossed his arms tapping his chin with his index finger as he thinks.

'This place needs a lot of work but I'm sure we can make it work.'

'What do you want to change?' I asked, I almost felt sad.

'I would like to build a new house for us here and take down this one to build a more eco sustainable home.'

'Why I fell in love with it just as it is. Can't we change the exciting house to be more eco friendly. Yes, it does need a new coat of paint and a few touch-up here and there but it is much less then the last three we saw.'

'I can ask Elliot about it. You really love this house?'

'Yes, we can have wonderful picnics in the meadow and I can already picture Blip running around the house and out in the meadow.'

'Oh Ana, if you like it that much then we'll buy it then. As long as you happy.'

'I am but let's just keep our options open for now and go and view the last house then make our decision.'

'Since when have you become such a business woman Mrs Grey?'

'Ever since my husband made me CEO of Grey Publishing.' I said chuckling a little. Christian chuckled as well and took the agents card told her we'll give her a call. We head off to our last appointment and this place didn't even look sound to walk into, so I stayed outside in the over grown garden while Christian walked in with the agent. He was not even in there ten minutes then was back outside with me. We got back in the car and Christian told me how bad this house was as we drove off. He gave the agent a call of the house I liked and set up a meeting with her for tomorrow at lunch. She agreed and we head back to Escala.

'How are you feeling today, Mrs Grey?'

'Much better after my episode of this morning.'

'Yes you really had me worried.'

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you.'

'No need to apologies baby, it is one of the symptoms at seven months. I read it in one of those books my mother gave me to read.'

'Good or should I start calling you doctor now Mr Grey?' I asked with a smile. A sexy smile spread across his face.

'No I'll just stick to my usual fifty shade title, if you don't mind Mrs Grey.'

'As you wish sir.' I said as we enter the city again. Tall buildings blurring past us as we head back to Escala. Taylor dropped us off at the elevator with Sawyer by our side. Taylor parked the car and joined us as the elevator arrives. We got in and Sawyer punched in the code for the penthouse. Standing in Christian's arms as we rode all the way up to our home. The elevator doors open and we all step out and into the foyer and through the double doors. The sun light is coloring the great room in a deep yellow color. Christian walked me to the library where I got busy on my e-mails and Christian got busy himself up in his study. Getting everything in place for the real estate agent. Worked through my e-mails and mailed Hanna instructions of what to do first thing in the morning along with newly read manuscripts with my notes and reviews. Afterward I lay down on the couch and fell asleep. This day was very tiresome. Was woken when Christian picked me up with a lot of effort then told him to please let me walk rather, I don't want him to hurt himself by carrying the two of us. He let me walk to our room and got me into bed. I fell asleep again so fast.

I was jolt awake and sat straight up in bed. Christian was sitting next to me busy typing on his phone.

'Ana! Ana are you okay?'

'Yes, just had a weird dream. That's all.' I said sitting back against the stuffed headboard.

'Are you sure? I have half a mind to take you to Dr Greene to check you out after what happened this morning.'

'I'll be okay. Like you said Dr Grey it is one of the many symptoms that happens during your seventh month.'

'I know but I want to make sure that you both are alright.'

'Please believe me when I say we are both good.' I said cupping his face. Then I turned and picked up one of the books on my night stand and start to read it. Christian's pulled out his stethoscope from his night stand drawer, and starts to listen to Blips heart beat again. It made me smile and continue to read.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 18**

Looking at my calendar on my desk in the library, today marks the day of my eight month. I had a check up yesterday with Dr Greene and Christian gave her a blow by blow of what happened to me last month and she just sat forwards and smiled and explained to Christian and me that what happened is all normal and it is just the baby getting into the delivery position in the birth cannel. It put his mind at ease I can see that now that he is a bit more relaxed. We left her office and he looked much better and we book my bed at the hospital for when I'm in labor. The closer I get to my delivery date, the more I scared I am getting, but trying to hide my fear to my very attentive husband is very hard. Driving out to our new house. Elliot and his team is almost done and we can finally move in soon. I just hope we can move in before Blip is born. Driving up to the house, it looks wonderful and they already painted the house outside a lighter yellow color.

'What do you think Mrs Grey?' Christian asked me as he park his R8 in front of our garage.

'I think is looks great. I love the new color on the walls. And they are fixing that part of the roof that was leaking.'

'Yes and I'm glad you like the new color. Ready to go see the improved inside?'

'Lead the way Mr Grey.' I said as he helped me out of the car. Once I have my huge self out of the car Elliot's voice rang from the roof.

'Morning Elliot.' I said looking up.

'Hey, thought you guys will be here yesterday. What right there I'll show you guys around.' Elliot said and disappeared from sight. He jogged up to us and took us through the house room for room telling us what they've done and what is almost done. Christian insisted on fitting the kitchen out with brand new kitchen country style cabinets and I have to say it looks stunning all the beautiful white kitchen cabinets. Mrs Jones almost Taylor will love this kitchen. Yes if you have to know Taylor finally popped the question and I am so happy for them. Christian and I talked about the living quarters above the garage for them once they are married. We want it to be a wedding present from us for them. The house although looks a bit of a mess I love everything the guys have done around here. The nursery is all painted and will look wonderful once the furniture gets moved in and our room is being extended for our walk in closet. The deck outside will be finished today and a couple of small things still need to be done till Friday which is in four days then they will be done completely with our house and we can start moving in on Saturday. Christian was happy everything was on track, then shook his brothers hand and we left. Christian walked to his R8 and took out a large blanket tartan blanket we got on our honeymoon to Scotland and picnic basket from the trunk, then took my hand as we head for the meadow for a lovely picnic. We pick a nice spot and settled down. We ate dome lovely chicken I guess Mrs Jones must have packed for us. Lay back on Christian's lap and he bend down and gave ma kiss.

'This is a wonderful way to spend a nice warm afternoon.'

'Yes it is, this is only the first of many baby.'

'Yes, I have a feeling you are right. Thank you for this, it is really nice.'

'You're welcome, Mrs Grey.' He said as his phone rang and he answer it. Listen to his conversation it got heated quickly. I sat up and started to pack everything up and we head back knowing that he will soon rather go to his office to short out this mess at one of our properties. I got up to quickly and I was dizzy the whole meadow spin in front of me. Grabbed my knees and closed my eyes tightly. Christian's back was towards me. Took a couple of deep breaths and I started to feel better. I picked up the blanket and folded it and repack the basket Mrs Jones stocked out for us. I was carrying the stuff back to the car, than Christian turned around and saw me walking back to the car.

'Mrs Grey, let me carry this for you.' I hand him the basket and the blanket. 'Why have you packed everything up?'

'I know judging by your conversation you would rather get back to the office to short out this little mess there then over the phone. So that is why I packed up.'

'Mrs Grey you know me well.' He said walked closer to me and kissed my hair as he inhales.

'I think I should after two years and two months we know each other I should at least have to know something about you Mr mysterious Grey.' He smiled then gave me a kiss as we reached his car. We said goodbye to Elliot and we drove off back to Escala. On his phone on our drive back to Escala, he phoned Taylor telling him that he must be ready to leave the moment we get back home. Then hung up and he phoned Andrea telling her what he wants her to do for him before he gets to the office then hung up. We drove up to the gate of Escala's garage and Christian punched in the code and the gate opened. Back in the great room Christian head for our room and got dressed for the office. He looks every bit the CEO I know and love. He walked over to me and I was on the phone with Roach. Looks like I am also heading to the office to short out a crisis of my own at my company. I got in my office attire then Sawyer drove me in my Saab to Grey Publishing's. Once at the office I got swamped with work and issues. I sort it out as it came my way. If was soon 8PM and finally the last of the drama was sorted out and a very angry Christian already phoned me three times to come home. Heading home in the dark city with Sawyer at the wheel. Traffic was not that bad anymore and we were home in no time at all. Heated up my food in the microwave and ate it. It was like heaven Mrs Jones famous spaghetti bolognaise. I sprinkled a bit of cheese on top and ate everything. Christian clearly in his study working, I head up to his study after I ate and just gave him a wave at the door He waved back at me with half a smile on his face. Then head to our bathroom to take a nice hot bath. I got the water going and stepped out of my clothes and carefully sat down in the nice warm water and bubble bath I poured into the water. I washed and lay back soaking in the heat of the water.

~~~ * 50 * ~~

I'm about eight weeks and three weeks along now. The excitement in Christian is so wonderful to witness. Our lives have come back to normal since the Jack incident four months ago. Jack and Elizabeth are both in maximum security prison they both got two life sentences to serve without any parole. We moved in to our new house and the past two weeks have been great here. Everything is unpacked and on their right places. Taylor and Gail got married last weekend and is having a well deserved honeymoon in London. So Sawyer and Ryan being on extra alert with me at home and Prescott driving Christian around stick to his side like Taylor trained her. But coming back to Jack and Elizabeth, I'm just glad the court case is over after a while month in court in my sixth month. In that time the media were worst then sharks. I was in tears for weeks as they splat my whole history along with Christian's all over the front page of a million news papers around the country. Christian sued a couple of them, publishing false accusations the printed about us. Of course we won the cases. Now with little Blip almost here, I'm officially on maternity leave but still work half day from home. Although Christian took time off from work the next three weeks, he still work around the clock from home. The Grace, were mere at the jetty in the sound. Looking out over the water just how beautiful it all is. My bags are all packed for me and Blip. It always sit ready at the front door. Sitting watching some silly day time TV, wants to make me vomit by the over acting and very unrealistic story lines of all the so called soaps. I switched off the TV and walked to where Christian was busy in his new study talking to Ros his number two who is overseeing the Tokyo ship year Christian bought over there. I sat down across from him as I looked at him working. He smiled at me and blew me a kiss.

'Yes- yes send me the figures let me look at it. Of Course. Thank you for keeping me informed Ros. Talk to you soon.' He pressed the end button.

'You look so beautiful today Mrs Grey.'

'You can't really mean that, I'm the size of a bus.'

'Oh Ana you still don't see yourself very clearly, do you.'

'Right back at you Grey.'

'Was it not last night in the play room that you said you would try to look at yourself differently.'

'Oh, that is correct maybe when I'm deflated I can start working on that.'

'Deflate huh?'

'Yes, sir.' We both laughed and he walked over to me.

'How are you feeling today, baby.'

'Come let's go get some lunch.' We stood up to leave and walked down the flight of stairs and walked the distance to the kitchen, when my legs started to feel wet. I stopped in my tracks.

'Ana?' He turned immediately looking worried at me.

'I think my water just broke,' I said looking down at my wet pants and bare feet and now the wet floor.

'Come sit down, baby.' He said pulling a chair closer for me. He finally pressed send on that text he drafted a month ago to all the necessary people in our family. He ran around the house to get everything. My first contraction started and I stood up and held on the edge of the kitchen counter. Doing my breathing exercises. Sweat broke out on my forehead. Sawyer got my bags and was getting the car out of the garage. Ryan and Christian helped me into the car. Christian rubbing my back and my first contraction ended, I was relieved. Sawyer raced off to Northwest hospital. I was having another contraction when I needed to get out of the car and into a waiting wheel chair.

'No it's okay, I'll walk in.'

'Ana please.' Christian protested. He held onto my hips as I walked into the hospital they admit me and Christian wheeled me to the maternity wing where I settled into my room. A young blond nurse helped me get settled and into a gown. Another contraction took over my body. Each pain worst then the last. Yes and this is only an hour and a half in. How long will this take. I've heard cases where woman were in labor almost the whole day. Please don't let that be me. I don't think I would last that long. Christian was the sweetest he stayed glued at my side all the time. Hour 3, 6… 9. This being hour fifteen, Dr Greene checked how far I'm dilated and I was ready for delivery. Christian put his arm around my shoulders and held my hand as I start to push. Only noticing Grace and Carrick in the delivery room. They came to witness their first grand baby's birth. Christian gave Carrick the video camera to record every single thing of the birth. Later Christian got in behind me so he could lend me his strength.

'Together baby.' He said taking both my hands in his.

'Okay, Ana with your next contraction push as hard as you can.' Dr Greene said and I was already so tired I answered in a nod of my head.

'You are doing so fantastic Mrs Grey. I'm so proud of you.' He said kissing my sweaty forehead as I let my head rest on his shoulder.

'I love you Christian.' I managed to get out as another contraction hit me again and I pushed hard.

'Good work, Mrs Grey.' Dr Greene said then took my hand and I could feel my baby's head. Then I took Christian's hand again.

'I love you to Ana.' Christian said kissing my temple. Resting my head on his shoulder again.

'Only a few more pushes Mrs Grey.' Dr Greene spoke looking up from my baby to me.

'Okay.' I started pushing again and could feel my baby's head is out. Again I pushed and the worst sore part was short as my babies shoulders pushes through. Dr Greene pulled the rest of my baby out and laid my precious baby boy in my arms. They let Christian cut the umbilical cord. He looked like he got a saucer of cream as he cut the cord. Carrick still recording everything. Our baby cries so loud. The nurses took my boy away to be cleaned, measured, weighed and named. We both decided to name our boy Theodore Raymond Grey. They finish up with me in the delivery room. Grandma and grandpa Grey were both over the moon by witnessing the birth of their first grand baby. I just wanted to sleep. So I fed Teddy then burped him and handed him back to Christian as I finally fell asleep after Grace took a ton of photos of the three of us. Christian kissed my forehead as I drift off. I smiled at him.

Was woken as my baby cried, Christian looking so at easy as he rocked his son gently. I sit up and took my baby from him. Carrick and Grace left.

'You still look tired, Ana.'

'I am still tired.' I checked his dipper and it was still okay. Got Ted to latch to me rather quickly and he started drinking. When he was done I burped him and lay him in my arms we both stared at each other for the longest time.

'Hello, Theodore, I'm your mama and you look just as beautiful as your father. You look just like I dreamed you'll be.' I said and kissed my baby boy's head. Heard Christian sniff back a tear. Looking up from Teddy to Christian with tears in his eyes.

'My family.'

'Yes, Mr Grey our very own family.'

'You Mrs Grey did such a lovely job of bringing our son Teddy into this world. Thank you for working so very hard.'

'It's all worth it, don't you think Mr Grey.' I said smiling back down at Teddy that is gripping my pinkie finger.

'Absolutely.' Christian answered. Finally changed Teddy's dipper and rocked him to sleep. Lay Teddy in his father's arms so he could lay Teddy in his crib next to my bed. Got finally out of bed then took a shower. After my shower I felt better and got into my own sleepwear, it felt nice. I was brushing my teeth and hair there was a knock on the bathroom door.

'Come in.' The door slide open and Christian stood in the door way. I looked up at Christian.

'Mrs Grey you never looked so beautiful then the way you look now.'

'Awe, thank you Mr Grey. Is Teddy asleep?'Christian looked over his shoulder.

'Yes, he is still asleep. Come you still look tired Ana.' He held out his hand from me to take it.

'I am still tired.' I said taking his held out hand and leading me back to bed. He helped me get back into bed.

'Now get some rest baby. Fifteen hours of labor must be very tiresome.'

'You have no idea, Mr Grey.'

'I think I have some idea during labor.'

'Oh, yes. You doing that for me were great. You helped me a lot.'

'I did?'

'Yes, Christian you have more than you would ever know.'

'I felt like I've done nothing then to get you pregnant Ana.'

'Please- please don't ever think that, Christian please. Having Teddy here now with us in our arms. Would you change anything?' I asked him as I lay down on my pillow and Christian covered me with my blankets. He looked from me taking my hand and looked over to where Teddy was sleeping.

'No. I would have wanted a bit longer time alone with you. There were so many places I still wanted to show you and take you, but now looking at you and Teddy I would not change one single event till this moment here.'

'I can still see in your eyes, you think you won't make a good father.' He nods his head then look back at me.

'Look I'm still scared to but the only thing we can do is only try our best. Can you do that?'

'I guess we can both try.'

'Good, so this subject is now behind us?'

'Yes.' He said in defeat.

'Wonderful.' I said relaxing a little more. He kissed my forehead then my mouth the most sweetest kiss. I drift off smiling at my fifty.

- ~~ 50 ~~ -


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 19**

**Day 1**(Day after Teddy's birth)

Driving home from the hospital to the great house holding sleeping Teddy in my arms and I'm sitting in Christian's arms as he looks over my shoulder at Teddy in my arms. Sawyer drove us home with Ryan in the front passenger seat. We turn off and into the drive way to the great house. Arriving home a welcome party awaits us. This is not what I expected I would have loved a quite day to get settled in with the baby. Looked over at Christian and he look surprised and super angry. Clearly not his doing. Sawyer opened my door and I got with the help of Christian. Ryan carrying our bags into the house. Walked into the large lounge, Mia, Ethan, Kate, Elliot, Carrick, Grace and my dad where all here. They all rushed over to greet us and fussed over the baby and how much Teddy looks like Christian in this cute little nose and mouth. Lay Teddy in his grandmother's arms. Grace had tears in her eyes.

'He truly is so beautiful.' Grace said and instinctively as all mothers do started to rock him softly. Kissing his head. Carrick stepped closer and look over Grace's shoulder at Teddy as Christian lead me to the couch. Greeted my dad with a kiss on his cheek and a hug. Grace later hand Teddy to Ray and he held him in his arms looking from tiny Teddy to us.

'You kids know how to make them good. He has your eyes and hair Annie.'

'Oh daddy. Thank you.' Christian shook Ray's hand, then gave Teddy back to me. Kate was up next and the look of a baby in her arms with Elliot just look so picture perfect. Maybe soon things will start happening soon for them. Or at least I hope so. I took great joy to see Mia so caring over Teddy. Ethan smiled but look so panicked and worried. Looks more like he wants to run for the hills as all guys go when their girlfriends fuss over a cute baby. Like it's a signal to have a baby right the second. It made me want to laugh hysterical inward and have to try very hard to hide my laughter from every one. Soon Teddy was handed back to me after being passed around so much, I thought he would wake up. I was walking up stairs with the girls following me to the nursery. I lay Teddy down in his crib and cover him with a blanket and switch on the baby monitor and we all head back out. We join the guys down stairs placed the monitor next to me on the table next to the couch. We all got talking. The men talked baseball and of course it goes over my head. Sitting back next Christian, listening to everyone talk. He held my leg, every now and then looking at me smiling. I just listen to everyone talk. I answered only when I have to. Later got up to get everyone drinks and something to eat. Was busy heating up some frozen muffins in the oven. Hand everything over to Mia and Kate that is helping me in the kitchen when Teddy started crying up stairs. Grace stuck with the men. Heading up stairs alone. Felt nice just to get away from all the busyness. Picked Teddy up.

'Okay, my angel. Mommies here. Shhh…' I said got the blanket from his crib and cover him as I lay him down on the changing station checked his dipper and changed it. Then settled down in the comfy rocking chair, this a towel nappy draped over my shoulder and the blanket of his crib to cover myself as I quickly got Teddy to latch to me so he can feed. I gently rock the both of us while he drank from me. Can't believe only yesterday morning Teddy had me going through quite a bit of pain and now having him in my arms makes all that pain and agony worth it. I softly strokes his head as he drinks from me. I kissed his head. He finish drinking from me and I lay him on the towel nappy over my shoulder and burped him. Then rocked him to sleep again. I was laying him down when Christian walked in. He looked from me to where I lay Teddy down. I was covering him with his blanket. Christian slip a arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his side. I wrapped both my arms around Christian. He kissed my hair and inhales.

'I'm sorry about my family.'

'No need to apologies, maybe it's a good thing they all came now. So we can settle in later.'

'I guess you're right. He is so beautiful like his mother when she's asleep.' I looked up at Christian and he gave me a kiss. We head back down stairs and everyone was eating and drinking enjoying the setting sun over the sound. Made myself some herbal tea and stepped outside with the others looking out over the breath taking view. I had to run to the little girls room and head up stairs to our en-suit bathroom. I was washing my and head back out. Walked pass Teddy's room checked in on him and he was still sleeping soundly. Placed a small pillow behind his back so he could sleep on his side. Sat down on the rocking chair and flip through the children's books that Christian bought back when we found out about Teddy. I fell asleep in the rocking chair. Was later woken when carried off to the bedroom by Christian.

'No I have to take care for our guests.' I sleepily protested.

'Shhh… Sleep now baby. I'll take care of our guests.' I lay back against his chest where he kissed the side of my head. He lay my down on my pillow and covered me with our duvet. Closed the door behind him as he left.

**2 Weeks**

Teddy is starting to sleep through the night. We already have routine going, Teddy and I and Christian in between. Mr and Mrs Taylor got back from their honeymoon last week and is settling in- in their new place of residence. Taylor's daughter is a frequent visitor here now since Christian and I open the invitation to her to come around visiting her father and new step-mother as often as she like. Taylor was so grateful he could not thank us enough. Just up Teddy down for his nap and I started to work through my e-mails of work. Mrs Taylor busy in her new kitchen baking what smells like bread. I sat and work in the large study where Christian and I set up our office together. With the baby monitor on my desk. I dive into my work and made calls and gave Hanna her instructions what she must do and mailed Roach and gave him his instructions what I want to do. He is after all my number two at Grey Publishing's. They mailed me back and I respond. Sounds like my little man is awake. He is not crying just awake. So I went to go check in on him, and carried him down stairs and lay him down in his stroller and pushed his stroller to the study, where I can keep an eye on him while I work. Was reading my third manuscript when Mrs Taylor walked in to bring me some lunch and something to drink. She always fuss over little Teddy whenever she sees him. She left then head back to the kitchen. I made calls and caught up on my work. By 2PM I was done and back on track with running my company. Christian phone about 3PM to find out how we are doing and that he will be home late tonight and will need to spend a couple of days in New York next week and want to take all of us with him. I agreed it will be really nice to get out a bit and finally see New York he promised to show me. We hung up and gave all my attention to my little Grey in the stroller. Picked him up and we went for a lovely walk around the landscape garden. Sat down on a bench overlooking the water. Watched the boats sail up and down the sound. Teddy pulled his little lip and started crying.

'What's wrong mommies angel? Are you hungry? Come mommy will fix it.' I got up and walked back to the house and straight up to the nursery. Where I changed his dirty dipper. Settled in to feed him took a while for him to latch to me and start drinking. After he drank from me I gave him his bath and rocked him back to sleep. Covered him with his blankets. Then left to go see what Mrs Taylor is cooking for dinner. Since we moved to the new house Mrs Taylor and I cook together. Because I like cooking. Mrs Taylor told me she got everything under control so that leave me to my work where I worked through the rest of my manuscripts. As I finished them I mailed Hanna with my note and reviews. Dinner time arrived and I sat down alone at the dining room table and ate my dinner. After dinner I took my laptop and the baby monitor up to our bedroom. I took a bath and got into bed where I continue my work till 9PM when Teddy woke up and I attend to him. 9:30 PM and still no Christian. I gave him a call. He is almost done with his meeting and will be heading home directly afterward. We hung up and I continue to read my second last manuscript.

**Week 3**

Walking through the streets of New York was quit and experience. The people and the atmosphere of the city is quit something. Time square all vivid and loud. Christian pushing Teddy's stroller we walked through all the shops he wanted to bring me to. Macy's was the high light for me, until he took me to all the lingerie shops. We took a cab to central park. Walked and sat having a lovely picnic on the grass. It was early afternoon when we head back to the penthouse. Teddy had bad cramps and cried more than usual. I was walking up and down in our room with Teddy in my arms. Christian was arguing with someone on the phone out in the living room. Gave Teddy something for his cramps and after a while calmed down and fell asleep tired. Pain can tiresome especially when the pain is intense. We spend a whole week in New York. Had a quick stop over a Georgia so my mom and Bob can see their grandson. Mom was so excited when she heard we were coming by. We stayed over the whole weekend and flew back early Monday morning. Christian had early meetings on Tuesday morning and will be off to Portland for meeting he will have there for three days. Being alone most of the time, I was kind of getting use to it. Between Teddy and my own work, it kept me quit busy.

**Week 4**

Monday morning came and I had to attend a very important meeting at Grey publishing and I had to be there in person. So being CEO I can pretty much do and take my baby with me anywhere. So I took Teddy with me. This meeting is with our company accountant to show us how the company has grown or not. Sawyer helped me to carry Teddy into my office where our meeting will be held. Lay Teddy back in his stroller. Hanna was over the moon to finally see Teddy in real live and not later from pictures on my desk. Our meeting started and everyone that is head of their departments sat in on the meeting and to see the growth of the company is quite great. I had the idea in the back of my head to stick my fingers out to the news paper industry and later our printing house where we can print our own books instead of using someone else's printing press. I will talk to Christian about it first before I make my decision later. Sitting through the meeting was getting to me a little. Teddy started to cry and our meeting took a 20 minute break, while I attend to Teddy. Christian called to hear how we are doing and I told him we are in a meeting at Grey publishing, and that I want to discuss something with him once he is back from Portland. He agreed and we hung up after our I love you's. I changed Teddy and got him fed. Our meeting continue after I lay sleeping Teddy down in his stroller. After our meeting our company accountant gave me the thick folder of figures for my own records. Our long meeting adjourned and I got some work done while Teddy is sleeping in his stroller beside me. Saw everyone running around outside my office and was curious why. Then ten minutes later I had my answer. A tall wonderful man in a gray suit, crisp white collar shirt with my favourite gray tie strolled into my office, closing the door behind him as he make his way to me and Teddy.

'Mr Grey do what do we owe this wonderful pleasure?'

'I wanted to see my beautiful wife and handsome son.' He walked around my desk to stand in front of me. I stood up and he gave me a hello kiss.

'Hello, Mrs Grey.'

'Hello, Mr Grey. I have really missed you the past three days.'

'I have missed you more and of course my son to.' He said and turned to sleeping Teddy. He picked him up held him in his arms.

'He has missed his daddy to. He missed you giving him his baths.'

'Has he now?' He asked smiling from me to Teddy.

'Yes, he is much more relaxed when you give him his baths.' I said as Christian pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead then Teddy's.

'My special family.' He finally said laying Teddy back in his stroller.

'Yes it is very special. So what do you want to talk to me about Mrs Grey?'

'Oh, yes. I had this idea in the back of my head for about a week or so, of maybe sticking our fingers out into the news paper industry and buying our very own printing factory. Where we now sub-contract with Good Layout printers.'

'Mrs Grey, am I hearing you correctly. You want to expand?'

'It is only an idea, so far. I still have to do my research on these subject before we can even start to think about moving forward.' He crossed his arms across his chest and just looked at me with a smirk on his handsome face.

'What are you thinking Mr Grey?'

'I am having delicious images of my wonderful wife as head of her own cooperation and let me tell you Mrs Grey the images are quite pleasant. I can see it happening.'

'You do? I'm don't biting off more than I can chew?'

'No, if does get to much you can always sell and return back here. You do realize Mrs Grey that this will mean much less time with Teddy and me if you do decide to go that route.'

'No, I did not think that far yet. Like I said Mr Grey it was just an idea I had. My priority at the moment is Teddy and Grey Publishing and most importantly you Mr Grey.'

'Me?'

'Yes, you.'

'Come Mrs Grey, let's go home.'

'Okay, let me just give Hanna this briefs to type for me then we can go.'

'Very well.' He said then gave Taylor a call to get the cars ready so we all can go back to the great house. Head out to where Hanna was sitting and gave her the brief she need to type out for me then to e-mail them to me so I can sign them and then she can send them out. We head out. Christian pushing Teddy's stroller, heading to the back of Grey Publishing and we took off for home.

**2 Months**

Teddy has a will of his own and only two months old. In his own way he tells you just exactly what he wants. Like he doesn't want to lay down any more he will pull his little lip. He just want to be in your arms all the time. He is having bad ear ache. I got this great stuff from the chemist for his ears and drops for his bad cramps and both works really well. Made a appointment for a check up with Dr Greene. Christian is ready a bed time story when I pass Teddy's room it was so adorable. Listening to Christian voice as he read the story of 'Charlie and the chocolate factory.' I was in the mood for some play. So I got into my new outfit I got yesterday from the lingerie store, then wrap my robe around myself. Stood in the door of the nursery watching Christian as he continue to read. He look up when he saw me. Teddy is fast asleep. He stood and walked over to me pulling me closer towards him by my robe sash. The top part of my robe slide down my shoulder and it revealed a little of my outfit. He smile his shy smile at me and then tilt his head a little to the side. He dim the light in Teddy's room took the baby monitor with us as he lead me to our play room in the basement.

**4 Months**

The nurse at the clinic weighing Teddy. He got so big in only 4 months. They gave him his next few sets of shots. The those awful drops for polio. He cried so much. He was still cry half way home.

'Okay my baby. Mommy know it hurt and it was awful but it will help you. Come now.' I said holding him tightly to me and he calmed down. Sawyer driving us home. Draped a blanket over my shoulder and fed him. He drank and fell asleep as still some of his mighty tears rolls down his face. I whipped them away.

'Mommy loves you, my angel.' I whisper to Teddy as he drank from me. Christian is sending his jet to go fetch my mom and Bob to visit us for a week. Arriving back home as Christian just landed Charlie Tango on the helipad out front. He powers down and walked in along with us.

'Hey there is my two special people in the whole world.' Christian said and at the sound of Christian's voice it woke Teddy. Taylor head past us towards the security station.

'Hi.' Looking at Taylor then back to Christian. 'What going on?'

'We found out who posted bail for that asshole Jack.'

'Who?'

'Elena's ex, he posted bail under Lincoln Timber?'

'What?' I had to sit down, handed Teddy to Christian. Putting my head in my hands.

'Yes, I just fired his whole board and is busy consolidating all my GEH shares, then sells his business pieces to the highest bidder.'

'What was his motives?'

'I don't give a fuck, you don't screw with my family. I will screw him over good.'

'You think that's a good idea?'

'He got that pig Hyde out of jail so he can drug my mother and sister and assault my pregnant wife. That is more than enough reason to screw with him.' He said pulling me closer where he sat on the couch with Teddy in his arms. I don't want to say it out loud but my gut is telling me, the shit is only starting again. My stomach was in knots. We took the Grace out to stretch her sails a little for the afternoon. Teddy woke up and is enjoying the afternoon on his father's lap as he let Teddy steer and chew the steer. I walked over and applied some sunscreen on Teddy's arms, legs, neck and face. Oh the face he pulled when I applied the sunscreen, was priceless. I sat back down and look out over the water hugging my legs to my chest. Claude almost got me back in shape again. As the sun starting to set saw Teddy rubbing his eyes and took him from Christian so we could head back home. We got busy once we were back at the house. Sat Teddy in his feeding chair and start giving him his dinner, so I can give him his bath. Christian is in the study working. Teddy ate his bowl of food I fed him and the bowl of food dropped out of my hand.

Teddy cried as the bowl made a noise as it hit the floor and Christian walked in to find out what all the rackets is all about. Told him the story.

Christian picked Teddy up and he stopped crying and looked at Christian with teary eyes. He laid his head on Christian's shoulder. I finish cleaning up the mess the mess I made.

'He is just tired. You want to give him his bath or should I?'

'No I can do it.' He said taking Teddy upstairs to give him his bath.

My mother and Bob finally arrived the following morning. Went with Sawyer and Ryan to go pick them up. Prescott and Brice drove the car behind us. Ever since yesterday security was tight again. Usually when it's like this something is going on Christian don't want me to know, and it makes me real mad. Seeing my mother is so nice. We 'Skype' once a week but it nothing compared to hugging my mother in the flesh. Of course it's nice to see Bob to. We head back to the big house. At the big house when we got back was buzzing with security.

'Sawyer what is going on?' I asked when the car came to a halt.

'I don't know ma'am, I'll go find out for you and inform you once I have news.'

'Thanks Sawyer.' We all got out and walked in. Christian is furiously busy on the phone, cussing. My mother and I just look at each other. Bob was walking behind us. With little Teddy in my arms, sleeping.

'Baby what is going on?' I asked once he was off his phone.

'There was a kidnapping attempt on Teddy, 30 minutes ago. Taylor and the others caught the culprit and is awaiting for the police to come and pick the jackass up. I'm just glad all of you are save.' Mom gasped when she heard the news. It is actually nothing new to any of us. Teddy started crying and I lay him in my mother's arms. Bob stepped in and put his arm around Carla. I stepped into Christian's arms crying.

'I won't let anything happen to the two of you.'

'I had a feeling it was going to happen again.' I managed to say through my hoarse teary voice.

'Hush now, baby. I'll keep us all save. Please don't cry baby.' He said holding me close to his chest as he wrap his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head. Teddy started to cry and my mother hand him back to me. Christian kissed Teddy's head then left to greet my mother and Bob, then walked to where Taylor called him to discuss something. Got my mother and Bob settled in.

'Honey, don't you think it would be better if Bob and I check into a hotel rather.'

'No please, stay this place is much better guarded then forthnox only could dream to be. I would feel better having you and Bob here. It just means we can't go out like I want to spoil you. I'm sorry mama.' I said as I rocked Teddy and sooth him to stop crying.

'It's okay angel. You understand this world better than I do and as long as I can spend some quality time with my grandson and daughter I'm happy.'

'I think Christian got a fishing trip planned for the guys this weekend. I guess it's off now. Carrick ran into the house.

'Dad?' I said getting up.

'I just got the news. Are you guys okay? Grace want to come to but she had an emergency surgery at the hospital she needed to attend to.'

'We're all fine, I was at the airport with Teddy to pick up my mother and Bob.'

'Oh thank god.' He said hugging me. Christian walked out of his study on his phone straight to his dad and shook his hand. Mom took Teddy from he and took Bob as they took a stroll into the garden as we try to sort out what ever mess has been bestowed upon us by some other dickhead. My guess is it's Lincoln. I was standing off to one side chewing my thumb nail, hugging myself. The police arrive, took Taylor and Christian's statement and drove off with the tied up culprit.

**6 Months**

Today marks the day of our wedding anniversary. I was being spoiled with spa treatments from my husband and a special dinner at the mile high club at the space needle. Grandma and grandpa Grey happily volunteered to baby sit for the evening. After dinner we went to Escala where we played for hours and finally pass out in each others arms in our old bed. I was gently woken by soft butterfly kisses by Christian.

'Good morning Mrs Grey. Sleep well?'

'Hey, I always sleep well when it's next to you and only you Mr Grey.'

'That is good to know Mrs Grey because there are always advantages of waking up next to you. You and only always you.'

'What sort of advantages Mr Grey?' I teases him as I glide my hands over his bear chest. He closed his eyes and enjoying my touch. With my other hand I cupped his cheek as he hover over me as I lay on my back facing him. He came down and gave me kiss with his one hand wrap one of my legs around him. And with one slow steady movement slide into me. Although I am having my period Christian never minded my blood. As he moves his hips I met he's every thrust. Keeping eye contact with him, he came down to kiss me again.

'I love you so much Ana.' He whispered against my ear as he keeps moving in and out of me. I arched my back as I almost find my release.

'I love you very much to, Christian.'

'Look at me baby.' We locked eyes again and he increase his speed. His hand found my breast and squeeze a little. Some how it hurted a little. I let him know it. His hand moved to my other breast and he stop abruptly with his thrusts.

'What?' I asked. He kept squeezing my breast and it was really starting to hurt. 'Ouch! That hurts.' He gently pulls out of me and sit up on his knees. He watched me then out of nowhere started to get dressed.

'Will you please tell me what is going on.'

'Tell me Ana how long did you feel that lump in your breast?'

'I never examine myself like what you just did. I did notice my breast being sore I figured it was all Teddy's feeds.' I sat up so I could look into his gray worried eyes. He jumps up and pulls on a pair of pants and grabbed his phone calling someone. I knew our romantic morning has just took a swan dive into the archtic ocean. I took a shower and got dress in a pair of pants and my powder blue blouse and sneakers. Almost having my body back thanks to Claude. Made myself some tea as the need to cry hit me. I folded in on myself hugging my knees to my sore chest right on the kitchen floor. Crying my heart out. Christian walked past me while still on his phone. He did not even notice me on the floor crying. Why can we just be happy why all these fucking curve balls. My breast feel so tender after Christian's proper examination this morning. Lost my appetite and was ready to go to the big house, but for some reason I could not move. Christian started to look for me.

'Ana! Ana!' He called for me. My crying on the kitchen floor got his attention.

'Baby, why you cry and on the kitchen floor?' He asked picking me up from the kitchen floor.

'Why can't we just be happy for once?' I cried in his lap as he sat me on his lap as he sat on the couch.

'We don't know anything yet. Look I made arrangements with Dr Greene to meet up. She is expecting us in half an hour.'

'What if it is worst case scenario?' I asked.

'Then we take it one day at a time. For better or for worst Ana we both in this together.' He said kissing my forehead. He sat back holding me to his chest.

'Now go wash your face baby so we can leave.' I was pushed towards our bathroom while Christian got dressed. Washing my face and got my handbag heading for the great room. Riding the elevator down, Christian pulled me towards him and kissed my temple. In his car we head out towards Northwest Hospital. I pulled my sweaters sleeve over my hand and hugged myself at I stare out the window feeling more and more like the rainy weather that is starting to pour down on us. Christian put his hand on my leg. I looked at him and the outright panic on his face. We reached the hospital and met up with Dr Greene. She done the same exam Christian did and took blood samples and done a biopsy on my lump. She put a bandage on the place she did the biopsy and told us she'll request the lab results as urgent and will call us the moment the results are back. We head to the big house. Grandpa Carrick was glad we are back and told us everything of Teddy's evening. Christian thanked Carrick and he left. Sitting in the rocking chair in Teddy's room watching him sleep. What am I going to do if the test results is positive? No, Ana! Stop it! Just spend as much time with your baby boy as you can manage, if it does come down to the bad side of things. Teddy would be my only child. Damn it! New sets of tears running down my face. I hate this. Walked from the nursery to the guy and started punching the punch bag. Hitting out all my anger and kicking the daylight out of the poor bag. Christian busy with his work in the study. Me busy punching my hands open on the punching bag. Tears spilling over and made my punching the bag blurry. I don't know how long I have been in the gym when Christian finally found me. My hands bleeding and is in the worst shape. He pulled me with some force from the blood smeared punching bag. Weeping onto his chest.

'It's okay baby. Come now please stop this foolishness.' He dragged me to the kitchen where he got the first aid box out to attend to my hands. Gail saw my hands and was shocked to see in what state they are in. A week past and finally Tuesday evening of the start of the second week. Dr Greene finally phoned us with the results. Being to nerves feel like my stomach is burning from fear. She gave the results and the biopsy is just a clogged milk gland which she is happy to help take care of and as for my blood tests it was normal except for my iron levels, it's a little low. Other than that I am in the all clear in all fields. The relieve on Christian's face and I guess mine was like two different worlds relieve tears now flow down my face. Christian thanked Dr Greene and hung up. Christian's way of celebrating is to go play in our playroom in the basement. Oh and did we play. It was beyond fantastic.

**8 Months**

Teddy is starting to form sounds of words and is crawling everywhere. We are having our hands full with him. He is his happiest outside in the garden playing in the mud and dirt. As the weather getting colder I'm letting Teddy play less and less outside. Tomorrow we need to go into town, I have a ton of meetings to take and getting back to a full day's work, slowly but surely. Taking Teddy with me is getting harder and harder. Gail said she wouldn't mind watching Teddy while I'm at work during the week. I took her up on her offer. Christian is in New York on business for 2 weeks. I miss him so much and even our Skype conversations are getting agonizing. Going to sleep and waking up alone is not nice once you are so us to having someone next to you. I was almost going to out my office to the rest room when I received a call and it was Taylor. Sending my heart right into my mouth and my whole body turned to ice.

'Taylor what's wrong?' I spoke first.

'Ma'am you better get over here. Mr Grey and I were in a car accident and he is in a rather bad shape.'

'Oh god, no! What else will happen to us? Are you okay Taylor?'

'Yes ma'am, I have a few bruise ribs and my one arm and leg is broken other than that, I'm fine.'

'Oh Taylor I'm so sorry. Can you tell me how he is?' I asked walking to Gail in the kitchen and took her hand.

'I've tried getting information out of them but because I am not family they won't tell me anything.'

'I understand. Thank you for trying. Is Stephan back yet?'

'Yes ma'am he is at Boeing field.'

'Thanks Taylor here is Gail.' I handed my phone to Gail. Tears sprung to her eyes. I rushed for my desk phone in our study and phoned Grace and Carrick, I told them everything that Taylor told me and told them I'm leaving for New York as soon as I phone Stephan. They insisted on going with and we hung up so I could call Stephan. Stephan said he can get the jet ready for us in two hours. I let Gail and Grace know of our travel plans. Tomorrow was suppose to be my official day back at Grey Publishing. I let Roach and Hanna know of Christian's accident and they wished me a save flight. Got packing and Teddy's things ready for our trip. I packed some fresh pajamas for Christian. We were all set to head out. Grace and Carrick were waiting for us at Boeing field and they load our ton of luggage. Carried Teddy, he held me around my neck. I figured long ago that children even babies aren't stupid they always have a way of knowing when things are up so I soon after we took off I rocked Teddy to sleep and told him daddy was in an accident and with that he fell asleep. I lay him down on the bed where Christian and I spend our honeymoon night on. It brought the first tears to my eyes. Watched the fruit of my and Christian's union lay on our bed send more tears streaming down my face. Washed my face and walked out to Grace and Carrick where engaged in conversation. Gail off in a corner I can see she is crying.

'Gail? He is okay.

'Yes, that is my comfort. Just the mere thought that I could have lost him so quickly sends me of all over again.'

'Yes, that is getting to me now too.'

'Mr Grey is a strong man he will pull through.'

'Yes I know you're right, but I can't help to prepare myself for the worst case scenario.'

'Faith and hope is all we can hold onto in situations like this, Ana.'

'Yes I guess you are right.' I said and excused myself to go sit with Carrick and Grace. Carrick held my hand.

'Dad I don't think I would be able to hand what we are about to see.'

'Ana, darling we don't know anything yet let's just get there and see what we have to deal with.' Grace jumped in and took my other hand across the small table.'

'I'm just so glad you guys are going with me. All those medical talk usually goes right over my head.' They just smile at me. Bianca the air hostess came around and offering us some tea and coffee and lunch. Teddy woke up half way in our five hour flight. He was crying and was burning us. Lucky for us grandma slash doctor Grace was in the house and quickly took care of Teddy's fever. Falling asleep again in Grace's arms playing with her locket around her neck while sucking his pacifier. Carrick kissed Teddy's head, sitting back and looked out the jet's window. As for me I just sat back covering my hand with my sweater and fold my arms as tightly as I could manage. Trying my best not to cry. Why does these things keep happening to my family. Why can we just be happy for the rest of our lives without any more live treating shit happening to us? Took Teddy from Grace and lay him down on the bed again. My two Grey men, I can't picture my live without either of them. Lay down with Teddy and somehow fell asleep next to Teddy.

Grace came to wake me to tell me we are about to land, at JFK. Scoop Teddy up in my arms and we all got buckled in for the landing. Held my baby in my arms looking at him sleeping so soundly. Sawyer and Ryan also strapped in near the door of the jet. The jet touched down and I relax more now that we are back on solid ground. Teddy's fever broke and I feel a bit better now that he is better, now just for daddy Grey. Prescott picked us up from the airport and we head to our penthouse we have in New York. I freshen up and got Teddy bathed and redressed with a struggle. He loves water and it's a struggle to get him in the bath and once he is in the bath you can't get him out. I'm just so glad Christian placed a waist height fence around the swimming pool at home so Teddy can't go near it when he plays out side. Another hour and we are all ready to leave for New York-Presbyterian university hospital. We enter through the back because when we drove past the front of the hospital the millions of press and media swamped the front and avoiding the press is the best thing right now till we know what is going on ourselves.

Gail called Taylor and he direct us where to go. We reached them and Grace went into doctor mode so quickly. Teddy being in a strange new environment cling to me and Carrick like velcro in our arms. Walking into the Christian's was worst then I even thought. According to Christian's doctor. Dr Dashkov, Christian has sustained severe injuries to his head, lungs, and right leg. He has a cracked scull and had bleeding on his brain they fixed and is recovering from that surgery, then his lung collapsed, has a fractured hip, and broken right leg. Not to mention all the cuts and bruises on his face. Machines of all kinds are attached to him, heart monitor machine, Breathing machines then his IV's he has tubes everywhere. Teddy held out his hands for Carrick to take him and I moved closer to Christian's side. Talking to him telling him I'm here and his heart made a few strange bleeps and I took his hand and kissed it. He lay so still so un-like my perfect fifty. Told Christian Teddy is here with me. Took Teddy Carrick and let him kiss daddy's cheek. Later Carrick and Grace took Teddy back to the penthouse. Taylor also was relieved of his guarding post with Ryan and Sawyer taking over from him. He left and I know Gail is glad to take him home.

Staying behind holding Christian's hand. I kept talking to him telling him how much I love him and now knows how it feels to look over the one persons still laying body the only person you love more than anything in the world is agonizing. Looked up at the clock that must be in the afternoon. It said it was four PM and Ryan offered to go get me some tea and left in a hurry. Ryan returned a while later and hand me my tea and returned to his post at the door. I know the chief of the hospital will be coming around to ask me to get rid of the press at his front door. As the evening progressed nurses came around and check Christian's monitors and wrote in his chart, then leave again. Night finally pass and into the next day. Held Christian's hand and fell asleep on my arms. Was jolted awake when Carrick and Grace woke me. Teddy is in the care of Gail at the penthouse. Grace told me he cried for me and Christian and took almost all night to get his to bed and he had a runny nose and felt hot again. Great just what I need right now, a husband on a ventilator and a sick baby boy.

Two weeks past and finally Christian opened his eyes. I guess I'm going to get a scolding soon. At least when he does I know he is on his way to recovering quickly. I barely ate anything while he was out, only living off my tea. Teddy got better and is playing on a blanket off in the corner of the room. Dr Dashkov kept Christian at the hospital for a few more days to make sure he is okay, then gave the green light to go home. His conditions of Christian's release is a month bed rest and if he do need to go back to hospital that he will be release in Grace's care. Christian protested to the information and finally caved. We all finally head home in the jet. Christian in bed, following Dr Dashkov's orders. Gave Christian his medication and he drank them just to get rid of the pain. I spoke to Ros, Welch and Berney and they all said they have all things under control. Berney monitoring the internet for any intrusive pictures of any of us, Welch monitoring all security footage and Ros making sure the company is running smoothly. Christian held out his hand for me to take. I took his and kissed it.

'Mrs Grey, you look so tired you have dark rings under your eyes and your eye is sitting so deep into your face. Have you rested and ate at all?' Crap I know he would have eventually asked me this. I can't lie at all to this man. This man I love with every fiber of being. So I answered truthfully. He clenched his jaw and I could see it is causing him pain.

'Please just stop! Just stop, okay.' He looked at me wide eyed. He wanted to say something so I spoke first. 'Get some sleep, I'm going to feed Teddy and have a talk with your mother.' I said gave him a quick kiss on his mouth and left the room closing the door behind me.

I was feeding Teddy and a good thing he is behaving today. He usually grabs the bowl from my hand and slide it off the table sending food flying everywhere. He ate the last of his cereal and sat quietly on Grace's lap playing with his educational toys Christian bought him. We reached home and Ryan and Sawyer helped Christian from the car to our room at the great house. Gail took Taylor to their place and Taylor's daughter Sophie was waiting for him when we arrived. Of the tears in her eyes when she saw her dad. She wrapped his arms around Taylor's waist. Gail smooth back her hair, also near tears. Teddy wanted to be put down and he crawled to his box of toys in the living room and started to play. With him busy I walked upstairs where

Grace took Christian's blood pressure. I sat down on Christian's other side and took his hand holding it to my heart. He looked from Grace and smiled at me. Carrick by the sound of it is playing with Teddy down stairs. Christian dozed off again and I left him to get some rest. Keeping an eye Teddy, I phoned Ros and she gave me a load down on all the developments of Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc. to my surprise I understood everything she talked about, or maybe it was that ton of business books I've been reading the past couple of months. She told me Christian was suppose to be in a important meeting tomorrow morning and I told her I will sit in for him. She was quite surprised by my action but welcome my assistance. Later my mother and Ray phoned me to find out how Christian is doing. Told them as always my stubborn fifty want to be up and about, not wanting to obey the doctor's orders.

Giving Teddy his bath for the night, and tucking him in. As for me I took a shower, washing and shaving all the places that needs shaving to. Got ready for bed myself and slip into the covers beside my snoring fifty. Guess his painkillers is at least working and keeping him rested. I finally fell asleep for the first time in 14 days. I think if I have to count all the hours I have slept in the past 14 days is also about 14 hours total. The next morning I got up as quietly as I could manage and got dressed, left Christian a note and Gail said she will gladly look after Teddy for me and Sawyer, Ryan and I took off for Grey House. Phoned Hanna and told her after my meeting at Grey House that I will be in to take my meetings today and tomorrow. She arrange my meetings and let me know that all was arranged. Walking into Grey House saw everyone jump to as I walked into the building. Andrea was just so surprised when I showed up and jump to help me. Gave me a stack of previous minutes and as for me being a fast reader, I read the past three minutes and looked over the meeting agenda for today. I won't make any decision and will talk to Christian about everything first before making any form of decisions. It is after all my husband's company.

After our meeting I told Andrea to get a couple of things in order and mail it to Mr Grey later today. We head out and weave through traffic to down town Grey Publishing. Stepped in and our meeting started. Roach gave me the load down on everything that is going on around here and the company is growing at such a pass that it is sometimes hard to keep up. We gave a couple of promising authors the green light and set out to do our work. Sat down and Hanna brought me a tall mug of tea. I thanked her and start to get down to my piled up work. By mid afternoon I caught up on most of it and had Ryan ran to the deli for me to get me something to eat. Feeling hungry for the first time in two weeks. By 7:30 PM I caught up on all my lost work. Pour Hanna is going to work tomorrow till it comes out of her ears. Finally heading home with Sawyer at the wheel as we head to the big house.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 20 **

**9 Months**

Christian is making good progress and is almost completely healed. Teddy is already walking, but doesn't want us to see him walk. Every time you would turn around he would just go sit down. Basically I am living between Grey House and Grey Publishing's. Christian was impressed with me to step in for him at his meeting. He said he feel more at ease with me at the steer of things. So now I spend my days in meetings and book launches. Christian phones between two to three times a day to catch up with all the latest news.

Next week he can finally return to work and my working day can stop existing of meeting upon meeting all damn day then at five drive off and sit through book launches. Missing my Teddy and husband the most. Sawyer came to fetch me at 7PM so we can head home. I can only guess that is more orders from Christian than anything else. It makes me smile, as I look out the car window as we drive through the traffic. Christian got Berney to convert a couple of wooden toys fitted with solar panels so they can move. A cute red, blue and green train, a adorable truck and a Charlie Tango.

'You think he will like it?' Christian asked nerves as we wrap the gifts.

'Of course he will love it.' I said as I turn to sit on the bed, watching Christian look over the solar panel toys.

'Let's go get some breakfast Mr Grey..'

'I like the sound of that Mrs Grey.'

'Now as for you Mr Grey…' I said trailing off and bend down and gave him a kiss that soon turned into way more as we lay wrapped in each other's arms under the thick covers. Me kissing Christian's scares. Suddenly there was a commotion and then a loud Teddy cry. Christian, slip on his pants so fast and was pulling his shirt over his head and was out the door that will make 'Flash Thomson' proud. I was getting into my robe when, he returned with Teddy rubbing his head still crying slightly.

'What happened?'

'He tried to stand up, pulling on the table cloth of the dining room and a small side plate fell on his head.' I took a look at his head and he is not bleeding only a little egg forming on the spot the plate hit him. Christian carried him back to our bed where the three of us spend the rest of our Saturday afternoon. Monday Christian's casts are being removed, and new x-rays will be taken to see how his leg and hip has healed. Wednesday being a family day the whole family is gathering at Grace and Carrick's place, for lunch. Most of our work has put on hold for today. The most important book launches has been done last week. Christian being more excited about the solar panel toys for Teddy. Then Teddy himself. It was a pure joy to see.

We lay in our dark room and me in Christian's arms, listening to he's heart beat.

'Ana let's try and have another baby?' He suggested, gliding one of his fingers up and down my bare skin.

'What? Are my ears deceiving me?'

'No, not at all, Mrs Grey. Watching Teddy earlier I realize he is alone, and having another brother or sister might just help him a little.'

'Yes I've notice that to form time to time and I think having another baby will be great. I was an only child and I know how it feels to always be alone.' He kissed my hair and smelled my clean hair. Rolling on top of him and slide my hand down and slowly rubbing him and as I felt him stiff in my hand and his breath caught as I insert him into me and slide onto him and started to move my hip that always drives him wild. My words was not even cold yet and he pinned me to our bed in ways I never knew possible. I came apart at the seams as we both called each other's names. We were barely done when Teddy started crying. He is having bad dreams. Christian gently pulled out of me and I got up wrapping my robe around myself and walked to Teddy's room just across the hall from us. He climb onto my lap and lay his head on my shoulder. I held him in my arms.

'You had another bad dream, my boy.' He nodded his head while sucking his thumb.

'It's all okay now, my precious boy. Mommy is here. Come lets go to sleep, mommy will lay down with you till you fall asleep again.' I said holding him tight against me and to my surprise fell asleep with him. It was 3 in the morning and Christian was at the piano down stairs. I just left him to play and I went to bed and just as quickly fell asleep.

**10 Months **

Thinking back to new years was a blast overlooking the sound as everyone shoot fireworks all over it was quite a breath taking site. A new year and no more repeats of last year would be a welcome relieve. Except the only wonderful highlight of last year was of course the arrival of Teddy. He is getting so big getting some length. Hoping he will be as tall as his handsome father. He is finally speaking small words like dada, and mama and Ga(AKA Gail). Ray is coming up in a week's time for a visit. I can't wait to see my dad, I haven't seen him in quite some time. I'm all excited.

'You looking forward to seeing Ray?' Christian asked as we sit at the dinner table.

'Yes, I am quite excited.'

'It shows. What if we all go up to Aspen for the weekend and take Ray on that fishing trip we have promised him for so long.'

'That would be great, I think Ray would love that.'

'Then I will arrange with the Fosters that we will be arriving.'

'Wonderful. I personally think we spend way to little time there anyway. It's really nice there.'

'I agree Mr Grey.' He said clearing his plate. Now as for me I to cleared my plate and head to our study and got on the phone letting Ray in on our plans of taking him to Aspen. He was keen on the trip and sounded thrilled about the fishing trip. Christian and I would sneak off while Teddy is sleeping in the afternoons and go play in the playroom in the basement. Week after week we tried and nothing.

**12 Months **

Tomorrow is Teddy's first birthday and we invited the Grey family and Ray to Teddy's birthday party. We wrapped Teddy's birthday presents and by the look of Teddy's interests in moving toys, my guess he has his fathers brilliant mind. Enjoying moving objects. At midnight I walked into Teddy's room and just looked at him in a kind of awe. Can't believe how quickly he as grown. He started walking just three weeks ago and is keeping us much more busy then before. He is exploring everything and it also get him into more trouble.

With Christian being over protective he usually yells out of protectiveness and the savety over Teddy. Most of the time it feel like my heart will stop of some of the things Teddy get's himself into. But Christian being Christian handle Teddy just the way I know he would. Thinking back on how Christian thought he would never make a good father, is kind of silly now, seeing him actually with his son is more than I ever thought it would be.

The next morning we wish our baby boy a happy birthday and gave him his presents. I ordered a truck ice-cream cake form Shandra's ice-cream palace in town and is delivering it for us around 2PM and told us to keep it frozen till a few minutes before out even starts. Gail and I went on a cooking spree it felt nice to get my hands dirty in the kitchen again. In some cases I am grateful for Gail when I came home from work and had tiring meetings all day, I don't feel like cooking at all. I can just sit down and eat my meal, play a bit with my boy and go to sleep after Christian or I read him a bed time story. Christian cleared his throat bringing me back to the now as I finally pop in the cake mix into the oven to bake.

'Hummm… It smells good in here.' Christian said as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

'It does?'

'Yes, baby. It smells delicious, and you look even more yummy covered in cake flour.'

'I am?' Looking at myself in my reflection in the oven door. Yes there is it, my nose, cheek and forehead all covered in flour. He just nodded his head and kissed my neck.

'You two go ahead I got everything covered here in the kitchen.' Gail said and I pulled my apron over my head and lay it on the counter and let Christian pull me behind him.

'Thanks Gail.'

'Any time.'

'So Mr Grey is Teddy having his nap?'

'Yes with a lot of protesting his eye lids won out.' It made me smile and in our room He locked the door behind him and was busy getting me undressed and me him. Working on his shirt buttons and let it pull at our feet. He pressed me into a corner by the door and lifted my legs over his arms and let me guide him inside of me and he starts slamming into me so wonderfully it soon set me flying so high. He carried me later to our bed and let me turn around letting him grab a handful of my hair and he enters me doggy style. It's so deep this way. I called out his name as I came around him and soon after he found his release and called my name as he collapsed onto me holding me in his loving caring arms. Fell asleep after our love making. Was caressed awake from my dream state by Christian's soft hands.

'You have to get up baby, our guest will be arriving soon.' I stretched out and got a kiss that can send us into a second innings. He got up and he was already dressed and shaven and smelling oh so heavenly. He gave me a swat on my naked butt as I pass him heading for our bathroom.

'Mr Grey, compel yourself.'

'Never Mrs Grey, especially if you look so breath taking-ly beautiful right now.' I walked over to him and took his two experienced fingers and sucked them off then let them explore my wetness and he slide his two fingers into me and let me come only once into his hand. He sucked his fingers off and gave me a kiss so I can taste myself on his lips.

'You are still such a delicacy Mrs Grey, just like the day we met.' He said holding me so close to him. He held me as my knees almost gave way under me.

'And you Mr Grey are still so wonderful at everything.' He gave me a kiss and send me off to the bathroom to get ready. I took a shower and got dressed in the dress Christian laid out for me on our bed. When did he bought this for me? Any how I got dressed in it. Once I was done I got Teddy ready for his party. Every one arrived and we had a wonderful time. Teddy enjoying his presents. Ray bought Teddy his very own toddler fishing pole. Grace and Carrick got Teddy a cute set of trucks and trailers he can play with in the garden.

Kate and Elliot got him some cute clothes. Mia catered his party, this help from me and Gail. After dinner the time came where we took out Teddy's ice-cream cake. Christian help light the candle. We all sang for Teddy and he just looked at all of us eating his hands. He is busy cutting some more teeth and his gum are itchy. He looked at the ice-cream and before Christian and I could stop him he bit face first right into his birthday cake. Everyone laughed as their cameras clicked all over as the adorable moment just happened in a split second.

Christian held the video camera and was recording the whole thing wonderful something to remember his first birthday by. The rest of the evening went by quite swimmingly. At 11PM our guest started to leave one by one Teddy was already asleep on the couch covered with a blanket. Christian carried him to his room. I got him sleepily out of his clothes and out of his old wet dipper and into a new dipper and into his sleepwear. Christian stood off to one side giving me some room. As I tuck Teddy in and cover him with a blanket. We left leaving his door cracked a little. I felt so tired I got into bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

**20 Months**

Finally got Teddy potty trained and he speaks just like his father. He has a toy phone and look and talks just likes his daddy on it. It is adorable to watch. Christian took so many video's of him when he is talking on this toy phone, and the camera I bought Christian on our honeymoon is working over time, now. We have photo's everywhere of the three of us. Christian insisted we start a album of all Teddy's firsts and from the first ultra sound picture we had of him till his first hair cut and his foot and hand prints and the tails of the day as it happened.

From time to time we slip through the pages and it always brings tears to my eyes. As you do realize how quickly he has grown in the past 20 months. It is middle fall and yes the cold is already starting to stake his claim. Woke up one morning and was feeling out of sorts . Christian sitting up in bed already reading the paper. I woke-up and had to dart for the bathroom, as nausea took a hold on me. Christian saw how green I looked and ran into the bathroom with me. I was through the entire content of my stomach into the toilet. Feeling shaky and sweaty afterward as I sat on the toilet lid. He felt forehead and really had no fever.

'Ana baby you okay?'

'I feel a bit shaky and cold. But better after my episode.' He got me a glass of water and I drank it.

'The last time I felt like this…' I started to speak and stopped looking from the tiles on the floor looking up into my husband's worried eyes.

'What?' He asked out of desperation.

'The last time I felt like this I was pregnant with Teddy.' He's eyes widen and then a smile broke out over his face.

'I'll make an appointment to go see Dr Greene, today if you need to.'

'Yes, sir. Dr Grey.' I said smiling up at my caring husband as I took another drink of water. He dialled the number and was waiting for them to answer.

'Morning I would like to make an appointment with Dr Greene for Mrs Grey this morning. Good what time then. 11 AM wonderful we will be there.' He press the end button.

'Come Ana you have a 11AM appointment with Dr Greene this morning.' He said pushing me into the shower.

'What if this is just a stomach bug?' I asked while I'm in the shower. I finish up in the shower and got dressed.

'We have to be sure Mrs Grey. After all we have been trying for the past 8 months.'

'Yes I guess you are right. How would you feel if it is Blip number 2?'

'I would be over the moon, Mrs Grey.'

'Really you won't get mad.'

'I'll get mad if you keep asking such questions Ana.'

'Okay sorry.' I said getting my shoes on. He walked over to me and took my hand spinning me around once and pull me into his arms so my back is his front. He look over my shoulder and spread his finger over my flat belly. He kissed my neck and then nibble my ear.

'You do know Mr Grey I have a bunch of important meeting today. I can't just take off work.'

'Hanna can reschedule them for later. I'll give her a call.' He said and called Hanna that I'm not feeling well and will be seeing the doctor today. She said she'll reschedule my meeting for next week and hope I'll feel better soon. Yeah thanks Hanna I might only feel better in 9 months time. We head out to Dr Greene's office and was seated in her consulting room. I already have a urine sample ready for her I took just before we left the house this morning. It feels strange walking around with a urine sample in your purse. I place the sample on her desk. She walks in and smile when she saw us.

'Mr and Mrs Grey so lovely to see you both again. What can I do to help you today?'

'Ana is having some symptoms and we want you to help clear the air for us.' Christian spoke for me.

'I already brought you a sample just before we left this morning.' She unscrew the lid and stick a brand new pregnancy test in it and sure enough 15 minutes later the stick turned positive.

'Shall we see how far along you are?' We head to the ultra sound bed and dropped my jeans. She place a new condom on the internal ultra sound stick and inserts it into me. The moment the ultra sound stick was in me it was as clear as day that I was pregnant and have been for a while.

'Mrs Grey judging by the size and stage of the fetes. I would say you are about 2 months along already.'

'2 months?'

'Yes, sir.' She said and withdraw the stick slowly from me and removed the condom from the stick and through it in the trash. I got redressed and took my seat next to Christian. I took my hand and kissed my palm. Great another baby, Blip two point oh. Dr Greene is working out my due date. 'Your due date Mrs Grey is somewhere in the middle to end of August.'

'A August baby, Mrs Grey.' Christian said smiling from ear to ear. I just nodded my head and felt life drain from my face. Pregnant again. Well we have tried for another one.

'Mrs Grey you okay?' Dr Greene asked looking concerned at me.

'Yes, I'm just cold.' Christian even looked way concerned at me.

'Well Mrs Grey I don't have to tell you to take it easy and get some proper rest.'

'No I'll keep an eye on her doctor. Thank you for your time.'

'My pleasure, Mr Grey. Just make sure to book Mrs Grey next appointment in two months time at reception.'

'We will. Thanks again.' I said standing up and leave with Christian. I made my next appointment and we left. Drove to the pharmacy to get myself some maternal vitamins and minerals. Taylor and Sawyer driving us to Grey House, Christian have a couple of meetings and he have to attend them. Ros is already in Christian's office when we arrived. Andrea jumped to when she saw us. Asked her if she have some herbal tea and she has on hand made me some. I drank it so deliciously. Feel the heat of it filling my body.

Three hours passed and I started to feel sleepy by the waiting. Thinking again of my earlier idea of getting into the news paper industry and then our own printing press. I'll pitch the idea again to Christian and see what he thinks of it. Sitting in the lounge area of his office as he took his meeting. Drank the last of my tea and was in need of the ladies facilities. Andrea was happy to show me to the bathrooms on the floor below. Since the floor Christian's office was on has no bathroom facilities.

'Thank you Andrea can you tell Mr Grey I would rather wait for him in the car. Sawyer will be with me.'

'Of course Mrs Grey.' She said as she head back out to her post. I finished up in the bathroom and got Sawyer to go wait with me in the car. I was busy reading my e-mails on phone when my eye lids got even more heavier. I really didn't want to nap in Christian's lounge area of his office as his business partners walk pass. Sawyer happily waited with me in the car, while Christian took his meetings. Later gave up on reading my e-mails and fell asleep with my head resting backwards on the headrest of my seat.

Was jolted awake when I was being carried up some stairs and lay out in our bed. Felt a kiss on my temple then was covered in nice warm winter blankets and I was gone again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 21**

Tomorrow is Teddy's second birthday and the family haven't seen us much sins New Year. Since we found out that I'm pregnant with Blip number 2 we decided everyone but our parents needs to know and we haven't told everyone yet that I'm pregnant again. So come tomorrow the rest of our family will get a double surprise. Hearing Teddy and Christian play in the tall grass in the meadow is really something special. Saw Christian threw him in the air then caught him again. Sending Teddy yelling in a high pitch of excitement.

'Come let's go look for mommy.' Christian said to Teddy.

'Mommy!' Teddy called. I just lay back enjoying the sun trying not to giggle to hard.

'Teddy I just heard mommy. Did you hear her?' He asked him. Heard their footsteps getting closer. The sun was being blocked out by someone hovering over me. I open my eyes and it was Teddy.

'Hello, my baby boy. Are you having fun with daddy?' I asked sitting up.

'Yes, we pway in the gwass.'

'That sound wonderful. Hi daddy.' I said as Christian sat down with Teddy in his lap, letting him play with his phone. Looking seriously at the phone in his tiny hands.

'Hi mommy. How is my daughter doing today?' He asked placing his hand over our 6 month developing baby girl.

'She's dancing today. I think she likes sex already.' I said smirking at my wonderful husband.

'No sex for you young lady till you 30.'

'Oh, Christian don't be such a hypocrite.'

'What I'm just a concerned father.'

'A very concerned father I love to bits and the way he makes me feel night after night in our play room.'

'Mrs Grey, you truly are insatiable. Whatever will I do with you?'

'I know you might have a couple of ideas.'

'I just might have Mrs Grey.' He smirk at me and we got up and pack up our picnic basket. Sophie came skipping towards us.

'Hello Mr and Mrs Grey is it okay if I give Teddy a popsicle?'

'Sure.' I said knowing the mess and the stickiness that is going to all over him in about 2 minutes. Christian carrying our picnic basket back to the house. We slowly walked back. Sophie and Teddy walked ahead of us. They were in a bend up ahead when we heard a loud cry. Christian dropped the basket and ran to where Teddy was crying from. Being the mother here I knew it was not urgent. Picked up the basket and blanket and head further up to the house. Met up with Christian and Teddy. Teddy's popsicle fell on the ground and he was crying about it.

Christian took the basket and blanket from me and I took Teddy's hand as we walk back to the house. Sophie skipped ahead of us. When we got to the house Gail gave Teddy another popsicle and he said thank you as she gave him a popsicle. Finally sat down raising my feet on the day bed. My feet doesn't look like they were mine at all that's how swollen they were and they ache a lot. Christian got Teddy to take a bath after his popsicle stickiness, then got him down for his nap. He was slowly coming down the stairs and I was half asleep myself.

'Mr Grey.'

'Mrs Grey your feet look sore.'

'They are aching so bad and they don't even look like mine.'

'Wait here.'

'I'll don't move from this spot, sir.' He jogged off and got me a tall glass full of red grape juice. It was a hot day outside and the ice cold juice was welcoming.

~~~ * 50 * ~~~

Today's is Teddy's second birthday. Christian got the whole family to come over. Kate and Elliot finally got married three months ago at our house at the sound. Kate looked so beautiful in her dress was a halter neck dress very plain in a light yellow color. It was all so wonderfully done with tons of flowers. Now my best friend is my sister-in-law. How wonderful is that.

'You okay, baby?' Christian asked me bringing me back to the now.

'I will be our girl is kicking me all over the show today.' Today we might gone a little over board with all these balloons they are just everywhere. My mom and Bob, flew up from Georgia for a week with us. Ray is here, running and playing with Teddy. Christian hired a bouncy house for the kids. Okay the grownups enjoyed it more than the kids. I took like a million pictures already today. Christian being over protective is never far off from Teddy. Mia started her own catering business with the little help from Christian and me.

She and Ethan are doing great and I know wedding bells are not far off for them as well. So Mia and I were busy in the kitchen getting all the food ready for our guests. Waiters carried it out as we started to light the candle on Teddy's vanilla cake. Mia carried it out and Christian picked Teddy up so he could blow out his candles. I took picture even as Teddy fingers dug in and took a nice handful of cake and put his hand to his mouth.

With his handful of cake Christian took him outside so he finish the cake in his hand before he can have more. We cut the cake and gave everyone a nice piece of cake. When Teddy finish his cake his hand was still dirty, I came around with a wet cloth and clean his hand. Christian sat Teddy back down and my two men went for a walk. I stayed with our guests. Grace can't believe how Christian has changed for the better since he became a husband and a father.

'Yes, he had a lot of challenges since we got married two years ago. He is just so great with Teddy.'

'Yes he is and he was so afraid he would not be a great father.' Grace said as we both sat down on the deck under an umbrella.

'He still has his moments from time to time then I just keep reminding him we are both trying our best then we're good for another couple of months.'

'That's so right we as parents just do our best and try our hardest. Some people less than others but we all still try.' Grace confirms. A waiter brought us some refreshing lemonade. Kate and Elliot joined us.

'Mom, dad we have some big news to tell you guys.' Elliot said looking from smiling Kate to all of us.

What is it darling?'

'We are going to have a baby in 8 months.' Kate said looking from Elliot to all of us. They both look so happy.

'Oh, WOW! Congratulations.' I said walking over to them. I'm so happy for my best friend and brother-in-law. Christian and Ray walked back from where the Grace where anchored at the jetty. Teddy sleeping in Christian's arms. Grace and Carrick and my mother and Bob hugged Kate and Elliot to give their many congratulations. I took Teddy from Christian and went inside. Walking upstairs to Teddy's room, closed his room door only half way behind me as I carried him to his bed. Lay him down and sit with him for a while. A while past and Christian came looking for me.

'There you are.' He spoke in hushed tones.

'I'm sorry. I'm not the best host today. I'm just thinking about the day Teddy was born.'

'Yes the best days of my life. It comes in second the first was our wedding day.' He came sitting down beside me.

'Maybe once everyone has gone home we can watch hit birthing video.'

'But of course, Mrs Grey. Come now we need to rejoin our guests down stairs.' We stood and we gave Teddy a kiss on his head then left his room. We rejoined our guests and had such a great time. Mom wanted to see Teddy's birthing video's with Christian and Me in our room. Mia's team of caterers cleaned up for us after everyone left. Ray and Bob talked while looking out over the setting sun on the water in front of the house. Teddy came running to me holding his arms out to me.

'Mama.' He cried rubbing his eyes dragging his blue bunny behind him. I picked him up and he felt hot with a fever.

'What is wrong my boy? You not feeling well. Tell mommy what hurts?' He lay his head on my shoulder. He showed me his tummy.

'Your tummy hurts?'

'Yes.' He said. I rocked him a little as mom joined Bob and Christian. Every so often Christian would look over to me and Teddy.

'Come let mommy see what is in the medicine cabinet.' Walked into the kitchen and gone through the medicine bottles. Found some baby stomach medicine and gave him a tea spoon full. For his fever I gave him half an aspirin, he drank it all.

'Good boy. Would you like some peach ice-tea?' Teddy nods his head and I got busy pouring some ice-tea in his mug with a lid on. Picked him back up. Teddy gulped his tea down when we reached Christian and my parents. Teddy being a daddy's boy walked over to Christian.

'Hello, birthday boy. Goodness you're burning up.' Christian said feeling Teddy's red cheeks with his hand. Christian looked at me.

'I just gave him some medicine. It should start working in a bit.' Christian nod at me looking back at Teddy. Mom and Bob sat with us talking about everything back home. Christian took Teddy to have his bath. Mom, Bob and I got settled in and watched a movie. Christian joined us as the movie just started.

'Where's Teddy?'

'After his bath I dried him off and I got him dressed as I carried him to bed he fell asleep in my arms.'

'Good I'll check in on him when we go to bed.'

'Okay, but for now Mrs Grey I would like to hold you.' Christian whispers into my ear. Bring my mouth to his ear and nibble his ear lobe a little.

'Play room one hour.' I whisper in Christian's ear, my pregnant hormones are in over drive again. Christian cleared his throat and pulled my legs on his lap and started rubbing my bare swollen feet. It felt so nice.

Monday morning at Grey Publishing's is hectic with all the meetings. What happened to SIP you may wonder? SIP had under gone a name change when Christian gave me SIP as our first wedding anniversary gift a few months ago. I'm now officially CEO of Grey Publishing's. I've moved offices to. I have a lovely large corner office with a full board room table that can sit twelve people easily in one far off corner. We upgraded our server room, fire detection and the finger print security system. I'm starting to gather people around me that can help take the company forwards. Staring out my office window sipping my tea that Hanna made me. My next meeting start in an hour and I got a minute to check my e-mails. A couple from Christian.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Thinking…

Date: 1 June 2015, 09:15AM

To: Anastasia Grey

Mrs Grey

I know it's wrong to be distracted in a very important meeting by once wife. Especially when you have delicious playroom images scenarios flashbacks going through ones head. Last night was fantastic Mrs Grey. Just wanted you to know.

Maybe we can play some more tonight, I've you like? Let me know.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc.

* * *

I replied his first e-mail.

* * *

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Hummm…

Date: 1 June 2015, 09:30AM

To: Christian Grey

Mr Grey

'I'm flattered that I'm distracting you from work. You are defiantly distract me. I'm very tempted on meeting you lunch time at the play room in Escala, but will reserve our pleasure rather for tonight.

My meetings are keeping me bust till 11AM this morning. That is if you up for a little play Mr Grey.

Anastasia Grey

CEO, Grey Publishing

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: What?'

Date: 1 June 2015, 09:35AM

To Anastasia Grey

Escala noon, see you there Mrs Grey.

XXX

Christian Grey

Waiting CEO, Grey Enterprise Holding Inc.

* * *

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Yummy…

Date: 1 June 2015, 09:38AM

To: Christian Grey

See you there. Love you Mr Grey

XOX

Anastasia Grey

Wet CEO, Grey Publishing

* * *

Pressed 'send'. I rang Hanna letting her know I will be out over lunch time for two hours so she can clear my schedule. My meeting dragged on and on. Roach now in the department he loves, non-fiction editor. Yes, I've made some necessary changes to enhance staff's performance. We made some great decisions this morning. At eleven, thirty I was done for the morning with meetings. I told Sawyer I was going to Escala to meet Mr Grey, and to get me there I'll drive my Saab to a store quickly got some strawberries, apples and cream then drove on to Escala. Punched in the garage code and drove in. I was parking my Saab in our parking space. Dug into the car and retrieve my shopping when I came back up to close my car door when a tall man stood in front of me.

'Can I help you?' I asked closing my car door then press my cars remote panic button. The man was so fast he injected me into my neck. Forced my eyes open and speed dialed Christian. He answers immediately.

'Help Christian!' I yelled as my light went out.

'Ana! ANA!' I heard him scream.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 22**

**Dreaming**: Of one of Ray's survival weekend camps he took me on. He thought me on survival camp in case of a capture how to read my enemy, how to attack and how to get myself armed with any form of weapon. He thought me how to throw knifes, how to fight with one and of course how to shoot any form of gun. Then there was one camp we only concentrated on hand on hand combat. How to immobilize your enemy and even how to turn the situation in your favor.I drifted back into the total blackness.

I woke up, as a bag being pulled from my head. My hands are tied behind my back and my feet loosely to the chair legs and my mouth had duck tape on. I'm in a cold dark empty moldy factory.

'Well, well, well Anastasia Grey so nice of you to join us. Thanks Derrick.' A short man said with a large beer belly and a balding head, walked around me.

'I'm Mike Wickersham and I'm planning to take your husband down and for everything he's got.' I mumbled against the tape on my mouth. Mike ripped it off the tape from my mouth, it hurt like a mother and it pissed me off that I'm crying clenching my jaw. My baby kicked me then stilled.

'He will kick your fat ass like a football.' I spat out at him in a sneer.

'Oh really Mrs Grey.' He said keep circling me.

'Yes.' I said beginning to pull my hands free from the rope around my hands. It ate into my hands but I got them free, keeping them behind me. Looked around there are five armed men, six including Mike. Mike began to mono-log walking up and down in front of me. I let him talk. He finally left with two of the five men leaving only three I can handle easily. It's dark now completely they turned the lights off in the factory, so I can sleep. Got my feet free, then took my shoes off and start searching for the first guard. He came out of a room and I grabbed his gun and shot him close range and I know he is dead. The other two came out and I shot another in the chest the third shot me in my left arm before I could shoot him I stagger backward and shot him through the head.

I gone through their things they have at the guard station and found a portable flash drive still small in carry size but big in download size. I copied all the important files I could find from their computers onto the flash drive. I got my hands on their extra already filled gun magazines and put on a bullet proof vest covering my baby as well it just laid on the table. Got it on and set out to outside. Found a fully charged cell phone with GPS. Checked out side through a nearby window, before stepping out if there might be more guards patrolling. I pass a room with large fuel tanks, yes you guessed right, they were full of fuel so I emptied one of them out and lit it up and ran out as the flame ran to the larger tank before it explodes.

I reached the door just as the biggest explosion erupts behind me and I was projected forward and I managed to land with all my might on my hands, elbows and knees so not to squash my baby. Got up all sore and my ears ringing loudly, my left shoulder is so sore but I could not see why. I looked around and saw the fourth guy hit by the blast. I ran to him and shot him all so he would be no more. Now taking in my outside surroundings. I'm in the mountains. Took off the smallest dead guys I took off his socks and shoes and I ran. Stopped along the way to attend to my shot arm and to put on the socks and shoes. I almost pasted out of the pain but my adrenaline got me going. Got to a river and had a drink of water and checked the phone when I have a little more bars on the phone I gave Christian a call.

'Ana!' He answered on the first ring. Heard lots of busyness in the background.

'Christian, Mike took me but I escaped. I don't know how long I have till my signal is cut track my call.'

'Okay. We're tracking you now. Baby you two okay?'

'Blip went quite a few hours ago. I'm worried about him. Listen Christian I don't know how long I'll have. I have got documentation on Wickersham on a flash drive. I will only be okay once I take out Wickersham.' The phone started to scratch and the signal waver.

'Christian if you can hear me, I love you and kiss Teddy for me.' Then the signal was cut. I drank some more water washed my face. Checked the riffle I took off the dead guy. 2 extra full riffle magazines in my vest. Checked my bullet proof vest and found a scope in one of the pockets. I attached it to my riffle. I attended to my arm again, started searching with my fingers for the bullet that was still in my arm. I almost screamed in pain. I put the bullet fragment in a pocket. I ripped a strip from the bottom of my skirt and bandaged up my bleeding arm again. Switched off the phone to save the battery.

One last drink of water then I head back to where I just ran from. I took refuge under a really think bush laying and wait for Mike, I am really pissed at. Listing closely to all my surroundings. Hearing every sound perhaps Wickersham has more guards patrolling out in the woods. After two and three hours passes I guess there aren't any other guards details in the woods. The moon is coming out and the crescent moon works in my favor. The night a cool breeze moved in and the still smouldering ash smoke blew east away from me.

Night dragged out, I took 10 minute naps then would jolt awake this was how I spend the whole night till first light. Then I saw dust clouds then cars drove towards me judging by the size of the dust cloud blew in the wind. Looked through the telescope. According the telescope I'm about 500 to 600 yards away from them. The cars came to a halt. Two SUV's dark in color. The first one three men got out. Two security details I saw that left with Wickersham. I load my hand gun just in case, then aim my riffle. Wickersham got out fastening his jacket buttons. I aim for his knees when two more security details got out of the second car. They all looked at the large pile of burned up rubble ash.

They all walked over to the factory ash. Wickersham stood still and I took aim and pulled the trigger. Wickersham's first knee hit, I moved to his second knee then his security drew their weapons the two on his right I got rid of quickly the others on his left fired back at me in a general direction. Shot one in the leg the other dug behind a tree shooting at me, I just lay as flat to the ground as I could manage protecting my baby. He reloaded and shoot at me again. Waiting for him to move out of his protection of trees to shoot him. He fired again and took shot right between his eyes, his last bullet he fired hit my left shoulder. Waiting to see if more people will get out of their cars. Pulled the cell phone from my pocket and switched it on. No one else is getting out of the cars after 30 minutes. I crawled out from under the bushes. Full signal. I got to where Wickersham is curling in pain.

'You bitch! You fucking bitch!' He spat at me.

'Listen here you low excuse of a human life form what is your fucking deal with my family?' I said recording the whole conversation.

'Grey screwed over one of my partners and a couple of my other deals. He cost me millions.'

'What partner?'

'Lincoln Timber.'

'Richard Lincoln, did that to himself when he fucked up on family matters. As far as your deals goes, have you ever thought that the ones with the better service will get the contract signed.'

'No I have not.'

'It's called the game for a reason. Grow up Wickersham, you're almost in your 60's and you still stuck in puberty.'

'You bitch! How dare you talk to me that way, you are nothing but a gold digging whore!' He yelled at me.

'You want me to shoot your feet for that insult you asshole!'

'You bitch!' I tore off piece of his shirt and bound his legs. Turned off the recorder on the phone then stood up and called Christian.

'Ana!'

'Christian, have you traced my locations yet from this number?'

'Yes, I'll be on your location in 5 minutes with Charlie Tango.'

'Okay.'

'See you soon Mrs Grey.' He said and hung up. Wickersham lost a lot of blood. He tries to reach the nearest dead guards hand gun. I kicked it away from him. My shoulder is really talking to me now. Bend down to Wickersham pressed my thumb into his wound. He screamed in agony.

'Try anything else Wickersham or you'll have another hole to breathe out off. Understand?' I said and after a few more minutes.

'Understand?!' I almost yelled in frustration.

'Yes- yes I understand.' He yelled back to me. Charlie Tango landed and Christian and Taylor leaped out running to me. Out of nowhere Mike pulled a gun from under him before he could squeeze the trigger I shot him in the chest. Taylor leaped in front of Christian at that same moment and pulled out his gun and shot Mike as well. With Mike now dead. I fell to my knees just glad it's over.

'Ana!' Christian yelled and fell on his knees in front of me hugging me close to him.

'Ouch!' I said. Heard police sirens coming down the dirt road.

'What?' he asked me looking me over.

'I'm a little shot up and bruise, baby.'

'What? Where?' He asked cupping my face. I showed him both my shoulders.

'What happened here?' Christian asked me gesturing to the placed we are currently in.

'I got a conversation out of fat Mike over there I have recorded it for you to listen to. After his hence men dragged me off from the garage at Escala and I woke up in there.' I point to the ash pile.' They tied me to a chair making threats of coming after you. So when they left I wiggle my hands free from the rope around my wrists then loosen my feet, took off my shoes sneak to the guards station as the first guard passed me in the dark I grabbed his weapon by surprise and shot all three of them.

I took one of the riffles with 2 extra full riffle magazines and found this vest, looked outside to see if there are any more guards and in the process passed two large fuel tanks so I set the place on fire. Saw the fourth guard and shot him after the explosion blew him backwards. I took a guys shoes and socks and ran for the woods, took my bullet from my arm drank some water, phoned you then returned where I lay low under some bushes the whole night waiting for this fucker to come back and question him.' I told the whole story to Christian as he led me to sit inside Charlie Tango. The cops are everywhere.

'What are you telling my Mrs Grey, you did all this damage?'

'Yes, Mr Grey.' I said with a sigh of relieve. He helped me to get out of my bullet proof vest. Rubbing my baby filled belly. Blip number 2 still haven't moved since the last kick after they pulled the bag from my head. Feeling really worried about my baby. Please mommy's angel, please be okay.

'Remind me never to make you angry, Mrs Grey.'

'You, Mr Grey you are always safe.' Christian took the riffle from my hands and gave it to the police. The police took my whole statement from beginning to end then fiddled in the pocket of my bullet proof vest to retrieve the flash drive from the pocket along with the cell phone and hand it to Taylor. Walking back to Charlie Tango. I got strapped in on the back. Sitting back hurt my shoulder more. Now in agony I bit my tongue and only breathed hard in shallow pants.

We took off heading back to Seattle. We touched down not at Escala but Northwest hospital's helipad on the roof. A ER team haul me out of the helicopter and Christian took off again to touched down at Escala. He yelled at me over the noise that he will be here shortly. I nod then went with the doctors laying on a gurney. They hauled me off. Running with me into a room full of people so busy around me.

'Mrs Grey this may hurt a little.' A doctor said getting ready to pull the bullet from shoulder.

'It can't be worst then child birth. That is my second gunshot wound the other one is in my arm, but I removed the bullet myself.' I told her as everyone looked at each other, like I lost my marbles completely. I pulled the bullet I took from my arm out of my shirt pocket and gave it to her.

'What happened here?' Another doctor asked me pointing to my hands elbows and knees. After I set their little operation on fire with fuel it blasted me through the air and I had to break my fall to protect my baby.' I told them my tale as they taking a ultra sound now and his little heart is still beating.

'Did you give a statement to the police yet Mrs Grey?'

'Yes, I have.' I said as Christian burst into the room.

'Sounds like we have 'Xena' warrior woman among us.' The doctor said and the room almost cheered.

'Ana!'

'Over here.' I lift my head. He made his way to face me.

'How are you?' He asked smoothing my hair back.

'These great people are taking care of me.' I said with a smile. He just kept smoothing back my hair because he could not hold my hand.

'How is she doing doctor?' Christian asked the closes doctor.

'Judging by your wife's condition shock of her events has not set in yet to much adrenaline still in her system. And her baby is perfectly fine even after everything your wife has gone through the last few days.

'Can't you give her something for the shock?'

'We can give her a mild sedative that will not harm the baby.'

'Good do it.' He said looking back into my eyes still stroking my hair. Grace burst into the room wearing navy scrubs and a surgery cap covered in roses.

'Chief to what do we owe this great pleasure.' The first doctor asked stitching up my arm and is working on my shoulder now.

'I'm here to see how my daughter-in-law is doing. Ana, would you please stop scaring the bazesus out of all of us?'

'I'm really sorry it's not at all my fault. It's not like I go out to find trouble, it just finds me.'

'I know dear, you had us all so worried. They made a ransom demand for you. It was not even three hours later you phoned Christian.' Grace explained to me rubbing my hair to.

'What ransom did they want?'

'10 Million in small bills.' Christian answered.

'I'm just glad it's over.'

'Yes, no more heroics please.' Christian said then leans down and gave me a quick kiss.

'Yes please.' Grace chimed in. I'm all stitched up and my arm is in a sling for the next four weeks, great.

'I'll try my best, I promise.' I said looking them both in their eyes they gave me a injection of sedatives and I felt it spread through my body and I fell asleep. Woke up in the early hours of the morning and by the looks of it a clear day outside. Blip 2 pressed on my bladder and I had to go to the bathroom. Notice Christian stretched out on the second bed beside me sleeping so soundly. I covered him. I went to the bathroom and relieved myself, then set out to take a shower, wash my hair with a great deal of an effort with my injured arm and shoulder. I got out and dress again. I was busy brushing my teeth when Christian slide open the bathroom door. He helped with my hair, blow drying it and braided it with his very skilled playroom fingers.

'Thank you.' I said and for the first time in three days little Blip number 2 kicked me. Brought me to a halt, Christian turned and looked at me. Took his hand and placed on Blip 2's kick. His smile grew.

'The first time he kicked me in three days.'

'Really? Maybe we should ask Dr Greene just to make sure Blip 2 is completely fine.' He said helping me into bed.

'No harm in making double sure.' I said sliding my legs in under the covers.

'No I guess not. How are you feeling Mrs Grey?'

'Stiff like I gym really hard three days ago. But other than that I'm fine, just hungry.'

'Hungry?'

'Yes.'

'What are you hungry for, baby?'

'Pancakes with bacon and syrup'

'Coming right up.' He said and phone Sawyer with my order of food. It was not even 30 minutes later a try appeared with pancake for Christian and me. Delivered by Sawyer himself.

'Thank you Sawyer.' I said and he gave me half a smile.

'You're welcome ma'am. Anything else?'

'No thank you.' He turned and left my room again. Christian got our food out and ready. We dove in and boy was it yummy. My doctor came to check in on me and we asked that Dr Greene please just come and check in on our baby again. 20 minutes later Dr Greene came in dragging in her ultra sound machine behind her. She showed us what to look for and showed us our baby is perfectly fine and in the 3D scan she showed us our baby's face and how he is sucking his thumb. He is so darn perfect it almost made me cry.

'Thanks for all your trouble Dr Greene. Mrs Grey was just worried with her trauma she went through that the little one was not active for three days till this morning.' Christian explained to her and she stepped closer and put her stereoscope to my belly and listened to our baby's heart beat. She nodded her and then hand the ear pieces over to Christian and told him what to listen for. He nodded his head and then hand her back her stereoscope.

'Your baby is perfectly fine Mr and Mrs Grey.'

'Thank you once again.' I finally said and she left with a smile for Christian and me.

'You feel better now, Mr Grey.'

'Yes, I just want the two of you healthy.'

'I know you do.' I said lay down on my pillow. My doctor came into the room a little later and gave me, my discharge papers and I could go home finally. Can't wait to see my baby boy at home keeping his grandpa Carrick on his toes. Driving home to the big house Ryan at the wheel and Sawyer in the passenger seat and Taylor driving behind us. Arriving home was nice Teddy ran out the moment the cars came to a halt at the front door.

'Mommy!' He said and wrapped my neck in his tiny arms. Tears spring to my eyes, I almost never saw him and Christian again. I picked him up no matter how much my arm and shoulder smarted I kissed his cheek and he kissed me back.

'Oh my boy, I'm so happy to see you. Have you been good, with grandpa?'

'Yes.' He said and Carrick walked out towards us smiling at us. He gave me a kiss on my cheek and we all went inside. Being home and even the smell of home is bring tears to my eyes. The sight of Gail and the surprise to see me home was just as overwhelming. Sawyer carried in my overnight bag. Teddy not once let go of me. Took a seat on the couch in the living room. Carrick asked question after question, later Christian jumped in to end what felt like a court room session. Teddy fell asleep in my arms and I took him up stairs to his bed so he can take a proper nap.

The moment I lay him down he cried for me and I had to lay down with him. I kissed his temple and held him close as I to fell asleep holding him to me. Woke up as Christian sat in the rocking chair in Teddy's room looking at me and Teddy sleeping. I got up and covered Teddy and we head out down stairs were Gail made us dinner her famous spaghetti bolognaise. Gail said her welcome home speech. I was just glad to be home and with my husband. He looked at me worried. Blip 2 started to kick the table and I had to take a walk. Then later came back to my food and ate the rest. After dinner Christian took my hand and we went for a walk in the garden. Looking out over the sound.

'Why don't we take 'The Grace' out to stretch out her sail a little for the weekend?' Christian suggested.

'That sound like the perfect weekend.' He kissed my neck and wrap his arms softly around me.

'Wonderful, I'll arrange with Mark.'

'Good, is it just going to be us or are you going to invite extras to?'

'No, I just want it to be us.' He almost insisted.

'Oh, good. I don't think I can handle a crowd at the moment.'

'No I just want to spend some time with my family.' He said and turned me so I face him, cupping my face then gave me kiss. Blip 2 at that moment decided to kick his daddy. Making us laugh. He kneel in front of me and kissed our baby. Tears sprung to my eyes anew. He got back up and we set walking back to the house. Looking out over our property Charlie Tango stood parked on the helipad. When we reached the deck to walk into the house Teddy came running to us and Christian caught him and swing him in the air. Teddy laughs from his little tummy enjoy his time with daddy. I just watched my precious Grey men bond. He really is so great with Teddy.

Thinking I could have almost lost it if that jerk got his way and may have killed me if I did not took action like I did. This could have all been a very sad seen. I shook my head and turned away from them looking back over the water so they don't see me cry. Whipping away my silent tears with my shirt sleeve as, I fold my arms around myself. Teddy ran to me held his little arms up for me to take him. Whipped away the last of my tears then set to pick him up. Sat him on my hip and we all walked back in to the house. Set out to feed Teddy and to give him his bath with struggle I got him out of the bath and dressed for bed. When I finally got him in bed and asleep after I told him, his bed time story I was more than exhausted. Walked over to our room and Christian already took a shower and is heading out to the study to work. He gave me a kiss in the passing.

Got the bath water going and got out of my clothes then closed the facet as I got into the bath. Sitting down in the welcoming hot water, I wash and shave the necessary places that need attention to. Sat back and soak up the heat of the water. Got out and got dressed for bed. Lay down in my own bed and fell asleep so tired. My dream came into focus and I was back where I was held in that cold empty factory, and I knew this is a nightmare. But tonight I could not escape like I did, Mike hit me trying to get Christian's secrets from me. He made a ransom video with me in it while they were hood and speak to the camera pointing a gun at my leg. Mike pulls the trigger and shoots my knee and fuck did it hurt.

I scream out in a mountain of pain. I slump forward in my chair while my hand where tied to the back of the chair legs with cable ties. He continue to speak to the camera and then turned it off. They put out their cigarettes in my bullet wound making the pain worst. They bound my leg not really caring if I bleed to death. The demand of the ransom was to be dropped in 10 hours that will be in a new day around 6 in the AM. I could not sleep, I was freezing and feel myself get weaker. But somewhere 6 hours in to this kidnapping they decided to make a new video.

With their hoodies on and me in the video, I guess looking paler then before. This time they shot my one foot and my other leg, in the thigh. I don't even have the energy to yell out in pain I just blast hard through my lip rushed air. Blip 2 went so still. 'Enough Mike Wickersham.' I said loud enough and I know I gave Christian his clue he needed if this was a live feed straight to him. Mike turned to me and shot my at close range threw my right shoulder. That is when my body could not take it anymore and I ceased.

'Ana! ANA! Wake up! WAKE UP!' Christian woke me up from my nightmare. I was so disoriented when I woke up. I did not know where I was for a few minutes.

'Where is the fire?' I asked struggling to sit up.

'You were having a bad dream baby. Come sit up and have some water.' I manage with a painful effort to sit up. He hand me a glass of water.

'I was coming to bed when I heard you yell and I came running.'

'I'm sorry if I worried you, it was not my intention.'

'What where you dreaming about baby?'

'I was still in that cold empty factory being tortured by Mike.' Christian got into bed and I place my glass of water on my night stand and let Christian wrap his arms around me.

'Come now baby let's get some sleep. I'll keep the bad dreams away.' I gave him a kiss on his cheek and again I fell asleep this time in the middle of a torture session. They were using freezing water to hold my whole body under the icy water. I started to shiver badly and then passed out.

'ANA!' Christian spoke my name only once.

'What is it baby?' I could see him sigh of relieve.

'Your whole body went so still I had to make sure that you are still with me.'

'Oh, I feel so extremely tired but I don't want to go back to sleep. I'm too afraid I go through more torture session.'

'Ana baby you need your rest.' He said.

'I know my angel, but I can't do that now. I'll go check in on Teddy. You go to sleep, you need it more then I obviously need it tonight.' I got up wrap my robe around myself and check in on Teddy who was sleeping so soundly. Went to the study and started to immerse myself in my work by the next morning I was way ahead on my work and mailed Hanna some instructions I want her to do for me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 23 **

The weekend. I can't wait today we are setting sail for the weekend on 'the Grace' just Christian, Teddy and myself and of course Mark our ship crew. Carrying everything out to the cat and getting everything packed and stored away before we set sail. Teddy a sleep in his camping cot in our cabin down below. Blip 2 kicking me like you can't believe. Being able to go out on the open ocean. Far enough from land to sail up the coast. The weather is supposed to be super great all weekend. Christian smiling from ear to ear in his all American- boy smile for me as we set out of the bay. Sitting on deck with my sun glasses on watching Christian enjoy himself so much as the captain of his own little floating island. The wind picks up just the right amount and we sail out into open water. Christian radio's in to the coast guard and let them know we are sailing up and back for the weekend. They gave the all clear and we are now in safe waters. Mark took over at the steer of 'the Grace' and Christian joins me, were we sat soaking up the sun. The wind feels so wonderful blowing your hair back. Teddy stumble onto the deck, rubbing his eyes and crying.

'What is my boy?' I asked as I picked him up. Christian joined us and took Teddy from me. Teddy really put on some weight and is getting pretty heavy for me to carry around all the time. Teddy lay his head on Christian's shoulder.

'What is he upset about?' I asked after a while.

'Bad dreams again.' Christian said holding both Teddy and myself closer to his side. Teddy fell asleep on Christian's shoulder and we got him back in his camping cot. I got busy making lunch for us, when Christian lend a hand in the making process. I like him helping me. When it was ready we sat and ate our lunch sandwiches and some great fruit juice, on deck. We cleaned up and I went to check up on Teddy. He was still sleeping soundly. I lay down for a few minutes. I am so darn tired but I'm so afraid to go to sleep because of my hoar-ish nightmares I've been having since… Since I've been kidnapped and trying to survive. All my nightmares are of that and doesn't matter how much I try I always seem to dream about it. I now understand why my precious fifty-shades have his horrible nightmares all the time. I was jolt awake when I was covered with a blanket.

'It's okay- it's okay, baby. Please go back to sleep.' And I did just that. Dreamless-ness took me and I fell asleep in the to and fro of the boats rocking me gently asleep. Late afternoon I was woken by Teddy climbing on our bed and with his small hand softly lay it on my cheek.

'Mommy tired. Mommy must sleep.' He whispered.

'Hello my boy. Did you sleep well?'

'Yes, Teddy slept good.'

'You hungry my angel?' I asked him sitting up. I was trying to sit up and our little Blip 2 kicked me in a awkward spot.

'Ah!' Teddy got a fright and ran off to get Christian. He came running in as I got up from the bed rubbing my belly and walking up and down our cabin.

'Baby, you okay?' He asked me and walked over to me.

'Blip is just kicking me on such a strange spot. It will pass in a minutes.' I try to reassure him. A few more minutes pass and still nothing, and then ten minutes later I started to feel better.

'Ana?' Christian's asked panic.

'I'm fine.' I said and he cupped my face. He pulled me closer then wrapped his arms around me. Teddy clung to Christian's leg. We both look down at him and Christian picked him up. We huddled together as a family. Teddy kissed Christian and me. We kissed him back on his cute little cheeks.

'Teddy isn't mommy pretty?'

'Yes, mommy pwetty.' Teddy said with his cute little dimples perfectly placed on each of his cheeks.

'I love you boys so very much.'

'And we love you to Mrs Grey.' Christian said kissing my forehead. 'Did you have a nice nap, Mrs Grey?'

'Surprisingly yes, I did, Mr Grey.'

'Good I'm glad, I am so very worried about you, baby.'

'Me? Why?'

'I know you are afraid to go to bed at night because of your nightmares. I can arrange a few session with Dr Flynn for you if you like.'

'I'm fine. But will keep it as another alternative, Mr Grey. Thank you.' I said giving his a kiss on his cheek. He just look defeated when I pass him to the kitchen area to fix my son a nice jelly sandwich. Sat him on the floor and let him eat. Teddy ate his sandwich and I sat reading a new manuscript on my laptop. Christian gave Teddy his bath and got him to use the toilet in the cabin bathroom. With Teddy now clean and dressed for bed, half the evening is so to say set. Started on some dinner, chicken and a side salad.

Christian and I ate and gave Mark dinner to with something to drink. After dinner Christian order me to go take a shower and get some rest, that I've been working all afternoon. So I did what I was ordered to do and after I got dressed for bed I wrap a nice thick robe around myself and went up to where the wind died down completely and we were under a zillion stars. Oh how beautiful they all are. I remember how Ray thought me on our survival weekends how to read the stars for directions. Oh how those survival weekends came in handy in the end. Thanks Ray. Familiar arms fold around me and he kissed my neck.

'Aren't they all beautiful, Christian?'

'Yes they are.'

'Where is Teddy?'

'He fell asleep building his blocks.'

'Oh good.' We anchored for the night and we all head for bed. Now laying in Christian's arms I fell asleep so soundly. Christian hummed a familiar tune to me as I drift asleep. More dreamy darkness took my. I slept so soundly and so deep that I only woke up around 10:30AM the next morning. Christian reading something while sitting on the bed with me. Teddy playing with his farm animals a few feet away.

'Good Morning Mrs Grey, sleep well?' He smiled at me.

'Morning, yes very well.'

'Good I'm glad. You look like your old self again.'

'What do you mean?'

'You where starting to get dark rings under your eyes, with the lack of sleep you got. You are starting to worry me.'

'I see. Will it be rude of me to stay in bed today?'

'No not at all, baby. Sleep now Mrs Grey, Teddy and I will be here looking after you.'

'Thank you.' I said and fell back asleep. I woke when everything was dark. I got up and used the bathroom. I took a shower and got dressed. Then head to the lounge area. Christian was busy on his phone when he walked over to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek as he continues to talk to Ros. Teddy ran to me as I sat down. He climb onto my lap. Telling me all about his lion and what he did. I kissed the top of his head.

I can't believe how quickly he has grown. Gave his little neck a kiss. It made him giggle because he is so ticklish. I set out to tickle him and Christian concluded his call with Ros. He just watched us. Teddy lay across my lap facing me as I tickle him and he giggled. I stopped and he stood up on his knees and gave me a warm hug as his two year old arms wrap around my neck. I just held him close to me. Tears threaten to spill over. Christian saw this and came and sit right next to me.

'Please don't cry baby.'

'I can't help it Christian it is just so darn precious.' He rubbed my back and Teddy lay across Christian's and my lap falling asleep. I lay him down in his camping cot and got busy on dinner. Christian checked his e-mails and worked a little while I was busy. Making us some pancakes and we ate then got back to bed ourselves. Christian told me what they did all day. I thought Teddy to fish with a small fishing pole he bought for Teddy. Teddy had a ton of fun and caught his first small fish. He showed me the picture he took of Teddy and his fish. He send the picture to my phone. Settled in with a new manuscript, after I was done I made my notes then went right back to sleep. More peaceful sleep took me and grateful for the proper rest. It's been a month and a half after my kidnapping and finally I got some proper rest. The next morning I was kissed awake.

'Good morning my precious. Sleep well?'

'Yes, thank you. You?'

'Yes it's always great sleeping next to you Mrs Grey.'

'Oh Mr Grey what will I do with you.' I kissed him back. Teddy singing to himself where he still lay in his cot. We both stilled and listen to him singing. It was beyond cute. Just lay in Christian's arms listening to our boy sing. He has a nice voice just like his daddy.

'How is hungry for some omelets this morning?' I asked getting up and got up to quickly and fell back on the bed.

'Ana?'

'I'm fine just got up to quickly.' I said finding my feet again. I got up wrap my robe around myself then head towards the kitchen. Felt Christian's eyes on me. I got busy in the kitchen. Christian walked in wearing only his shorts and he was on his phone.

'Yes, Tuesday afternoon will be fine, thanks Flynn. Yes-yes we'll see you then.' He said then hung up as he looked at me cooking us breakfast.

'What was that?'

'Our appointment to go see Dr Flynn on Tuesday evening.'

'Why what for?'

'You need help baby, he can help.'

'I'm fine.'

'That just proofs you are not, Ana. Please let's just go see Flynn on Tuesday then work from there.'

'Very well Tuesday evening only then.'

'Good.' He said as I place his omelet in front of him. Made myself a omelet then just scramble eggs and sausage for Teddy. We ate and talked about today. After breakfast got Teddy dressed for the day and then myself. Set out to soak up some sun. Got up on top and it was a bit cloudy, out, but none the less it is a beautiful day. Teddy played with Christian having a good time. I just lay back enjoying the sun. Fell asleep on one of the couches. Christian woke me and told to me to go lay down. Got to our bed and fell asleep just as fast. Choppy waters woke me and stumble out on top to see what is going on. Christian got Teddy in a life jacket and the rainy weather started setting in I took Teddy and heading back down below. We are almost at the sound entrance. Christian and Mark worked hard and we sail through to not so rough waters. Feeling the cat ease out when we sailed into the safety of the sound.

'Mommy. Mommy.' Teddy came running to me.

'What's wrong my angel?'

'I'm scared.'

'Why are you scared my angel? It's just the wind and the rain, nothing to be scared of. Mommy and daddy will keep you safe okay. Nothing will happen to you okay.' He just nod his head and lay his head on my chest. I sat with him in the lounge holding him close to me. I sang him a lullaby and he fell asleep in my arms. He is just as beautiful like his father when he is asleep. Christian came to fetch us when we moored to the dock at the big house. He took Teddy from my arms and carried him into the big house. I got our stuff packed in our bags again then we got back into the house. Christian helped me into the house with the wind and rain set in heavy. Mark got everything squared away. Poor Gail she got a ton of laundry to do tomorrow. For some reason I feel jumpy. Christian would enter the room and my poor heart almost stood still.

'Whats going on?' He asked when he saw me grab my heart.

'I'm just a little jumpy for some reason.' He sat next to me rubbing my cheek with the back of his hand. 'Is everything okay outside?'

'Yes, all is ship shape.' I just nodded my head then looked at my hands on my lap. 'Ouch!' I held my stomach because of sudden pain underneath my stomach.

'Ana?'

'I'll be okay once this pain passes.' I said breathing heavily.

'Tell me what is happening, baby.'

'Shooting pain from the bottom of my belly.' I said out of breath. He rubbed my back focusing more on my lower back. It was intense, then just as it came it subsided.

'Come Mrs Grey let's go take a bath.' He said helping me up. Walked up stairs and Teddy is having a bad dream again. Christian head for our bathroom and I head for Teddy's room.

'Teddy angel, wake up for mommy.' I said and he open his eyes. His eyes are red.

'Mommy, monsters.'

'The monster are gone now my baby.' I took him into my arms. He just barriers his head in my chest.

'It's okay love. It's all over now. Mommy is here everything is over now. Come let get you in a bath.' I said and we got him in a bath. I got him washed, dried off and dress for bed again. I took him down to the kitchen and gave him some yogurt to eat then took him back up to our room. Christian just sat down on our bed, when we walked in.

'Hey, my lovelies. What are you two up to?'

'Teddy had bad dreams of monsters, daddy. So we gave him bath and got him fed and now here we are.' I explained as Teddy climbed up on our bed where Christian was. I got into the bath and oh boy was it nice. Fell asleep in the tub. Woke up as I'm being carried to bed. A night gown was pulled over my head then laid down on my pillow. The moment my head hit the pillow a was gone. My dream world took me and every time I have a nightmare it is as if it only gets worst and worst. Gasping for breath as Mike strangled me in my chair. Woke up and looked over to Christian and he is sleeping soundly. I got up, checked in on Teddy and he too was sleeping soundly.

I wrapped a blanket around myself and sat on the couch down stairs working through my e-mails, with a glass of milk. I replied to a couple of Hanna's e-mails then send her the instructions I want her to perform when she gets in tomorrow morning. Finish my milk and started reading the single manuscript. I read it and mail Hanna my notes with the manuscript. Later got up wrapping myself tighter in my blanket to go make myself some tea. Pulled my laptop closer and started to research news paper companies and printing press companies. I gathered all the important information I know Christian would like to see. I got everything in order. I was hard at work when the first bird song of the day started, the rain still pouring down outside. After I got all my research ducks in a row. I looked up and Christian rubbing his one eye walking down the stairs towards me.

'Mrs Grey you look very awake and working hard. What are you doing up baby, you need to rest.'

'I know but I got so much done. I have done some research on the news paper companies we are looking at before, Seattle Times and The daily. Look I even made you a research presentation.'

'That is great Mrs Grey. How many hours of sleep did you get in?'

'About three hours. Look at their figures 'Seattle Times' is a much better bet than 'The Daily'.'

'Just stop, Ana. Just stop!' He said almost yelling at me. 'Can't you see the problem at hand here.'

'What problem?'

'Don't play innocent Ana. You clearly need help and you need it now.' He said passing up and down in front of me. I just stare at the carpet, closing my laptop knowing our presentation has been put on hold.

'I don't want to go to sleep, because every time I fall a sleep I'm…'

'You what?' He asked sitting back down next to me. I just shook my head then looked at my hands on my lap. He lift my chin so I will meet his eyes.

'Every time I close my eyes, Mike and his goons are torturing me and the pain always the pain.' His angry face changed to ultimate concern, for me. Now he nodes his head.

'What sort of pain?' He asked after a long time.

'Him shooting my legs, feet and at close range one of my shoulders.' A shiver at the memory of the painful dreams I always get over and over. He pull my into his embrace then kisses my hair.

'Oh Ana. No one will ever hurt you again, ever.'

'I know, but my subconscious don't seem to think so. You really think Flynn can help me before I go completely crazy.'

'You are not crazy Ana. You just need help on how to cope with the trauma you went through, and I truly believe Flynn can help you. He helped me.'

'I don't know?'

'Please for me and Teddy.'

'Very well, you can start making calls for lunch today and we can both see him Tuesday.'

'Good, I'll call his office first thing the morning.' He said taking my laptop from me and pulled me to my feet, then lead me back to our bedroom. I looked at our bed and I just shook my head then pulled away a little.

'Sorry I can't Christian.'

'You don't have to sleep baby, just sit with me please. You can even finish your book if you want.' I got under the covers and picked up my book, I read a chapter or two then I fell asleep dreamless-ness. Came to again not at all sure where I am for a few minutes, looked at my alarm clock. It said 13:30PM. What, I slept for nine and an half hours. I can't believe it. My little Blip was jumping of happiness all over mommy's bladder. I got undressed and took a shower where I washed my hair and shaved all the places I can still reach.

As I got out and was busy drying off when I caught a glimpse of myself in the full length mirror and saw all my scares on my body. Scars on my side where I eat some lead then my most resent bullet scars that is now completely healed well sort of. I wonder how Christian feel about all my scars. I know he loves my smooth skin and having these is a bit of a blemish. Speaking of him, he walked into the bathroom, wearing a black suit pants with a white collar shirt and my favorite silver tie.

'Oh, Mrs Grey what a fine sight you are.'

'Please with all my scars.'

'To be honest I don't even see your scars at all. You just look more perfect then ever Mrs Grey.' He said then walked over to me till his stood right in front of me. He glide his soft hands all over my naked body. His hands smooth over my belly and Blip kicked his hand away, making us both laugh. He lick my very sensitive nipples then then suck on me, he came back up to kiss me and I could taste my breast milk on his lips.

'Come Mrs Grey let's get you dress before there will be no other clothing involved for the rest of the day.'

'Oh may Mr Grey, I hope you can keep you promise because tonight might just be your lucky night.'

'You are so naughty Mrs Grey, you are in desperate need of a good spanking.'

'Promises. Promises.' I said getting dressed, skirt, blouse and flat shoes. Christian with his arm around my shoulder we head down to the lounge where Teddy is playing with his toys. Gail agreed to watch Teddy for the afternoon as we set off to go see Dr Flynn.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 24**

Sitting in the waiting room of Flynn's office, with Christian. I felt nerves for some reason, like when you go for a check up at the dentist nerves. His previous patient left and we were showed in. We sat down and Christian informed Flynn why we are here and what the reasons where.

'So Ana why is it you think you can't go to sleep at night?'

'I keep dreaming of my kidnap experience and how bad it could have been. They torture me and then the pain is worst every time I go to sleep.' I explained.

'Why do you think, you keep dreaming about these events?'

'My subconscious play a really sick jock on me for almost two months.' He hummed then wrote something on a piece of paper.

'When you dream what do you dream about then make you so scared that you don't want to go back to sleep?'

'The fact that they torture me over and over more like Korean torture. Ice water, hitting you till you talk, then my other dream is where they shoot me my legs, feet and shoulder at close range. That is why I can't go back to sleep.'

'I see.' He said then wrote some more on his note pad.

'What treatment do you recommend?' Christian asked and I could see he is clenching his jaw, suppressing his anger.

'Ana has gone through quite an ordeal when she tried to survive her kidnapping. The trauma of it clearly burned into her subconscious and we need to deal with all the smaller issues first. Such as her fears, then to get her to a place where we can get her to get better so she can start sleeping better.'

'What do you suggest then Flynn?' Christian asked him. Wondering why I'm actually here then, if it's only them talking, then to me. Don't be silly Ana, they are only trying to help you. Being almost a full term pregnant has it's down sides. I left to use the bathroom and returned a while later. Flynn asked me a bunch of questions about my event. I truthfully answered them all. He gave me an exercise to go and try at home tonight until we meet again tomorrow. The exercise is for me trying to sleep, I have to write down my nightmare in a journal and then hug myself telling myself I'm safe over and over till I fall asleep again. So an hour later we thank Dr Flynn for his time and told him we'll see him tomorrow, then left for the big house.

Make a stopover at a stationary store for a new journal. We drove up to the big house when Christian parked the car in front of one of the garages. We got out and were walking towards the house when Teddy came out running out to us straight into Christian's arms. With a new journal in my hand we head back into the house. Teddy asked to be put down and then her ran over to me where he climb onto my lap, telling me a whole story of his day. It was so precious, I gave him a kiss on his head. Later he got back to playing with his solar power train. Christian is in the study working.

I wanted to get up to get myself some water when it was my last thought that came to me. My first labor pains set in, while I am in pain I walked to where Christian were in his study. He was on his phone, yelling at someone very angry so I turn away and head up stairs to our room. I don't want to bring my little girl into the world with his anger. I half dragged myself up by the banisters. My first wave of pain stopped and I finally got to our en-suit bathroom. I got out a bunch of towel, and then sat on the floor on the towels. Got my wet pants off and threw them to one side. A new wave of pain started, breathing hard. Riding out the pain, it was about a three and half hours into my labor when Christian found me on our bathroom floor.

'ANA! Why haven't you call, baby?' He said felling to his knees beside me.

'You where busy and I… I thought I could do it on my own.' I stuttered through the pain.

'How long have you been in labor baby?' He asked me clenching his jaw in anger.

'Almost four hours.' I could see he was spitting mad at me now, but at the moment I couldn't care for his anger.

'Come let's get you to the hospital.'

'I don't think I can walk.' I said and he was on his phone. What sound like he is talking to Dr Greene herself. She is on her way here. New wave of pain hit me and I breathed hard. Christian came and kneel-ed beside me again.

'Dr Greene and a nurse are on their way here.' He said smoothing my damp hair back.

'Okay. I'm sorry Christian.'

'For what baby?'

'I wanted to tell you and you where busy and you sounded very angry with someone so I came here.'

'Ana you know you can always interrupt me when you in need of anything.' He said kissing my forehead.

'Okay I'll remember the for next time.'

'Next time?'

'You said something a few months ago of having another one, but to be honest Christian with my current luck we might end up have twins, next time around.' He just chuckled and gave me one more kiss. He held my hand as wave upon wave of contractions prepared my body for delivery. Dr Greene and her nurse finally arrive and she looked and felt me over with gloved hands. A few more contractions I'll be ready to deliver. Christian brought in a pillow for my head and I lay my head on it. Feeling so drained I've been in labor for almost ten hours now. Dr Greene checked me out again and I was ready to deliver. Sitting against the bath in our room Christian lend me his strength by coming to sit behind me again like he did with Teddy's birth.

'Okay , Mrs Grey now give us a push.' Dr Greene said and did and pushed as hard as I could manage and could feel my baby's head push out completely. Having Christian lending me his support helped me quite a lot. The next few pushes were quite hard and finally I have my little girl in my arms. Dr Greene again gave Christian the scissor to cut the umbilical cord. Holding little Phoebe in my arms, while she cried her little lunges out. Heard Teddy wanted to get into our bathroom but Gail is trying very hard to keep him at bay.

Dr Green finally finished up with me, a half an hour later and was weighing, measuring and checking out little Phoebe Rose Grey properly. Phoebe Rose Grey born on the 15 August at 23:23PM. She wrote everything down in her book and wrote us a temporary birth certificate for Phoebe we need to pick up her real birth certificate at the hospital as of tomorrow. Christian ran Phoebe a bath in the basin, while I just held little Phoebe in my arms while she drinks from me. She is so beautiful. Later Christian closed the water in the basin and showed Dr Greene and her nurse out and then came back to help me get off the floor.

He gave Phoebe a bath in one of our basins. While I took a nice shower. I was getting out of the shower when I just watch Christian while I'm drying myself off. Seeing Christian interact with his baby daughter for the first time was something precious to behold. I hastily got dressed into my sweats. I slowly walked to the nursery which we moved from Teddy's room to one door down the hall. Teddy was fascinated with his little sister Christian was hold in his arms, so Teddy could see her.

'Ana? You should be in bed resting, baby.' He said laying Phoebe down in her crib.

'I wanted to make sure she's okay.' I said reaching the crib. Teddy hopping around the room with all his energy.

'She's asleep I got her dressed and I rocked her to sleep.' She really is so beautiful.

'She is just as beautiful like her mother. See she's fast asleep and so should you be Mrs Grey. You must be exhausted.' He turned on the baby monitor and helped me to our room half way there he picked me up carrying me to bed. Teddy ran ahead of us to his room where he continue to play with his toys.

'You Mrs Grey are such a remarkable woman, bringing yet another child of ours into the world today. I just want to thank you for doing such a wonderful job yet again. She is really beautiful just like her mother. But you could have told me earlier you were in labor I could have gotten you to the hospital on time, baby.'

'I'm sorry about that, but now we have a really fond memory in this house, don't you think.'

'Yes that might be the case Ana, just say you might have needed other medical attention and you weren't at a hospital to get it what might have happened.' Tears ran down my face and I lay back on my pillow.

'Don't cry baby. There's now no need for that. Get some rest baby, I'll be here watching over you.' My eye closed on their own accord and I was in la-la land resting properly. Never gave home births a thought till Phoebe came. It was kind of nice having her at home. Now this home of ours has its first historical moment. I can also see Christian's point if there might have been complications with Phoebe's birth it would have been better to have been at hospital but lucky for us there were no complications and she is now finally here and in our arms.

A babies cry woke me and I got up, walking the short distance to the nursery. I picked her up and sat down with her in the rocking chair. I got her finally to latch and she drank her fill. I was busy burping her when Christian came looking for me. With Phoebe laying over my shoulder on a towel nappy. She burped some milk and whipped her tinny mouth clean. Check her nappy and changed it then got busy rocking her to sleep. Christian just lean against the door post watching me, with a smile on his face.

'What are you smiling about Mr Grey?'

'My wonderful wife and a great mother to our children.'

'Why Mr Grey, are you trying to flirt with me?'

'I am, but is it working?' He said pouting his mouth a little while tapping his chin with his index finger. It makes me smile.

'I do think it is working.' I smiled warmly at him.

'Well then when you are fully rested Mrs Grey and back to normal, maybe we can make a few arrangements.'

'That sounds great. I'll be waiting Mr Grey.' I said and he walked over to us and he crouch down in front of me just staring at Phoebe in my arms.

'She really is so beautiful.' He said after a long time has passed.

'Yes, she is. Like her father.'

'No-no-no, Mrs Grey. She is defiantly all you.'

'Oh Christian.' I said bend over and gave him a kiss. She is finally asleep and I lay her back in her crib covering her with her blanket. Christian lead me back to our room where he held me as we try to go back to sleep ourselves. I close my eyes and I was in the middle of nowhere. Searching for anything that may resemble life, still feeling pregnant. I stubble into a lonely 7/11 store and behind the counter is one of Wickersham's hence man, a pistol clearly tucked into his belt. I asked for some water and instead was denied any form of liquid refreshments.

He walked out from behind the counter and walked towards me, I make a hasty retreat to the parking lot. When I ran into Mike and he hit me behind my head. I force myself awake and wrote everything down in my journal and afterward hugged myself as tightly as I can and repeated in my mind so not to wake Christian again, I'm safe over and over again. Later lay down on my pillow, still repeating those words. It seem to be working, I finally drift back to a dreamless state.

The next day my house was buzzing with visitors. Okay more over grandparents wanting to meet Phoebe. Christian had a couple of meetings and said he go round to the hospital to go pick up Phoebe's birth certificate. I was grateful, means I don't have to go out. I'm still so tired. Grace and Carrick were over the moon with Phoebe and Teddy kept grandpa Carrick quite occupied while they were here. Ray is here now and is holding Phoebe so gentle like he thinks she might break any moment. He hands her back to me. She stirs and I only rock her a little back to sleep.

I send a couple of photo's to my mother and she said she can only come round this side in two and a half months. Bob got a part time job and is getting a heart operation in about a month and a half time and she need to be with him of course. I understand, the poor man had heart problems since I know him. Dad left after a few hours. I changed Phoebe's nappy and got her fed and back to bed. When Teddy came walking to me rubbing his eyes. It is time for his nap to so I finally got him down with a bit of a struggle. He was fighting his eye lids today. While they were down for their naps I might as well get some rest in myself. Lay down repeating Dr Flynn's words over and over till I'm asleep myself helped a bit. I was in la-la land.

The afternoon developed quite far when the kids and I woke up from our nap. Christian is in Portland on business. He thinks my presentation is good and that the things I want to do to expand Grey Publishing's is a great idea. But this plan will only go into action once I'm better and off maternity leave. So but in the mean time I'm getting all the paper work in order for when we do go forward with this idea. I got busy in the study with my own work and I was still busy working when Christian and Taylor arrived back from Portland. He stepped in and I froze as a flash back of when I shot all those men. I just crawl into fetal position wrapping my arms around my legs on the study floor. Breathing hard.

'Ana? Baby, what's going on?'

'Please just hold me.' He carried me to the couch and held me in his arms tightly. Teddy was playing with his toys on the carpet. Phoebe started crying and I had to go attend to her, with my own tears running down my face as I walk up the stairs to the nursery. I picked her up and she kept crying. Christian took her from me and sat me down in the rocking chair. With my head in my hands I cry more then I could ever remember. Phoebe stopped crying. Christian changed her nappy and got her ready for me to feed her. He lay her in my arms again, I got her to drink from me. He gave me a kiss on my hair and dried my tears as Phoebe drank from me.

'What happened baby?'

'I'm sorry. I don't want to put extra stress on you. I know you have enough of your own.'

'Oh, my Ana. You're my precious wife, through better and through worst, right.' This made me cry even more. I burp Phoebe and gave her- her bath then got her dress and was busy rocking her back to sleep. Christian got Teddy in his bath and ready for bed. We all went down for dinner. Gail made a nice dinner with fish and lovely salad. When Teddy was put to bed, Christian dragged me off to Flynn's appointment.

Gail's babysitting for us while we are out. We talked in the car and he wanted to know what happened earlier and I try to explain to him the best I could. He took my hand and kissed it. At Flynn's office, Christian stayed out in the reception area. I told Flynn what happened this afternoon and how what happened last night. He just listens as I go on and on. He just kept writing on his note pad. I sat down again once I was down.

'Ana, with everything you just told me. I suspected this from our meeting of yesterday and you just confirmed it. You are suffering from post dramatic stress from your event. There are 9 steps we can work on from here.'

'What 9 steps?'

'1. You have to admit you were powerless over your trauma and the effects of the trauma-that your live has become unmanageable. 2. Diaries your experience when you have your episodes . 3. Opening up to someone close to you in telling him or her what you currently experience and feel. 4. Came to believe that a Power greater than yourself could restore you to sanity. 5. Make a decision to turn your will and your live over to the care of God as you start to understand Him. 6. Made a searching and fearless moral inventory of yourself and the effects of your trauma on your life. 7. Admitted to God, and to yourself and to another human being the exact nature of your wrong doing. 8. Humbly asked Him to remove your shortcomings. 9. Finally to forgive yourself and others that has wronged you.'

'How would you like to proceed Ana, a normal passé or we can work slowly though each of these steps?'

'Slow works for me. So, I just have to find religion and it will help me?'

'Ana, finding God is a lifestyle like the one you and Christian practice behind close doors but just to clear Ana, God is not a religion. God is very real and He can help you and Christian.'

'How? Where was He when I needed Him in my capture?'

'This is just why you need Him.'

'Why?' I asked him but did not get an answer.

'Because in our first step this week we will work on you admitting that your trauma left you powerless and that you couldn't change anything that already happened.'

'Okay.' I said sitting back. Now Flynn wants me to find God. 'I do truly feel powerless and it doesn't matter how much I try to explain it to Christian he would never understand what I went through.'

'Have you really tried to make him understand?'

'No not properly.'

'Maybe you should try and make him understand, then.' I just nodded my head and continue to listen to Flynn. Christian walked back into the room, and took in his seat next to mine.

'How is she doing Flynn?'

'From everything she told me tonight, she is suffering from post traumatic stress and we will work slowly through the 9 steps that is in place we will work through.'

'Good.'

'Ana here we need to get her to a place where she can truly admit that her trauma made her powerless and couldn't change anything to that situation now and she will have to make you understand how that situation made her feel. Then on the other hand you have to go and search for a church that is right for the both of you.' Flynn went on explaining to Christian and he just nod his head at Flynn. We head home after that and we talked and talked and talked some more. I finally got Christian to understand what happened to me with my kidnapping. He understands now why I can't sleep. Walking into the big house and we were met at the door by a crying Teddy. He was burning up and had a runny nose. Christian picked him up whipped his nose and we gave him some medicine. Phoebe was being rocked by Gail in the nursery.

'Thank you so much Gail.'

'You're welcome Ana.' I took Phoebe from her and sat down and feed her again. Gail already changed her wet nappy for a new one. With my index finger smooth her soft head. Her little eyes were closed while she's drinking from me. She really is a little princess. I gave her a kiss on her head. 'Mommy and daddy will always keep you safe, baby girl.'

'Yes we will.' Christian said walking over to me. He looked into my eyes and the love I saw there was breath taking for me and our kids. He walked over to me and I cupped his cheek and he kissed my palm then my forehead. He wanted to burp Phoebe and I lay her towel nappy over his shoulder and he burped her, it was so cute to watch. He rocked her to sleep and lay her down. I covered her with her blanket. We head to our room and took a steamy shower together. Oh how I missed it. We lay down and Christian held me tight in his arms and I fell asleep. I was woken as Christian attend to me whipping my forehead, with a cold wet cloth.

'Hey.' He said, placing the cloth back on my forehead.

'What happened? Is the kids okay?'

'I tried to wake you and you didn't you were talking in your sleep and tossed and turn restless all night and the kids are fine. Teddy's fever broke a few hours ago.'

'Good I was so worried about him.' I said sitting up and took the cloth from my face. 'I'm sorry I kept you from your nights rest.'

'Please Ana just stop, I want to help you through this thing we are both facing.'

'You have no idea how wonder and perfect you truly are. Thank you. I love you so much, do you know that, Mr Grey.'

'I love you to Mrs Grey, more then I sometimes show you, baby.' Oh my fifty. His words brought tears to my eyes again. Finally fell asleep exhausted and dreamless-ness took me with a grateful heart I slept most of the morning. Christian came to kiss me goodbye because he has a day filled with meetings. I got up and got dressed for the day and set out to attend to my kids. Teddy is watching some educational DVD's. Phoebe just kicking and punching the air in her crib. I picked her up and we went down stairs where I lay her under her mobile. Teddy sang along with a song on the DVD. Phoebe could not stop looking at her brother. Teddy came over to where I was busy with Phoebe.

'How is this Teddy?' I asked him.

'Baby sister, Phoebe.'

'Yes, she is. And will you help mommy and daddy look after baby sister Phoebe.'

'Yes, Teddy will keep Phoebe safe.' This came out of his mouth, I just looked out of surprise at him.

'Yes, Teddy keep baby sister Phoebe safe.' I finally said. If only you always have a recording device ready for special sayings like the things he just said. Later Teddy, Phoebe and I took a nice walk through our garden. Phoebe fell asleep in her stroller while Teddy and I played in the garden kicking a beach ball around and his eye, hand coordination is much better than mine on his age. He caught the ball and then I would kick it for him. Later we played running around so I would catch him. Christian phoned and I talked to him then Teddy wanted to speak with his father. He held the phone to his ear and it was a mirror image of his father. Teddy hand me back my phone and Christian and I said goodbye.

Christian is having late meetings tonight. We went back into the house and Gail started on dinner. Got the kids to take their bath and got them dressed. We ate our dinner; Teddy ate all his food and then brought me a kid's book of the three little bears to read to him as his bed time story. With Phoebe in my arms we set in and I read him his story. In the same process both of them fell asleep so fast. Looks like their play trip in the garden made them tired. I lay Phoebe down and set out to take a shower myself so I could get to my work. I got dressed in my silk night gown with a robe wrapped around myself and set back down to the study where I started to work. I got a couple of new manuscripts to read.

I got a few of my other e-mails sort out and mailed Hanna's instructions about them. Then set in to start reading my first manuscript. By the time Christian and Taylor arrived home I was half way through my third manuscript, when Christian walked into the study and gave me a hello kiss and pulled me away from my work, to our bedroom.

Many weeks later, one night when he got home and the kids were already in bed... Christian wanted to play and dragged me to the play room. He didn't hold back at all and he flogged and hit me on my nipples with his riding crop. I'm strapped to the wooden bench and with his silver balls rolling their way around in me and the butt plug all the way up in me oh all this sensations is so-so sensational. He went down on me where I was strapped backwards to the bench. His tongue was like magic and of course his skilled fingers to.

With the silver balls still rolling their way around in me it intensified this experience. He pull the silver balls cord slowly, pulled them out of me. He slam into me sending me over the edge and came around him. Slamming into me over and over sending me climbing higher and higher. I was holding back a little making him work a little for it.

'Come on Ana, give it to me baby.' He said and I could not hold on any more and came apart under him. He came calling my name. He untie me and we walked to the bed where he had me on all fours laying with my head on the silk sheets with my ass in the air. My butt plug in his face.

'Baby do you know how beautiful you look at this moment.' He said as he played with my wetness and twits the butt plug around a little, making me moan. My new butt plug doubles as a vibrator and he switched it on and he enters me from behind. Oh I will never ever grow tired of him filling me all the way. He starts moving in and out of me and as time go on he also increases the vibrations intensity while turning it around and around.

The sensational feeling is exquisite. Again I build and build till breaking point, I let him now our safeword and he now knows. He is really letting me have it now and he is keeping up such a fantastic speed and we both came together as he pull the butt plug as my orgasm spike through the roof. Just falling flat on the bed exhausted and totally out of breath. He came and lay beside me, pulling me into his arms. Lay my head on his chest hearing his harsh breathing. I kissed his scars and just wrap my one arm around his waist.

'I love you Mrs Grey and you were so fantastic tonight.'

'I love you more Mr Grey and you where the awesome one here tonight.' I could hear a smile on his face as he kissed the top of my head. After we got our breaths back, we put our used toys in the bowl by the door, wrap ourselves in our robes and head for the shower up stairs. I was waiting for Christian in the shower when Phoebe woke up and I picked her up. She was not hungry she just wanted to be held and have a nappy change. I was rocking her back to sleep when Christian came in looking for me. She was almost asleep when I lay her in his arms to continue rocking her to sleep.

I gave him a kiss on his cheek then left to go take a shower. Washed and washed my hair and shaved everywhere. I was busy towel drying my hair when my sexy husband walked back into our room. I set out to blow dry my hair and then got into bed. He held me in his arms and we fell asleep. I was jolted awake and it woke Christian to and he tighten his hold on me.

'It's okay baby, you're safe.' He said and repeated. I can't take this anymore and I started to cry. I hate feeling like this. I held on to his arm, as I was shaking so badly.

'Shhh… Everything is okay now.' He said and hand me a box of Kleenex.

'I really hate feeling like this. Why can't it just go away?' Making me cry even more.

'Oh, my angel. Come here.' I let him hold me very close and he let me cry my little heart out. I fell asleep crying and again I dreamt of how I take all those peoples life so easily. Again I was jolted awake, Christian was sitting up in bed keeping watch over me.

'You know, you don't have to baby sit me. You need your own rest.'

'I'm just really worried about you, baby and I will keep watch over you every night for the rest of our lives if that is what it takes.'

'Oh, Christian.' And I buried my head in my hands as I am on the edge of crying again. He pulled me on his lap and just held me in his warm loving arms. As on queue both our kids started crying and yeah as a mother you have to put you own problems on hold to be a mother and be there for your kids. I washed my face and head down the hall to Phoebe and Christian head for Teddy's room. I changed her dirty and wet nappy then set in to feed her for some reason she couldn't latch to me. Christian was standing in the door of the nursery with Teddy sleeping on his shoulder.

'Try and relax baby, she can feel you are upset. Take a couple of deep breaths.' I did and finally she latch and she started to feed from me. I lay my head against the back of the rocker as I let her feed from me. Looked up at Christian and he smiled at me but I could still see his concern in his eyes. Phoebe was done drinking from and I was rubbing her back so to burp her. It took a great deal to get her burped tonight then she start crying again afterward and I know it is her tummy that has cramps and I gave her something for it.

Christian laid Teddy back in his bed when he returned to the nursery. Phoebe finally stopped crying after I gave her the cramp medicine and I was rocking her to sleep in the rocking chair. As I was rocking her to sleep she let out a long burp that was hurting her and Christian chuckled softly at the loud sound a small baby could make. After that she fell asleep so peacefully. Now if I only can get some proper rest that would be great. I cover her with her blankets and we walked back down the hall to our room when I just stop outside our room door. Christian looked at me with a big question mark on his face.

'What's wrong baby?'

'I… I can't go back in there… the nightmares are too much. I… I just can't…' I said shaking my head leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the hall way. Sliding to the floor wrapping my arms around my legs. Christian being so loving and caring was at my side every step of the way. He took me in his arms.

'Baby you don't have to sleep just sit with me while I sleep please.' He gently pulled me to my feel. I got under the covers and I wrote in my diary, about my whole ordeal, as Christian just fell asleep, next to me. I can't believe he is actually getting some sleep in these past couple of weeks. But now that I'm done writing in my diary. I have pretty much nothing to do with myself and I don't want to wake Christian so I set out to indulge myself in my work. Soon I was done with that as well.

Set off to the kitchen and started to bake nice scones for breakfast and then prepared bread dough to bake later today. After I cleaned up the mess I made it was still dark out and I looked at the clock in the kitchen and it said its only half past three in the morning. Great by the time the bread dough as swelled in size I might as well bake it. 25 minutes later the scones were ready and with a tea towel I removed the baking tray of scones from the oven. Turned up the heat for the bread. I placed the scones on a cooling tray and the smell of the scones is already traveling through the house.

Getting the three bread pans ready for the oven I placed the dough in them and let it swell in size again. Twenty minutes later they were ready to be placed in the oven with a bake proof container of water on the bottom of the oven and placed the bread dough in the oven and let it bake for an hour. A hour will be precisely 6AM. Perfect scones and nice hot freshly baked bread for breakfast. Wondering through the house with really nothing to do but wait. Took up a book and started to read. I only had to read a few pages when the oven alarm goes off in the kitchen.

I took out my beautiful golden brown breads from the oven and let then cool down inside their pans then flip them out and back the right way up on another cooling rack. Now done in the kitchen. I go check in on my baby girl. She stirs and I picked her up, check her dipper. It was time for a change and I set out to give her a nice bath before her day starts. Now clean and smelling so nice I got her dressed again and sat down feeding her. I rocked her back to sleep when Christian walked in yawning and rubbing his eyes.

'Morning Mrs Grey.'

'Morning Mr Grey. You look rather happy to see me this morning.'

'Yeah it would have been nice to wake up with you right beside me. Yet here you are and by the smell have been quite busy in the kitchen this morning.'

'I am sorry. I was so bored out of my mind and I had to do something so I baked us some scones and bread for breakfast.'

'Wait? You baked bread?'

'Yes, I have and you can have a piece it's in the kitchen I might be a bit hot still, it just came out of the over a half an hour ago.' He left for the kitchen and I finished with Phoebe first. Lay her back down to sleep and covered her with her blanket and walked to our room where I got ready for the day in office attire. I was heading down stairs when Teddy walked out of his room and we both head to the kitchen where Christian was having his helping of scones.

'Goodness, Mrs Grey you are great baker, you truly missed your calling.'

'Thank you.' I said with a little giggle as Christian got baking flour all over his face.

'My favorite sound in the whole world.' He said giving me a kiss after I gave Teddy a scone with butter and jelly on it. 'I'm calling Flynn again this morning to fit us in again today.'

'What? Why?'

'Baby you seriously need help, you can't stay up for days just because you have really bad dreams. Your body needs rest.' I know he is right about this and trust me if it wasn't for the damn bad dreams I would sleep for the next month without a pause. So I just nod my head and he made the call while he held me close to him. Gail came in and saw us in the kitchen. I told her a baked some scones and bread this morning for breakfast. She was very impressed just like Christian was with my baking skills.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 25**

I gave Flynn the load down of what happened last night and I just so want to be over. I just want to close my eyes and not have bad dreams. After my session Christian had a talk with Flynn which I know was about me and his concerns about me. So I wait with Flynn's secretary in the waiting are. 15 minutes later Christian came out and he and Flynn talked to me about other treatment options for me to try. One was where I have to drink a few tables and go to sleep for a few days the other one was where I have a therapist with me 24/7 for about 3 months or longer, while I go to sleep to make certain observations.

I like the hands on approach the best. The sooner I can go through this the better for me, my poor husband and of course my babies at home. As of tomorrow evening I will go to Flynn's recommended institute where they will be putting me through this therapy technique. They say I can't see or speak to my family for three to four weeks at all. It will be torture for me. We drove home with Taylor and Sawyer at the front of the SUV. I looked out my window as my new wave of tears roll down my face I turn away from Christian and looked out my window so he won't see me crying. Four weeks of not see or hear Teddy's voice will be more torture then what I current going through. Fold my arms around myself.

'Hey.' Christian said and touched my shoulder. 'Please look at me baby.' I turned around and lay on his lap. 'Hush now angel. Everything will be okay.'

'How will everything be okay?'

'You will get better and then for your reward you can see the kids when come home.' This made me cry even more hiding my face in my hands and turned away from him. Before I could think again, I was in his lap and he wraps his arms around me.

'What reward is there for a mother not speaking to her own kids for 3 months? Please explain that to me, just please.'

'Yes, this form of therapy is a bit extensive and if it works you will be getting better.'

'But not even speaking to the kids, Christian please I will go out of my mind not speaking to the kids.'

'My baby, come here. Maybe we can talk to Flynn about it then.' He said and kissed my forehead. I just nod my head. We pulled up at the house. I need to book in at the instituted tomorrow afternoon in the Las Vegas. Yes I have to take a two and an half hour flight to Las Vegas to book in at the institute there. Walked into the house I felt like I'm in a daze not registering anything around me. Christian was on the phone with Stephan to get our flight in place. Phoebe cried up stairs and I went to attend to her. Gail looked at me strangely and then went to go get Christian. Teddy ran around me singing some nursery rhyme to me. It all became too much for me and I passed out with Phoebe clutched in my arms.

'Damn it Ana!' I heard Christian say when he came running with Teddy towing behind him. Teddy must have gone to get Christian. Good boy. Felt him take Phoebe from me, and hand her back to Gail. My ears started singing and then I couldn't remember anything anymore. I felt my body flop around on the nursery floor.

'She ceasing!' Christian yelled. I was turned on my side. Teddy started crying in the background. Gail took him and Phoebe away. After that I could not remember a thing.

I opened my eyes and I was in a strange place with Christian sleeping in a stuffy wing back chair. I sat up and looked around. The room has a small window with mesh on the outside, the walls has been painted light green and white with only a single bed, a night stand and two chairs. There was a glass jug of water with a glass on the night stand. There was a suite case my suite case laying down in the corner. My guess is I'm in the instituted. Folding my legs up to my chest as I rest my head against the wall. A person walked through the thick door of my room. She an Africa-American woman well dressed with a white doctors coat on with the name doctor Williams embroider on it.

'Mrs Grey, I'm Amanda Williams I will be your doctor while you will be here at Seven Hills Hospital.'

'Hello.' I said and Christian woke up, and sat up properly in his chair.

'Doctor Flynn told me you will be arriving soon. He send over your copied file of all you session you had so far with him. He mentioned you'd recently gone through a very traumatic experience. It is my specialty in helping people with post-traumatic stress to get through it.'

'What treatment will we be attempting then?'

'We are going to work with the latest treatment in the field, where sleeplessness is the best so the brain wont carry over any more short term to long term memory.'

'Sorry doctor who is that going to help to her at all then?' Christian asked taking my hand.

'Mr Grey, you see when one goes to sleep at night our brains go into a rem sleep pattern where our short term memories are carried over to our long term memories. We will be trying to stop that from now on.' He just nod his head at her then looked at me.

'How did I get here?' I asked Christian.

'After the paramedic made sure you where okay after you caesura we flew straight here, from home.'

'What?'

'Yes, you took Phoebe from Gail and you pass out gripping her to your chest when you started ceasing on the nursery floor. I had to rip her from your arms and then Gail phoned the paramedic's to come look you over. You finally stopped ceasing.'

'Oh, god. Did I hurt Phoebe? Is Teddy okay?'

'No you did not. She's perfectly fine and so is Teddy.' I buried my face in my hands. Christian came and sit next to me, taking me in his arms. Doctor Williams just observe our little domestic. She must think I'm a real nut case by now. A few hours later Christian left and Dr Williams started telling me what she will be doing to get me better. She left so I can get settled in I walk out of my room and Sawyer and Ryan was outside my door guarding it. My guess it is my husband's doing. I was just glad to have friendly faces around me.

Dr Williams showed me around and after that we had dinner and then started our first evening of treatments. She gave me two pills and told me what each of them will do. One to make me relax and other to keep me awake. And so our sessions started so would ask me question upon question for hours. But the time a new day has dawned she knows everything from what have happened when my ordeal has started till when Christian came to take me away. I told her when we went on 'the Grace' for the weekend how I felt and how well I slept on the boat. She just wrote everything down.

Since I have arrived at this facility I don't know when I lost track of time and dates. I have really no idea how long I have been in here already because all I know it has been days and days. I don't even know what day it is or how late it is. The food they serve here is great but I only eat in the evenings not really hungry during the day. My clothes are starting to look to big for me and I'm in need of a haircut and facial. I do work during the day. But Dr Williams only allow me to e-mails my office that is all. Then in the evenings I would drink my pills and Dr Williams will sit with me all night observing me and any strange behavior.

'Ana what do you feel tonight?' Dr Williams asked me.

'I feel drained and I really miss my kids very much and my husband. I so wish I could speak to them for only a few minutes, but I know I cannot and it makes me so very sad. Dr Williams how long have I been here already?'

'Two and a half months, Ana. Today is Tuesday the 15th of January.'

'What?'

'Yes.'

'If I may ask Dr Williams how am I do. Am I getting better?'

'Yes, you are Ana.'

'How long do you think I still need to be here?'

'At least another 6 weeks.' I just nod my head, and our session continues. The next few weeks has gone by rather quickly. I was starting week 8 and still Dr Williams didn't say anything of going home. I've been in here for more than four months now. And I really want to go home now. I miss my kids and husband so much. I was getting ready to go to my room after dinner when I turn the corner and Christian and my two kids stood in my room. At first I thought I am hallucinating and then Teddy came running to me and wrap his arms around my leg. Oh how much he has grown he got a lot of length and Phoebe has grown so much to. Christian walked to me and we kissed and boy have a missed him.

'Mrs Grey you lost a lot of weight, we need to work on that.' I was in tears now seeing my kids and most of all my husband. Dr Williams stepped in and hand me my discharge papers and finally deemed me fit to go home. I was packing so fast. Christian booked us a hotel room at one of the hotels here in Vegas to stay at for tonight. When I was done packing, I saw Sawyer and Ryan come in a carry my must be glad to get out of this place to.

Christian was talking to Dr Williams when I walked out to where Teddy was hopping and running around. I took Phoebe from Christian's arms. She got just as big while I'm locked up in solitary. I did pick up yoga while I was in here so I am a lot more flexible then I was before I came here. We drove off and as we drive down the strip and saw all the different color light it was a bit bright for me and my eyes need adjusting to. Of over four or five months being a dale color place and now seeing bright colors it is kind of nice seeing colors again.

'So Mrs Grey, how are you this afternoon?' Christian asked me as we drove to our hotel.

'I am great thank you. I am just so happy to see all of you. I have really missed all of you so much.'

'We have missed you so much to, especially the kids. But as for me I have missed you way more.'

'I bet you did Mr Grey.' I said with a smile on my face for him.

'Dr Williams said you only ate in the evenings. Why? You know how I feel about you eating regularly.'

'I know. I only ate in the evenings because I started to miss you guys to much and I took up yoga.'

'So you are probably in better shape than I am, sins Claude went on vacation last week.' He gave me a smile and laced our fingers together. He folded me in his arms with Phoebe sitting on my lap. He kissed my hair like he used to do. Oh this is home to me. I gave Phoebe a kiss on her head and she lay in my arms and fell asleep.

'The kids have missed you so much, Teddy wanted to know every day when mommy will be better and coming home. Phoebe here had a hard time going to sleep for the first couple of weeks after you were booked in at Seven Hills.'

'Oh my babies.' Teddy climbed on Christian's lap and played with his toy car. Sawyer parked our car and Ryan rushed us inside our hotel. Christian booked us in and our security rushed us to our rooms. As the hotel to do some of my laundry I have. We got settled in with the kids and got talking. Christian gave me an update of what happened to our businesses and everything is going very well. He started to negotiate with the companies I wanted to buy for Grey Publishing's. I was so excited and he could see it on my face. He smiled so much, he took my breath away anew.

We ordered in some room service, it was so nice. The evening came and we put the kids to bed. They were both so tired of the days excitement of coming to fetch mommy that they just pass out. Christian and I took a very romantic bath together and went to bed. I fell asleep after weeks of staying up night after night and I fell asleep perfectly fine. The next morning we had a nice breakfast. I got in some yoga and then we all head home finally. The plane ride home felt like the best thing in the world. Teddy ran up and down in the plane with his toy Charlie Tango.

Phoebe just sat on the floor playing with her blocks. Christian was on his phone with Ros. By the sound of their conversation that Ros and Christian would be flying to New York for a week and then to Tokyo for a couple of weeks. To make sure the companies still knows how is in charge here. I know he has to do it and he has to be lord and master of his universe. We landed and Taylor was waiting for us on the tarmac with two SUV's. We drove back home and when we arrived at the big house we had a house full of people welcoming me back.

Grace, Carrick, Mia and Ethan, Kate and Elliot with little Ava and then of course Ray and mom and Bob. This was such a wonderful welcome home party. Gail was smiling from ear to ear to see me. Gave everyone a nice hello hug as we move through the room. Christian shook hands and thanked everyone for coming so far. Grace pulled me aside and asked me how I was really doing. I told her I'm much better than I was a few months ago. We all had a nice hot sit down lunch and talked and talked. I caught up on all the latest family gossip and oh boy was it nice to be back home.

It was early evening when Grace and the rest of the Grey's left for their own homes. Mia and Ethan moved in together and got engaged two months ago. I'm so glad for them that it finally worked out for them. Mom, Bob and Ray they are staying with us for a couple of days. Around the dinner table that evening Christian told us he will be leaving for New York on Friday evening and then he will be off to Tokyo for two weeks.

I felt so sad I just got him back. I just ate half my plate of food then left the rest of it. Christian being Christian saw it and gave me that dom look he usually gives me in the play room. I felt all my muscles south of my body tense up at the idea of him and me in the play room tonight after everyone took off to their rooms. Got the kids into bed and my parents took off to their own rooms. Christian and I took off to our play room in the basement. Oh boy did we play for hours. He really let me have it and then gave me a wonderful spanking for not eating all my food tonight. He tied me to the cross and looked me over good.

'Mrs Grey I can see you rib cage that is how much weight you lost but I can also see you really have been working out.'

'Yes, sir.' I said looking at him. He came to stand in front of me and slowly slides into me and he was really letting me have it now. He gave me a kiss. Everything felt even better then I remembered it. We finally finish up in the play room then head up stairs to our room where we took a nice shower together then went to bed. Fell asleep in the safety of my husband's arms. Oh how many times have I longed for these arms. I was woken with precious baby kisses from Teddy and Christian and Phoebe in his arms.

'Good morning, my angels.' I said and grabbed Teddy in my arms and tickled him. He was giggling so much it made Phoebe laugh to.

'Good morning mommy. Time to get up. We are sailing out for the few days with your parents.'

'Oh how wonderful. That would be great. I need to get us some things pack.'

'There's no need baby. Everything is already done. You just need to get up and ready so we can set sail.'

'I will only be a few minutes.' I gave him a kiss then hop off to the bathroom. I got dressed in blue jeans and a white and navy strips on it, a very nautical shirt with sneakers then with my sunglasses on my head we all set out to 'the Grace'. Mark was already very busy on board. Mom was so excited as we head out of the sound towards the open ocean. Bob started to look a little green and I gave him some motion sickness pills and he started to feel much better.

Phoebe sleep most of our trip and Teddy kept Ray very busy as Ray thought Teddy how to properly fish. Teddy picked up fishing rather fast from the last time Christian showed him what to do. Mom and I caught up and I was laying on her lap when Teddy came to show me his small fish he caught. Bob was talking to Christian how was on the steer of 'the Grace' being captain of his floating island. Looked up, where Christian was steering the cat. Later I walked up to where he was sitting. He held me in front of him and he kissed my neck. I turned around and we made out a little.

'Mrs Grey, you have no idea how much I missed you these past couple of months.'

'I can only guess but I missed you much more. Not have contact with any of you guys was the worst punishment I could have ever received.' He cupped my face and gave me a kiss that really send me off, but have to keep myself in line for our guests we have on board. Leaning our forehead against each other as our breaths got back to normal.

'I love you Christian Grey so much.' I whispered into his ear.

'I love just so much more Anastasia Grey.' He whispered back to me. I cupped his face in both my hands and gave him another kiss. Teddy cried and we looked from atop and saw he fell. Christian ran down and picked him up and attend to his son. I took over the steering of 'the Grace'. Later Christian returned and Mark took over from me and we all set out to make some nice lunch down below. We had such a wonderful time and by the evening we has some nice barbeque meat with salad. Again I could only eat half of my food.

Being use to only eating in the evenings I can't eat so much at all and Christian understand this now very well. Grace gave him a very intense speech about it last night. After some star gazing we all head to bed. Christian who always can't get his fill of me had me pinned down and gagged a little so I won't make a sound as we have some wonderful vanilla love making. Phoebe woke up once and I attend to her and rocked her back to sleep. Lay her back down in her crib and I got back on top of Christian as I rode him a little. He lay me down on my pillow again and kissed me everywhere. This has to be our best night on board 'the Grace' yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***50_50***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Our time with my parents on 'the Grace' was fantastic. I forgot how funny Bob can be when he wants to be. We laughed so much of all the stories he told us. Christian and I bonded all over again and in my opinion are much closer now then we were in a while. Our sailing trip with my parents were great and the kids bonded with their grand-parents a bit. As from this morning I which is after all Monday morning I will be back at work and Gail will be our babysitter till I get of work. Christian is flying to New York in a few hours. I am going to miss him so much.

Three weeks without my husband by my side. We had a very hot steamy shower this morning and boy was it fantastic. We got dressed after our shower and Taylor and Christian took off to the airport. Sawyer, Ryan and I took off after breakfast to Grey Publishing's. I walked in and everyone gave me a standing ovation. It was really heart warming that my employees do appreciate me. Walking into my office it was filled with vases of flowers. Everywhere you look is flowers. It was really touching. Hanna just look happy to finally have me back in the office. She brought me some coffee and we caught up on all the latest office gossip.

The week has flown by so fast sitting in my office finishing up for the day to go home and enjoy the weekend with my kids. Christian phoned every evening and we would talk and then Teddy would like. to talk to his father and I hand him the phone. Phoebe is starting to form her first words and when I put the phone against her ear to listen to her daddy talk to her she said; 'dada.' It was so precious. I was saying good night to Christian when Phoebe just fell asleep in my arms. He on his jet flying to Tokyo. We finally hung up and I got the kids into bed.

I lay in the jasmine scented bath oil soaking up the heat when Teddy walked in rubbing his eyes crying. I quickly washed and got out and got dressed. He had a bad dream . Then again the thunder storm outside is not helping at all. I finally got him back a sleep. Before I gone back to my own room I checked in on Phoebe and she was sleeping so soundly. Walking back to our room and read a little then fell asleep. The next two weeks crawled by and Phoebe started to crawl around keep us all very busy.

Mom phone to find out how I'm doing and I told her I am great that I just miss my husband very much. Carrick stopped by one Saturday afternoon while Grace was taking a night shift at the hospital. He just came to check in on the kids and me. We had some lunch and he was off again. Sunday morning arrived and Elliot and Kate game around and Teddy and Ava played outside while Elliot kept an eye on the kids.

'So Ana how are things with you now?'

'I'm much better thank you. How is married life treating you Kate? You look well.'

'We are doing extremely well. We are actually waiting on some news.'

'What news?' She gave me a look and I knew they think that she might be pregnant.

'Oh Kate, I am holding thumbs for you guys.'

'Thanks, we will only make it official at the annual charity gala Grace and Carrick will be holding in a couple of weeks, once we have all the facts.'

'Wonderful. Will you phone me the moment you found out.'

'Of course, what are best friends for?'

'Exactly.' We both laughed. Phoebe crawled over to me and I picked her up. Teddy ran to me and gave me a flower he pluck from outside in the garden.

'Thank you my boy, it is so beautiful.' He gave me a kiss then ran back out to go and play with Ava. Christian arrived back home just as Elliot and Kate where leaving. They said their goodbyes and left. I could finally say hallo to my wonderful husband I haven't seen in three weeks.

'Mrs Grey you look so beautiful tonight.'

'Thank you, your are just as handsome my loving and sexy husband.' He folded me in his arms and gave me a hello kiss.

'So sexy, huh?' I just bit my lower lip and nod my head, knowing what type of effect it has on him. He gasp and we attend to the kids quickly. We gave them baths then put them to bed after dinner. When the kids are finally asleep we got ready for the play room and jogged off so we can play some.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 26**

Today we are celebrating Teddy's fourth birthday and the whole Grey Family is here with Mia and Ethan now very happily married and Kate and Elliot also here with Ava and their new 6 month old baby boy, Angelo Carrick Grey. Looking around every one looks so happy and cheerful. I can't believe Phoebe is turning two in a few months. Christian playing with his kids, it truly is something to behold. I would really like to give him another baby but we have been trying so hard. With everyone outside enjoying themselves I got inside and got the out sit down meal ready with Gail and Mia running around like crazy.

'Mia come sit down for a while you look so tired.'

'I am so tired. The catering industry is booming and I'm running my little legs off.'

'I am so glad you are doing so well.' I said and gave her a glass of water.

'Thank you.' She got up so quickly and she passed out. Luckily I caught her before she could hit her head on the tiled floor of the kitchen.

'Go get Ethan and Grace.' I yelled and Gail jogged out. Grace, Ethan and Christian ran into the kitchen. I still had Mia in my arms. She is as white as a sheet. Ethan picked her up and carried her to our room upstairs. Grace looked her over and I told them what happened. Ethan look so helpless as he just held Mia's hand and kissed her forehead. She came to rather quickly.

'What happened?' She asked sitting up.

'You passed out and Ana caught you.' Grace explained. I was sitting off in a distance so the family can form a crowd around her.

'I passed out? I don't understand.'

'You got up to quickly from the bar stool in the kitchen.'

'Yeah I remember that then everything went dark.' She said looking between Grace and Ethan.

'I want you to be checked out first thing tomorrow morning at the hospital.' Grace said looking so concerned at her baby girl. I went down stairs and looked after the kids playing outside. They played in the sand pit building sand castles. I watched over them. The waiters are busy getting the long table set so we all can sit down and have a late lunch. Everyone came back down stairs once Mia was back on her feet. For the rest of the afternoon Ethan stuck to her like glue. Christian came and sit with me.

'You have that I know something look on your face Mrs Grey.'

'I do?'

'Yes. What is it?'

'I think Mia is pregnant and she is way over worked that is why she passed out in my arms.'

'You think so?'

'Yes, I do think so.'

'Well if you are correct the check up at the hospital will confirm it.'

'Yip. It will. Won't it be wonderful if they are pregnant?'

'Yes it would be great.' He said and kissed the side of my head. Lay my hand on my husband's leg. At the lunch table Christian was very naughty sliding his hand in under my skirt. As for me, I could not make a sound as he play around with me under the table. I so badly want to gasp at the wonderful feeling he is making me feel. I later put one of my legs across his lap so he have a little better access as I gave Teddy and Phoebe both their food to eat. I can't believe how protective Teddy became over his sister, and she loves him very much.

Christian kept up his play under the table with me. Later I had to hold on to my chair as he pushed his two magic fingers into me. I hid my gasp in a cough. The rest of guest being none the wiser enjoyed their meals. As dessert, being carried out and Teddy blew out his candles. We sang for him and we all had coffee, tea and vanilla birthday cake. After our dessert we all set out to the living room where we continued our conversations. Christian dragged me off to our room and locked the door as we both done it quickly then felt better as we rejoin our guests.

Later the evening the Grey's left for their own homes. Mia's catering team cleaned up, then left. Finally alone, Teddy and Phoebe playing on the living room carpet. I sat with them playing with their new toys Teddy got today. Phoebe climbed into my lap and I held her close to me and kissed her hair. Her hair has grown quite a bit. Christian wanted her hair long like mine. He joined us once he was done in the study and played with Teddy. Tomorrow they will start their first swimming lessons, Teddy and Phoebe both. The afterward they will start their other first classes. Their music classes.

Christian and I both decided to send them for music classes it will help them both later once they start school. Getting these two in a bath is such a struggle but the biggest struggle is to get them out once they start playing. Phoebe started crying when I was done washing her and got her ready for bed. Teddy was a bit better now. Christian got him washed and dried off.

Phoebe and Teddy are so attached to each other they insisted on sleeping on one bed so they are sharing Teddy's bed although Phoebe has her own bed in her very own room. It makes it very easier for us at night to check in on them. Teddy always so protective over his little sister, it is so adorable to witness. They fell asleep as Christian and I sat with them as he read them a bed time story of Aladdin and the gene. We head out leaving their night light on.

Christian clearly still in the mood finally pinned me to our bed and removed all my clothing as I did with him. His tongue work its way around my body and down-down. Till he lick me and teased me over and over. Later I pushed him on his pillow as I start sucking him off and when he had enough of me sucking him, he pinned my hands above my head and slowly enters me and started to move. Looking him in his eyes as we both make love till we fall asleep in each others arms.

First day of their 20 day swimming lessons. We want them to know how to swim because we have a swimming pool and in case they fall in they both know how to swim. Their swimming lessons is two hours and then we have lunch at a nice park. As they play around and then we are both off to their music classes. Teddy took to the piano just like daddy and Phoebe took to the violin. I was phoning Christian and gave him a update on the kids music lessons and what instruments they picked. Their music teacher Mrs Cooper, has such patients with this kids. Their hour long music lessons went by rather fast and we were finally heading home with Sawyer and Ryan sitting up front in the car.

At home the kids want to get back in the swimming pool. So I got them all smeared with sun block and with their safety vest on we set out to the pool. With my legs in the water they swam and enjoy the day in the sun. It has been a rather hot spring so far, wonder if our summer is going to be just as hot. Well the kids played for a few hours then I had to drag them out of the water. Once I got them out of the water and fed they were both already so tired they, just passed out for their afternoon nap. They had a rather busy day the two of them. I'm so proud of them, I know it's been only their first day but it's so nice to see once kids grow up and starting something new and see them develop in front of your eyes.

This coming Saturday is Grace and Carrick's annual charity gala event and we are attending like we have been for the past four years. She I still need to go find a dress for the next four events that is to follow. I wonder if I can wear a 'Vera Wang' to a charity event. I went on her website and she does have the most beautiful evening gown collection this year. Then my other favorite is of course 'Valentino' and 'Dolce & Gabbana'. Yes we have a couple of high end stores here in Seattle and I so need to go visit them, I think if I can take Kate and Mia with me for a girls day out it would be perfect.

Gail said she will look after the kids on Thursday morning so I can go head to the shops. Christian came home late in one of his grumpy mood and I already got the kids fed, bathed and asleep when he got home. Without a proper hello he stormed into his study and shut the door behind him. Later I just got my laptop and head to our room not wanting to be in his way when he is in his bad mood. I work till all my work is done and up to date.

I turned my laptop off and put it on a side table of the couch in our room. Took a shower then got dressed. Made sure the kids were alright. Walked into Taylor and I asked him why Christian is in such a terrible mood. Apparently one of the properties got burgled last night and they stolen a great deal of assets. They suspects it's an inside job. After Taylor head back out to where Gail was waiting for him in their apartment, I got up my carriage to go face my husband. Knocking on the door.

'Whoever it is please-please just go away.' He said sounding so tired and defeated.

'It's me.' I said and I head quite then the door opened.

'Sorry about my behavior tonight.' He said sitting back behind his desk.

'What is going on?' He shook his head, rubbing both hands through his hair. Oh no this is really bad, he only uses two hands through his hair when he feels spitting mad and when he feels defeated and in this particular case I think it is both.

'Please would you just talk to me?'

'Ana please just drop it.' He said in a little bitter voice.

'I can see you feel defeated and really mad about something for some reason. Please just talk to me.' He sighs and just keeps quite. 'Why won't you talk to me?' I asked now feeling my own anger build, we always talk about everything. He looked up at me and with such ice in his eyes at me that my tear dam burst open. I ran out the room and not stopping I just let my feet lead me. When realize were I was I did not remember how I got here. I was on our bed in 'the Grace' crying my eyes out. I could not shake that cold icy look he just gave me.

I fell asleep on our bed on the boat. The next morning I woke up and it was such a beautiful day out that setting sails for a day will be the best things for today. I washed my face and brushed my teeth then walked back to the big house. The whole house was out looking for me, our security was running around looking for me. I saw Christian and the rest of our staff. I head up to our room and got dressed. I locked our room door. Christian was banging on the room door.

'Ana, let me in.'

'No!' I yelled at him as I got dressed. I was busy with my hair when I let him in. After I was done with my hair, I walked out while he was in the shower. To get the kids ready for another full day of learning. Teddy and Phoebe was busy eating their breakfast when I met Christian in our room behind closed door. I sit and wait for him on our bed.

'Where were you last night?' He finally asked.

'Where I were. What is it to you Christian mighty Grey?' I saw him count to ten before he spoke again.

'Because I love you Anastasia Grey. I was going out of my mind when I couldn't find you.'

'Really? Well what if I took the R8 and just took off. What then?'

'Please Ana, why are you acting like this?' He almost pleaded with me.

'You know damn well why I am so fucking pissed at you Christian Grey?'

'Yeah and I felt so bad afterward I came looking for you and you were just gone.'

'Then why did you treat me like one of your employees. When we got married we enter a partnership and we agreed to work and talk through everything. And when I wanted to help you, you gave me such a deadly look. It really hurt Christian.' I said crying again now. He came over to me and took me in his arms.

'I know baby, and I am so very sorry. Would you please forgive this knuckle ass of a husband you married?'

'More like jack-ass but yeah, I forgive this knuckle ass of a wonderful husband.'

'You still think I'm great even after what I did to you last night.'

'Yeah I do.' And I gave him a kiss and he gave me one back. After that he told me about the burglaries and what was taken. I would also be beyond pissed off when they stole all electronics in the first five floors that includes the servers. Welch can't always have his eyes on everything we own but thank heavens for security cameras. Welch and Berney, is working around the clock to catch these bastards.

'Where were the security?' I asked.

'They were all held hostage at gun point, then tied up and knock out.'

'What, are they all okay?'

'Yes they are, some of them saw their faces and a sketch artist is sitting with each of them. Welch said if they have the sketches he can run it through facial recognition programs and see if we can find some matches.' He let me wash my face again and we head down to the kids where they were watching some cartoons and we sat down and had our breakfast. Christian and Taylor head out after breakfast. I was pulling on Christian's silver tie. My favorite one, whispering in his ear, 'I love you so much Christian Grey never forget that even when we fight for our marriage and over silly other things, I will still love you.'

'You do? You know what is funny Mrs Grey. That is just how I feel.' We kisses then head out were Taylor was waiting for him. Got the kids dressed and got their tooth brushed and with Sawyer and Ryan driving us around we took the kids to their swimming lessons and music classes. Weeks passed and they both finally passed their swimming lessons. Feeling better about them as they now know how to swim.

I feel a little bit at ease. After their music classes I go into the office and everyone snap to. I had a couple of very important meetings and while the kids take an extra hour music class today Ryan staying with them. Christian agreed he and Taylor will pick them up from their music classes at three then will meet me at home. Four, thirty Christian called telling me that he and the kids got home safely. I told him I have no idea how late I will be at home. I kept working at 8PM Sawyer literally pulled my away from my work and we head home. Got home and Christian was already in his PJ bottoms those that always hung of his hips to yummy like. I looked him up and down. He walked over to me and pulled me in his arms.

'Good Evening Mrs Grey. Welcome home. You look very tired.'

'You have no idea how tired I am. I can fall asleep standing up right here in the foyer.'

'I can see that.' He said then without warning he threw me over his shoulder carrying me up stairs to our room.

'How was work?' He asked me as I lay in my hot bubble bath he got ready for me.

'Hectic. We have a couple of launches and we are working our butts off to get everything ready.'

'I see as for our purchases of the Seattle Times and another small printing plant our legal team has worked over the legal papers and we are ready to go meet with the companies when you are for the negotiations.' He said messaging my feet.

'Really. How wonderful. I can move something's around for early next week.'

'Great I let Andrea call Hanna and they can set put it in our schedules.'

'Sounds great.' I fell asleep in the bath then was only woken to get out and dry off. Christian even dressed and carried me to bed. Early the next morning I was woken by lovely sound being play by the grand piano being play by familiar hands in the family room. I woke up and walked to where he was playing. He haven't been playing in a while. I finally got him to get in some proper sleep over the past four years. It sounds so nice having him play again. I sat down on the piano bench next to him. He smiled at me. I rest my head on his shoulder.

'It sounds so nice having you back behind the piano.' I finally said as he kept playing.

'I'm glad my playing is still pleasing to you r ears Mrs Grey.'

'Always.'

'I have a very fond memory of you and me on top of a grant piano.'

'Oh yes that was fun.'

'Maybe we can relive some of those memories some time soon.'

'Yes that would be great. Come now let's go back to bed.' I said when he stopped playing. He took my hand. Closed the piano and we went back to bed and fell asleep in my arms. Yes, he fell asleep in my arms, his head laying on my chest and he is wrapped around me in a way that I can't move, so in a way I am in his arms more. We fell asleep and the next morning I was up and ready for work before Christian was even awake. I really have a really busy day today, meetings tons of heaped up paper work. I gave my sleeping kids each a kiss before I left this morning. I left Christian a note and then after Gail gave me a nice breakfast Sawyer and I left for Grey Publishing's.

I walked in to the foyer at Grey Publishing and everyone jumped to attention as I walked into the building. I am kind of starting to like keeping the people on their toes by my mere presents. Not a lot of people in the building yet but still. When Christian bought SIP, aka Grey Publishing they sprung to attention when he walk in they still do but more with me now since I am the boss's boss's boss wife.

I was getting into my office and getting down to work the moment I sat down at my desk. Hanna was not in yet so I got myself some nice tea after a few hours and continue my work. I got all my ducks in a row before my meeting starts in 2 hours. I was still busy e-mailing and working hard when people outside my office started to scurry around. My bet Christian is probably in the building. I kept working till he walked through my office door.

'Oh, good morning sir, is there something I can help you with today?' I asked as he closed the door behind him. I kept on working on my almost done document. I finished up and saved it my work on my computer when he came and sat on my desk looking at me.

'Good morning Mrs Grey. Thank you for your note this morning.'

'You are welcome, Mr Grey.' He turn my chair so I would face him.

'Do you have a busy schedule today Mr Grey?'

'You know what Mrs Grey, no I don't I am completely free today.'

'Perfect so you can sit in on our monthly meeting.'

'If you want me to Mrs Grey.'

'Please I would really appreciate it if you would.'

'Since you ask me so nicely Mrs Grey, I would stick around.' He said bending down and gave me a kiss.

'Mr Grey please behave. We can play some tonight if you like.'

'Mrs Grey you never ceases to amaze me. I would love to play tonight.' He said and let me stood up as he took me in his arms and gave me another kiss and a wonderful hug. He smells of Christian and home.

'I don't tell you this enough Mr Grey. That I love you more and more every day.' He gasp and smiled his all American- boy smile just for me.

'I love you more to Mrs Grey. Ever since you fell into my office four and half years ago. I fell in love with you since that very first moment I saw you Mrs Grey, and I would for the rest of my live still fall in love with you Mrs Grey.' This time I gave him a kiss. We rest our foreheads against each other. Our meeting started and Roach started our meeting. Christian sat next to me in the meeting resting his hand on my leg under the table.

Our meeting goes on and on and a few hours later we were done and going out for lunch with Taylor and Sawyer guarding Christian and me. We head to a little café across the street and Christian's phone rang and picked up the call. He looked happy about the caller. I drank my tea and ate the rest of my piece of carrot cake. He finally hung up.

'You will be very happy Mrs Grey. The deals with Seattle Times and the other printing plant is now officially finalized and you Mrs Grey are now the owners.'

'What?'

'Yes, then we need to go around there and settle everything.'

'After you Mr Grey.' I said after lunch was over. I gave Hanna a call and we head over to Seattle Times first. We walked in and the previous boss met us at the door and showed us around. We held a quick meeting in the board room with all the department heads and got to know all of them. When we were done we head over to the other smaller printing plant.

They show us around, we are going to change the name to make it a affiliated house under the Grey Publishing name. Christian just watched me work my stuff and the smile on his face said so much. As of tomorrow I will be moving around the three properties we now own, to get everything the way I want it to run. After our last meeting we head home and I worked from home. Teddy ran around us while we try to work and Phoebe came running in and into my arms as she pulled her lip a little.

'What's wrong my little girl?' I said picking her up. She showed me her tummy and I felt her forehead and she had a bit a fever. I picked her up and carried her to the kitchen where I gave her some medicine. I let her fall asleep in my arms while I sit in the living room. Christian carried Teddy out and came and sit next to me where I sat.

'Is she okay now?' Christian asked putting his arm around me.

'I think she will be better after she wakes up later.'

'Good, why don't you go lay her down so we can eat our dinner?'

'Very well.' I said and went up stairs to lay her down. I washed up then went down for dinner. Sat down next to Christian and the three of us ate our dinner then head up stairs to get Teddy and a now awake Phoebe in a bath. They where rather easy tonight to get in the bath and out dried off then into their PJ's. I gave Phoebe some more medicine then put back to bed while Christian read them their bed time story. I went to take a shower and got dressed in my play room outfit Christian love so much. I send him a text saying; 'Play room 10 minutes.'

I waited for him on the play room floor kneeling with my braided hair down my back. Only wearing my sexy black thong. I waited and waited then finally I heard footsteps outside the door. The door opens and I stare at the floor, heard the door close behind him. Familiar feet and his play room jeans pant legs ruffling on the edges.

'So Mrs Grey you want to play tonight?'

'Yes, sir. Only if you want to.' I said keep looking at the play room floor.

'Oh, Mrs Grey you know I always want to play when it came to you.' He said and walked away to the chest of drawers. Heard him put some music on and the most beautiful piano piece is playing on the background. Felt his eyes on me but I could not look up to confirm it. He walked back to me and before I know it he had me tied up on his table with my hands tied to the table. With me in a kneeling down.

'Mrs Grey do you have any idea how gorgeous you look at this moment? Now let's begin shall we.' He put a blind fold over my eyes and then pop something large and metal like in my mouth and told me suck it. By the shape my guess is it's a large butt plug. Oh my just by this knowledge alone I will self com-bust. He took the butt plug from my mouth and replace it with something else.

Something silicone like but I suck on it any way. He started by giving me a spanking for about 10 minutes or so but after every spanking he would smooth my butt cheeks a couple times before he would spank me again. After the last spanking his one hand run up and down my smooth back while with his other hand he gently insert he butt plug into my ass. Oh the feeling is divine, and I moaned lightly.

'That's it baby let me hear you.' His lips found my skin and he kisses me all over leaving fires of desire in their wake. His magical fingers found my now very wetness and he played around while I still suck the silicon object in my mouth. He play around with my butt plug. He picked up passé with his finger and then ever so often pull on the plug slightly and turn it then push it back in. My breathing picked up and I know I'm on the brink of erupting.

'Come Mrs Grey let me have it all.' And I let go after I tried my best to hold back.

'Good girl.' He took the silicone object from my mouth and slowly slide it into me where his fingers were a few seconds ago and turned it on. It's- it's a vibrator and boy is it turned on full volume with my butt plug inserted and turned on a regular basis and the feel of the intense vibrations is making me build again. After what felt like hours Christian pulled vibrator from me and slammed into me and that right there is the best feeling the entire world. Feeling ones husband inside you. He started to me and concentrating on his breathing and how quickly it started to race once he started to move behind me. Now that he is going at it in full steam I purposefully held back so he build first so we can climax together.

'Baby you don't have to wait for me, but I am getting close.'

'I know sir, I'll wait for you.' I said as he start to shoot I let go and he pulled out my butt plug sending me further over the edge I have gone in a while. He untie me from the table and carried me to the bed in our play room. He tie me to bed posts and kiss and lick and nibble me all over. I love it when he finally get to kiss and suck on my breast in the way I love so much. (Men don't usually get it when it comes to a woman's breast and this includes the my popular porn stars out there. A woman's breast don't just exists out of a nipple there is the base of our breasts that need kissing and licking to, and then there is the areola that is the start of the sensitive piece of our nipple base then there is our nipple itself that is hot weird to our groin.)

Christian knows how to make a woman fall apart by just his thorough breast play. Feeling him hover over me now, he removes my blind fold and looks into my eyes as he slides gently into me and bend down to kiss me. He has a flogger in his hand as he move in and out of me he gently brushed the long tendrils of the flogger over my stomach giving me goosebumps and then lay the flogger aside and really goes at it. I safeword letting him know I am really close and we both burst as he empties out a very generous amount in me. He unties my hands and pulled me into his arms.

'Thank you Mr Grey, that was the best we both had in a while.'

'I have to agree Mrs Grey, you where amazing tonight.'

'I like the way you used the flogger tonight.'

'You did?'

'Yes, sir.' He pulled me closer and I fell asleep in his arms. I woke up and I was alone in the play room. I got up pulled on my robe and head out locking the door behind me. Walked up stairs and heard Christian play his piano. I walked in and he stopped playing and smiled up at me. He clearly showered and is in his yummy PJ bottoms. I stretched out my hand for him and he took it.

'Mr Grey you have no idea how sexy you look at this moment.'

'Really? But I do believe you just stole my line Mrs Grey.'

'I'm only borrowing for this particular moment Mr Grey.' His smile grew and scoop me up over his shoulder as he carry me up stairs to our room as I gasp in surprise as he carried in to out bathroom and got me a nice bath running. Pushed him against the bathroom wall and kissed him, down his throat, collar bone then set out to kiss each of his scars twice. His head rest back against the wall with closed eyes. I ran to close the bath water and returned to him. His hands move to cup my face in his hands. Then pull me in for a kiss. I wrap my arms around him and my hand slide into his PJ pants to squeeze his behind.

'Mrs Grey you are insatiable tonight, whatever will I do with you?' He spoke with a naughty smile on his handsome face. I gave him another kiss and the rest was history as they say. Even our bathroom steam up with all the hotness that went on there. Finally got to bed and fell asleep like a baby after checking in on the kids.


End file.
